Spirit Mew Mews
by Raven Craven
Summary: Isabella Jones, she's your average fourteen year old girl, until one day she meets Kisshu at her school; although, she doesn't know he's an alien...yet. But, what's this? Suddenly, Isabella transforms into Spirit Mew Sugar! What's going to happen next? OCs... Read & Review
1. Chapter one, Nya

**Chapter 1-**Kisshu, friend, boyfriend…or am I just paranoid? Nya?

"Bye mom, I'm off for school!" I spoke in a huff as I ran down the second floor stairs, to the first floor of my house.

"Isabella, remember to come straight home after school today, because I need your help in the café!" Mom called from the kitchen.

"'Kay mom, see you soon!" I replied hastily.

I slowly close the front door behind me, before I quickly rush down the sidewalk towards school.

Hi, my name is Isabella Jones; and, I recently turned fourteen.

I'm you're average teenage girl, from my medium-length, straight, blonde hair-with ocean blue eyes-to my pale skin. _(Although, to tell you the truth, I like to keep my hair up with two blue, ribbons at either side of my head, which causes my long bangs to part in every different direction.) (I just thought you would want to know that…)_

As for my mom, she has medium-length, straight, red hair-with brown eyes-and pale skin.

My mom and I recently moved here to Tokyo, Japan; and, everything seems normal so far, but it could get worse since Tokyo is a super busy city.

"Isabella, come on, we're almost late for school!" A girl-with short, wavy, blonde hair, short bangs, golden eyes, and pale skin-spoke anxiously to my right.

This girl is Ami Richard, she is one of my best friends; and, she is a total genius, because she is good at anything "school related", as long as it isn't Gym…

"Yeah, if you didn't sleep in all the time we wouldn't be late!" Another girl-with shoulder-length, curly, blue hair, long bangs, light green eyes, and lightly tan skin-responded in a huff to my left.

This girl is my other best friend, Mitsuki Domino; and, she's really bossy sometimes… Occasionally, I think she acts just like my mom, but don't tell her I said that!

By the way, I met both Ami and Mitsuki on my first day of school, because they had showed me around; and, we've been best friends ever since.

"Sorry I'm late, my alarm clock didn't go off this morning. And, I don't always sleep in, Mitsuki! " I replied, gasping for breath from all the running.

"**Sure** you don't, Isabella…" Mitsuki whispered with a sly grin.

"It's alright, Isabella, I know how troublesome your alarm clock is, but we better hurry!" Ami responded as she glanced at her wrist watch.

All three of us turn, on our heels, to hurry through the school gates before the last bell rings; and, once we get to our Science classroom, I hear the teacher say someone's name.

"Everyone, please make Kisshu feel at home here. Let's see, where to put you…" The teacher trailed off.

I'm the one who walks in first, so I see all the girls smiling at the new student.

"Ah, Isabella so good of you to finally join us." The teacher spoke with a smirk.

Almost all the students laugh at that, my face goes red in the process, and then they suddenly fall silent when Kisshu flashes a devilish smirk in their direction.

I watch my friends walk casually over to sit in their seats-without anything being said to them from either the teacher or my classmates-: Ami sits near the door and Mitsuki sits somewhere in the middle; and, so I sigh heavily before I find my window seat in the back of the room.

Kisshu will probably sit next to me, since there is an empty seat next to mine. _(Probably one of the only seats left… Unless, he wants to sit somewhere near those crazy girls…which, I seriously doubt that he will.)_

"Kisshu, why don't you sit next to Isabella?" The teacher commented absently.

I hear snickers and gasps, from the other girls, as Kisshu makes his way down the aisle, so he can sit down next to me.

I expect him to start talking to me right away, but instead he stays silent as the teacher begins her lesson.

"Alright class, today we are going to watch a movie on twins." The teacher began as she turned the lights off and she played the movie on the portable TV set.

Instead of watching the movie-because I saw the same movie at my last school-, I just glance out the window; and, when I look outside, there are crows everywhere!

The crows are on the trees or on the nearby building's roofs…

It's strange how they just sit there, watching…too strange if you ask me.

XXX

Just as the bell for second period rings, and I go to gather my belongings, my elbow knocks one of my books on the ground.

I sigh heavily. _(Today just isn't my day… First, I'm almost late to school… Now, I'm knocking down my stuff!)_

As I'm about to reach down, to pick my book up, Kisshu's hand appears over mine; and, he grabs the book before I even let out a breath.

"Did you drop this, Isabella?" He asked sweetly as he held my book out towards me.

"Um, yeah I did… T-Thanks…" I stammered nervously.

I take the book, from his hands, and I place it inside my white messenger bag.

As I get up to leave, I take in Kisshu's features: he has short, green hair-which ends just below his ears, covering them completely-and his long bangs hang just above his strange yellow eyes, which reminds me of a cat's eyes. _(How strange, do __**normal**__ people have yellowish, cat-like eyes? Maybe, I'm just not used to Tokyo yet…)_

Kisshu is also wearing the guy's school uniform: a short-sleeve, white shirt, a light green tie, and dark-green pants with black shoes.

I also notice that Kisshu's skin is deathly pale…worse than mine or Ami's combined! _(And, that's saying something…)_

I suddenly realize I'm staring at Kisshu for far too long, so I instantly blush; and, I hurry out of the room before he can say anything else.

XXX

Ugh, second period is Gym…

Now, don't get me wrong…I don't hate Gym, it's just I'm not that coördinated at anything!

Luckily for me, I have Ami and Mitsuki to help me out! _(Since we all have the same second period class, too…)_

We're all changing, in the locker rooms, into our gym clothes: short-sleeve, white T-shirts, dark-green track shorts, and white socks with white sneakers; and, then-after I tie my hair up with my two blue ribbons-we all head back into the gym.

I'm in shock to find Kisshu standing in my coach's area of the gym; and, so I just assume that he's in all of my classes as well.

I sigh heavily as I walk over to my squad line though. _(I don't know why, but I feel nervous around him…)_

"Hey Isabella, over here!" Mike called from his squad line in the first row.

I suddenly turn away from my squad line, to walk over to him, and I smile warmly. _(I'm actually glad for the distraction… At least now, I don't have to worry about seeing Kisshu first!)_

Mike Leon is my next door neighbor; although, his real name is Michael, he doesn't let just **anybody** call him that… _(Only real close friends or his __**girlfriend**__ can call him that. And,-even though I've known him, since I've moved here-he still won't let me call him that!)_

Mike is also my mom's most valued customer.

He has medium-length, brown hair-his long bangs hang over the same color brown eyes-and his skin is slightly tan just like Mitsuki's; and, the only thing that makes him stand out from a crowd is: his enthusiastic personality. And, that he can eat a lot of food without gaining any weight…

Sometimes, watching him eating is scary…!

"What's up, Mike?" I asked curiously.

"Are you going over to your mom's café today?" Mike asked eagerly.

"Yep, she wants me to help her after school." I answered confidently.

Mike nods to himself, before he speaks, "Then, can I walk you over there after school? I-I've always wanted to try one of your mom's famous, double-chocolate, pound cakes!"

By the time Mike finishes talking, he is already rubbing his stomach, which growls back at him.

"Sure, I don't mind." I responded absently as I think about him eating.

Just then the coach comes over to take roll, so I walk back to my squad line; and, after she took roll, we all go outside to play flag football.

Thank goodness, though, the coach allows us to choose what we want to do…so, I choose to walk the track.

As I'm walking around the track, I can feel eyes watching me, so I quickly turn around; and, sure enough, Kisshu is standing there expectantly.

Kisshu looks kind of scary as the sun casts a dark shadow over his face.

"Why were you talking to that 'Mike' guy?"

"Uh…he wanted to know where I was going after school." I answered nervously.

"Is that all he said to you?" Kisshu asked with a scowl.

"Y-Yeah…" I responded worriedly.

Kisshu's face softens as he suddenly becomes the sweet guy I saw in first period.

"That's good, then…" Kisshu whispered to himself as he relaxes a little.

Suddenly, Kisshu walks over to the field to play flag football with all the other guys, and some girls, in our class.

_(Wow, __**that **__was intense! I thought he was going to go medieval on me or something… I mean, why in the world, did he want to know what Mike and I were talking about? I better not get on his bad side…)_

I turn back towards the track and I continue to walk along the track's edge.

Ami and Mitsuki are playing soccer-in a small corner of the field-so they don't want to walk with me, which makes me a little scared since I'm alone.

XXX

After a few long hours, the coach blows the whistle and we all flee back to the sanctuary of the gym.

Once inside the locker room again, all the girls change back into their school uniforms: a short-sleeve, white shirt, a sleeveless, light-green vest, a knee-length, dark-green plaid skirt, and white socks with black shoes.

_(I know what you're thinking… Well, it's actually autumn here in Tokyo, so it's relatively warm outside…)_

After we all finish changing, and we leave the locker rooms, we all go sit back on the bleachers before the bell rings.

I'm sitting far away from everyone, near the top of the bleachers, and I'm drawing random things in one of my notebook like: crows, pastries, and a football.

A shadow falls over me as I realize someone is staring at my doodles.

I glance up to see Kisshu smiling at me.

Kisshu suddenly sits down next to me and he takes the notebook from my hands to study the doodles more carefully.

"Isabella, these are really good." Kisshu spoke encouragingly as he handed the notebook back to me.

"Thanks, but they aren't **that **good…" I whispered pessimistically as I placed the notebook away in my white messenger bag.

"You should keep drawing, I'm sure you'll get better. Although, you're already good now…" Kisshu replied softly and with a smirk.

Suddenly, I feel myself blushing from his compliment and from him being too close to me.

I let my imagination get the better of me, because I keep day-dreaming that he will kiss me…

Kisshu suddenly chuckles because he can still see the red on my face; and,-since I'm distracted by his attention-when the bell finally rings, I nearly jump out of my skin.

"Well, I'll see you soon, Isabella." Kisshu whispered casually as he got up to leave.

I sigh deeply as I wait until the others pour out of the gym, along with Kisshu; and, when my breathing slows down, I finally get up to leave.

XXX

I didn't expect Kisshu to wait for me-after I walked out of the gym-, but there he stands with a smirk on his face.

_(Does __**soon**__ really mean __**that**__ soon? I just don't get it at all…)_

As I pass by Kisshu, he even walks with me to **our **next class, _he is so nice…!_

Once we reach **our **third period classroom, I turn to part ways with him-so I can go inside the classroom-when I suddenly notice his smile.

Kisshu's smile is so warm that it reaches his eyes as well; and, my heart nearly jumps out of my chest and I almost stop breathing…

_(What is this…?)_

_(What's going on?!)_

_(Why do I feel this way all of a sudden…?)_

_**(I think **__you're__** exaggerating things, again…)**_

_(W-What are __**you**__ talking about…?)_

_**(**__You__** automatically assume that he's nice just because he's walking **__next__** to **__you__**!)**_

_(So, what's __**your**__ point?)_

_**(My point is: he's only going to same class as **__you__**! Stop making such a big deal out of it!)**_

_(I thought __**you **__disappeared during __**my **__childhood! What are __**you**__ doing back here?)_

_**(Things are changing, I can feel it. Now's **__my__** chance to turn things in **__my__** favor!)**_

XXX

**~To Be Continued~**


	2. Chapter two, Nya

**Chapter 2-**Stage fright doesn't just happen on stage! Nya…

Lunch, my favorite time of the day!

So, why is almost every girl, in the cafeteria, glaring at me?

"There she is… I heard Kisshu is sitting next to her in her first class!"

"Yeah, I also heard he's in the same gym class as her…"

I sigh deeply as I sit at my usual table, inside the cafeteria, while I wait for Mitsuki and Ami to get their food in the lunch line.

_(It seems like almost every girl, in this school, hates me now because Kisshu is always around me…)_

"Something wrong, kitten…?" A familiar voice asked with curiosity.

I turn my head and speak-of-the-devil, it's Kisshu!

"Um…hi, Kisshu. Nothing's wrong…really! Wait, did you just call me kitten?" I whispered with shock.

Kisshu smirks at me, before he sits down at my table and he replies casually, "So, I was wondering if you had any plans after school…"

"Um, actually I already tried to tell you that, before you walked away-" I started to say, but I'm cut off by Mitsuki.

"Nope, she doesn't have any plans… Why don't you just steal her away, Kisshu?" Mitsuki spoke as she walked over from her place in the line and she smiled brightly at us.

"Mitsuki, you can't go around deciding things on your own! You'll only cause trouble for Isabella…" Ami spoke firmly as she grabbed Mitsuki's arm and she pulled her back in line.

"Ami…" I spoke warmly as I stared teary-eyed at her and she winked back at me.

"Besides Kisshu, I'm working at my mother's café today, so I can't really hang out with you…" I whispered to him indifferently.

Kisshu sighs deeply and he whispers grimly, "Ah, that's too bad, kitten. Oh well, I'll see you later..."

I watch as he gets up from the table and he leaves the cafeteria.

When Ami and Mitsuki comes back to our table, with their food, I start to feel bad about what I said.

"Is it really wrong of me to go to work? My mom said she needed my help today, but Kisshu looked so hurt when I told him I had to work. What should I do, girls?" I whispered grimly.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Just invite him to come with you to work, silly!" Mitsuki spoke up enthusiastically.

"She can't do that, Mitsuki… Mike is walking her over to the café after school. If you think Kisshu is hurt now, inviting him along while Mike is there, will only make things worse!" Ami replied grimly.

I sigh deeply before I whisper solemnly, "If only Kisshu knew that Mike is just my friend…then things wouldn't be like this…"

We eat in silence until lunch is over.

XXX

I'm walking back to my classroom, after the lunch bell rang, when I see Kisshu arguing with Mike in the hallway.

"Listen, I don't care who you are, but I won't stop being friends with Isabella!" Mike argued heatedly.

"Well, if you won't leave her alone, then I'll…" Kisshu warned.

"Stop it, Kisshu!" I said hurriedly as I shoved him away from Mike, before I added heatedly, "Listen to me now, okay? Mike has been my friend since I moved here to Tokyo; and, we're just friends, so please just stop acting…so weird!"

Kisshu stares at me for a long time, before he questions seriously, "You're just friends then, kitten?"

I nod, taking slow and even breaths to calm down.

Kisshu smirks at me again, like he did in the cafeteria, as he speaks nonchalantly, "I'm okay with that, so I guess I'll be following you two to your mom's café. Right, Isabella?"

I sigh heavily. _(I better agree to it now, before we cause an even bigger scene in the hallway…)_ "Sure, we can all go together!"

I watch Kisshu smirk one last time, before he turns to stride down the hallway.

I turn my attention back to Mike and I ask worriedly, "Are you alright? What was that all about, anyway?"

Mike sighs before he answers uneasily, "Well, I told him that I was walking with you to your mom's café; and, I guess he got jealous or something… Man, that guy is nuts! You're just my friend, Isabella."

I smile at him weakly.

"Yeah, today sure has been a crazy day… So, I'll see you after school then, okay?"

"Sure, see you later." Mike said seriously before he stalked away, in the opposite direction, from the hallway Kisshu went down.

XXX

I sigh deeply. _(I've done a lot of sighing today…I hope it doesn't become a bad habit!)_

Third period, probably the worst time of the day…

I have Algebra 2, yet I can't understand a single word the teacher is even saying! _(I might as well find a tutor or something before I fail this class…)_

"Isabella, do you need any help with your work?" Ami asked sweetly as she stood next to my desk.

I nod quickly; and, I completely ignore Kisshu, who is staring at me expectantly from his seat.

XXX

"Ah, I'm so glad that third period is finally over!" I said happily as Ami and I leave the classroom together.

"Yeah, me too." Ami replied with a sigh.

"What are you saying, Ami?! You're the smartest person in the class! It's too easy for you…" I whispered back with shock.

"Actually, because I'm smart, I get asked so many questions that I hardly even have time to do any of my work." Ami responded grimly.

We sigh, together, in unison; and, just then, I suddenly smile when I see Mitsuki approaching us.

"Look Ami, our sunshine is back! Where have you been, Mitsuki?" I questioned accusingly.

"Well, duh I've been looking for you two! I don't really care much for the start of the new semester, but I'm sure you two hate being late; especially, since Theater is our next class…" Mitsuki spoke with a grin.

"So, Theater's next, huh… I wonder what kind of play we'll be doing." Ami whispered curiously.

"We'll just have to go and see, won't we?" I spoke eagerly as I linked my arms with my two best friends as we headed to Theater.

XXX

"Alright class, our play for this entire semester…is Romeo and Juliet!" The teacher announced excitedly from center stage.

"Huh…?!" Mitsuki, Ami, and I said absently together.

A huge crowd of girls screams with joy, in front of the stage, while a group of boys sighs off to the right.

"I think I know why the girls screamed…" I whispered grimly, with an ominous feeling hanging over my head.

"Oh, why do you think they screamed, Isabella?" Ami asked, obviously oblivious to the other girls.

I point over at the boy's group and I can see Kisshu laughing-being the center of attention-; and, when Kisshu notices me staring at him, he smirks and he starts to walk over to where I'm standing.

"Kisshu, will make the perfect Romeo!" A random girl cried excitedly.

"Yeah, and I'll be his Juliet…" Another random girl spoke firmly.

"Here it comes…" I whispered anxiously while covering my ears.

The group of girls finally realize what two of them are fighting over; and, so now the entire group is fighting over Juliet's role, so they can obviously kiss Kisshu…

I sigh deeply. _(Alright, so how many sighs was that today? I think I lost count around one…)_

"Sorry girls, but if I do somehow become Romeo, then I won't do the part without Isabella being my Juliet." Kisshu finally said confidently.

Evil glares find their way over to where I stand and I sigh again. _(Look girls, it's not like I asked him to pick me… Ugh, I can't stand this anymore…)_

"Listen Kisshu, thanks for the offer, but just ask anyone here and they'll tell you all about my terrible stage fright. So, there is no way I'm being Juliet!" I replied as calmly as I could.

Kisshu smirks devilishly at me, before he jumps on the stage quickly and he turns to the teacher.

"If I become Romeo, will you force Isabella to become my Juliet?" He asked innocently.

"Of course…if you can put up a good audition for his role." The teacher replied casually.

"Oh, I know I'll have a fantastic performance…" Kisshu whispered over-confidently.

Kisshu looks out into the audience, while staring at me the entire time, and he begins his own version of a scene from Romeo and Juliet.

Once Kisshu finishes, everyone starts clapping: the group of girls, the teacher, the group of boys, and even my own friends clap!

"This isn't happening…! I won't play the role, I just won't!" I cried frantically.

I dash out of the auditorium as fast as I can, but unfortunately for me, I can't get far because Kisshu finds me in the hallway; and, he cuts me off from one of the exits to the outside.

"Isabella, it isn't as bad as you think… I can help you with that little stage fright of yours." Kisshu said sweetly.

"'Little stage fright…?' Are you insane?! I freeze up the moment I hit that stage and I see an audience! You don't know anything about me, Kisshu…" I whispered grimly.

Tears are forming in the corner of my eyes. _(Great, they want me to play Juliet's role; and, now I'm going to cry right in front of Kisshu! This day just keeps getting worse and worse!) _

_(Not to mention all the times I've sighed today, either…)_

I don't realize that I've been distracted too long, because suddenly Kisshu has already closed the space between us and he is hugging me now.

"K-Kisshu, w-what are you doing?" I stammered nervously.

"I'm here for you, Isabella. Let me help you." He whispered back softly.

I sigh deeply and then I let out a big laugh I was holding in.

"You know what, it doesn't seem like I have any other choice in the matter. One way or another, you'll just make me play as Juliet, so why not… I'll be your Juliet."

Kisshu pulls away from me suddenly and he has a big smirk on his face.

"I knew you would see things my way sooner or later, Isabella. Come on, let's go and tell everyone…after all, they're still waiting for your answer!"

Kisshu grabs my hand and he practically drags me all the way back to the auditorium; and, while I let him drag me, I stare at his hand.

I notice again that his skin is an unusual pale color, which is paler than my own…strange.

After we get back to the auditorium, and tell everyone that I will play the role of Juliet, we start going over every little detail of the play.

XXX

I sigh happily when the last bell, of the day, rings. _(Okay, I really need to do something about this sighing thing… Soon people will start to think that I'm a depressing person!)_

I walk slowly down the hallways until I end up at my locker and surprisingly enough, Ami and Mitsuki are already there.

"So…I heard you and Kisshu talked about the 'Juliet' thing! That's the only reason why you would ever agree to go on stage, right?" Mitsuki asked eagerly.

"You can tell us what happened, Isabella. We're here for you." Ami spoke firmly.

I sigh before I say grimly, "The only reason why I let Kisshu talk me into doing the part, is because I really want to get this whole 'stage fright thing' over with! I can't live my whole life in fear…"

We all sigh together and then we laugh at the same time. _(You know you have best friends, when you do everything together!)_

"Well, I need to get going…" I whispered finally.

"Are Kisshu and Mike waiting for you, Princess?" Mitsuki asked jokingly.

I smirk at her. _(It's your fault I'm stuck with the both of them in the first place…)_

"What will I do, they're both so crazy…" I said in a fake 'princess-like' voice.

"We'll see you tomorrow, or even later…okay, Isabella?" Ami asked warmly.

"Later sounds fine to me. After work, I'll tell you how it all went." I replied casually.

I hug my friends before, with my white messenger bag in hand, I turn and I head out the front doors of the school, while Kisshu and Mike comes to greet me.

"Ready to go, kitten?" Kisshu asked sweetly while holding out his hand.

Mike rolls his eyes and he starts walking ahead of us.

I nod to Kisshu and as I reach out to take his hand, I see yet again how unbelievably pale his skin is to mine.

_(Maybe, I'm just being paranoid… Kisshu isn't from outer space or something like that…is he?)_

XXX

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**


	3. Chapter three, Nya

**Chapter 3-**Kisshu is overprotective… Nya…

Café Pink, which is the name of my mom's café, is downtown-where all the other shops are-right before you hit the city; and, the cafe has two floors: the ground floor is the café and the second floor has spare rooms.

The café itself, on the outside and inside, is a mixture of pinks and violets; and, it looks like your average café shop.

There are two flower beds which sit in front of both windows out front; and, a striped, pink canopy hangs down, from the roof of the café, to protect the flowers from heavy rain.

The chairs and tables, inside the café, are all white with cute little figurines on every table; and, the café menus are on the tables too, of course.

The kitchen separates from the café with hot-pink, Café Doors; and, the kitchen itself was recently updated to the latest kitchen ware.

XXX

I sigh heavily. _(I thought being at school today was the worst part of my day, but boy am I wrong!)_

I stare at Kisshu and Mike from behind the kitchen doors at my mom's café.

Kisshu sits on one side of the room, which is the farthest away from Mike, and Mike sits at the other side.

But, they continue to glare at each other, even before we got into the café…

I sigh again. _(Seriously, I'm still doing this sighing thing? Ugh, I might be stuck with it for my whole life!)_

My mom, who is the owner/cook of the café, walks over to me with a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" She asked sweetly.

I half-smile at her as I answer anxiously, "I brought my friends over here from school, because they wanted to see your café, and well… Just take a look for yourself!"

I push the swinging doors open a little, so mom can glance out and into the café; and, when she comes back into the kitchen, and closes the doors, she smirks at me.

"Aw, aren't they cute? I really like the green haired one…" Mom whispered slyly.

I glare at her as I reply seriously, "Mom, they're not cute; and, don't you remember Mike? He's my friend and **only** my friend!"

Mom sighs before she answers calmly, "Yes, now I remember him…it's been a while since I last seen him."

I stare at her blankly, before I respond absently, "Um, mom, he was in here yesterday…and the day before that, since he's our regular customer."

Mom's eyes widens at her forgetfulness and she replies distractedly, "Uh, well, it was really busy in here yesterday…and oh, I think I hear the timer going off on the stove!"

Mom rushes over to the stove and she pretends to work; and, she is totally avoiding me as if I have the plague.

"Mom…" I whispered dully.

Ding.

I turn away from my mom at the stove and I push open one of the kitchen doors to peer out into the main café.

I see a customer walk in and the little bell, above the door, rings.

I grab my white, heart-shaped apron and I tie it around my café uniform: two pink ribbons pull my blonde hair up, a frilly, white headband sits on my head, a striped, red-and-light pink, mini-dress is my waitress outfit; and, the heart-shaped apron sits overtop the mini-dress and white socks with red shoes adorn my feet.

I also grab my notepad, off the counter, and I tuck it in one of the apron's pockets.

I smile as I walk out of the kitchen, over to where the customer stands, and I greet him, "Welcome to Café Pink, our specials today are: the 3-layer cakes and the hot fudge Sunday. May I show you to a seat, sir?"

"Ah, sure… Aren't you too young to work here, Miss?" The man asked curiously.

I show the customer in and I lead him to an empty table, which is the farthest away from Kisshu and Mike.

"Of course I am, sir. Actually, I'm helping my mom out with the café, for the time being, until she can hire more staff." I answered automatically.

"Ah, I see… What a wonderful child you are." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir. So, may I take your order?" I pulled out my notepad, from my apron's pocket, and I got ready to write his order down.

"Hmm…" He picks up the menu, on the table, and he glances at it. "I'll have some coffee and this pancake meal, here."

He points to a picture, of a pancake meal, so I lean closer to write the name of the meal.

The man smirks at me.

I write down his order, on my notepad, before I close it and I toss it back into my apron's pocket.

"Thank you for ordering. Your food will be ready as soon as it can." I spoke formally to the customer.

I turn to go back inside the kitchen, when I see my mom standing by the stove cooking something.

"We've got a customer mom. He says he wants this pancake meal and coffee." I told her as I handed her the note.

"Okay sweetie, thanks for taking the order. Can you pour some coffee for him and take his money? I'm busy making a three-layer cake…" Mom replied hastily as she grabbed the note and she stuffed it into her pocket.

"Oh, did someone order out?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it's for a wedding…"

"Can I deliver it when you're done?" I asked eagerly.

Mom turns in my direction and she gives me a look of shock.

"You actually want to deliver something? I'm surprised, you never want to leave the café…"

"Yeah, well, I really want to see the looks on the married couple's faces when I deliver the cake… People in love are so cute!" I sighed happily. _(Does __**sighing happily **__count as my "sigh count for the day"…? I hope not…)_

"I swear, you are such a strange child… I don't know where you get that personality from."

"You, of course, mom!" I smirked at her.

I hear a crash, from outside the kitchen, which makes my heart almost stop beating.

I rush out of the kitchen and I see Kisshu holding the customer, I had greeted, by his neck.

"Don't you ever look at **my **Isabella that way, Dammit!" Kisshu growled.

"Kisshu, stop it!" I screamed frantically as I raced out of the kitchen.

Kisshu quickly turns his attention away from the customer and he glares at me.

"This is also your fault, Isabella, for wearing that outfit!"

"What on Earth are you talking about?!" I questioned with confusion as I stopped a few feet away from him.

Just then Mike crashes into Kisshu, forcing him to let go of the man.

"What the hell is your problem?! Are you trying to kill him?!" Mike yelled angrily as he pinned Kisshu to the ground.

"Get off me! Someone needs to teach this idiot a lesson!" Kisshu snarled as he tried to leap at the man again.

"Alright, that's enough!" Mom showed up then and she poured cold water on both Kisshu and Mike.

"Huh?!" They said together.

"I will not let anyone fight in my café! Now get out, both of you, until you can calm down!" Mom spoke angrily as she pointed at the door.

Kisshu looks at her and then over at me; and, he glares at no one in particular, before he gets up and he rushes out of the café.

"Isabella, I'm really sorry…" Mike whispered apologetically, soaking wet.

I nod solemnly as I reply grimly, "Yeah, I know… I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Mike smiles warmly at me, before he gets up and he leaves the café.

"Mom I'm-" I started to say, but she held a hand up that silenced me.

Mom turns her full attention to the customer on the floor and she helps him off the ground.

"I'm really sorry that happened, sir. Please, don't file a law suit; and, the meal will be free." Mom spoke calmly.

"Oh, you can bet that a free meal won't stop me! I want compensation…" He replied angrily.

"Yes, of course, sir." Mom whispered grimly.

Mom turns her attention to me then and she glares in my direction.

I only nod back silently. _(I bet she plans on taking the money out of my paycheck…)_

_(Today really is the worst day I've ever had…)_

XXX

I walk into the kitchen and then inside the locker room, so that I can change back into my school uniform; and, by the time I'm done changing, I start crying uncontrollably.

"Why did you have to freak-out like that, Kisshu? Now my mom hates me; and, it's all your fault!" I yelled to myself.

I push the back door open-that leads to the alley-and I run outside, so I don't have to see my mom.

"Isabella, I'm sorry for getting so mad at you. Are you okay-" Mom started to say-when she walked into the locker room-, but I was out the door before she could even finish.

XXX

I rub my eyes, as I walk down the sidewalk, because they hurt from all the crying I had done in the café.

I'm also not paying any attention to where I'm going.

I just have to keep walking, to calm down, and to do something about these awful feelings I keep feeling…

"Kisshu, why…?" I kept repeating that over and over.

I turn around the corner and I trip over a pile of old newspapers.

I start crying even more. _(God, am I pathetic or what? Strike that, I'm worse than pathetic…)_

And, wouldn't you know it, it starts raining suddenly! _(Just like out of a chick-flick or something… Some one call Poetic Justice, we've got a crime in progress!)_

"Just my luck…" I whispered grimly.

I slowly get to my feet and I start walking again.

My head is beginning to hurt, from all the crying I did, and now I'm suddenly feeling light-headed because of it.

"Isabella…"

_(Oh great, if it isn't bad enough that Kisshu almost killed somebody…now I'm hearing his voice everywhere!)_

"Isabella, are you alright?" Kisshu whispered worriedly.

I turn quickly to see Kisshu standing under a store's canopy, with a worried look on his face.

"Kisshu…" I whispered with shock.

I want to hit him! I want to hate him…but, when I see that look on his face, I just rush over to him and I hug him tightly.

"Kisshu, why would you-"

"Now is not the time to talk, Isabella… You're soaking wet! Come with me to my place, so you can dry off and not catch a cold." He whispered into my wet hair.

I pull away from Kisshu, so that I can stare up at him.

_(How can I trust Kisshu after what he just did to that man? But, the reason Kisshu was so upset was because of me, after all…)_

_(So, what should I do…?)_

I nod slightly, before I answer earnestly, "Alright Kisshu, I need to call my friends any way…and my mom…"

Kisshu smiles at me weakly as he grabs my hand and he starts walking down the sidewalk, practically dragging me after him. _(This feels familiar…where have I seen this scene before?)_

"Kisshu, slow down…I can't keep up!" I spoke in-between breaths.

Kisshu turns back to me and he replies earnestly, "Don't worry kitten, we're almost there…"

Kisshu continues walking until we end up in an apartment complex, somewhere in the city.

"This is where you live, Kisshu?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, unfortunately for me I don't have enough money to afford a real house. I hope you don't mind, kitten…" Kisshu whispered sheepishly.

I shake my head automatically as I whisper casually, "It doesn't matter to me."

Suddenly, I shiver involuntarily.

"Come on Isabella, my apartment is on the top floor." Kisshu spoke calmly as he led me towards the elevator.

Once inside the elevator, my headache gets worse as we slowly make our way to the top floor.

XXX

I sigh deeply.

The doors to the elevator open up, but I don't move a muscle. _(I don't feel so hot…I mean good…because I do feel hot, did I already catch a cold? I can't move for some reason!)_

"Kitten…? No, **Isabella**, are you alright?" Kisshu questioned worriedly.

I close my eyes suddenly and I fall backwards until I feel Kisshu catch me in his arms.

"I can't…move…too tired." I barely whispered with exhaustion.

"I understand, kitten. I'll just have to carry you inside then…" Kisshu whispered back seriously.

I feel Kisshu lift me up into his arms as he carries me down the hall to the very last door.

Kisshu unlocks the door and he carries me inside.

I pass out before Kisshu can even put me down on his couch.

XXX

"Kisshu…? Where are you?" I whispered tiredly.

I suddenly feel a presence near me and I can feel someone grab my hand-which their hand is cold, compared to my hand.

"I'm here, kitten…"

I open my eyes to smile at Kisshu, who kneels next to me, while I lounge on his couch.

"I thought you left me…" I whispered with a yawn.

"Why would I **ever **leave you?"

"Because, everyone leaves **Isabella**…" I whispered, feeling light-headed again.

"Why are you talking like that, Isabella? Is it because you have a fever?" Kisshu asked, getting even more worried.

"I have a…what?" I giggled senseless.

_(Man, my head hurts so much, but then why am I so happy? Ah, I feel so sick…like "the world won't stop spinning" kind of sick…)_

"Isabella!"

"Huh…? What is it Kisshu?" I asked impatiently.

"You almost passed out again…"

"I'll be fine…you worry too much! Hey, do you know where my phone is?" I whispered while trying to sit up.

My head starts to spin, so I have to lay back down on the couch.

"Ugh…"

"Wait here, Isabella…"

I watch Kisshu get up and he looks around the room for something; and, he suddenly comes back with my sky blue, cell phone, which he hands it to me.

"Thanks…"

I slide my phone open and I look under the contacts for my friends' numbers, when my mom's number pops on the screen.

"Hello?" I answered automatically.

"Oh my god, where are you Isabella?! I'm worried sick about you! Are you okay?!" Mom questioned with worry.

I sigh happily before I respond casually, "I'm fine, mom, I'm at a friend's house now. I'll come home in a little while, okay?"

"No, tell me where you are and I'll pick you up!"

"I can't mom, I'm too tired to think straight…" I replied lazily.

"Isabella…? Are you…with that green haired boy?"

"Nope, mom, I have no idea who you're talking about…"

I start to fall off the couch, but Kisshu catches me and he helps me back up.

"Thanks, Kisshu… you're so nice!" I giggled softly.

"**Kisshu**…who is that Isabella?! Who's **there** with you?!" Mom yelled frantically.

"I'm sorry, mom, but you're yelling at me again… So, I have to hang up now okay? Byes!" I said quickly.

"Isabella, wait-"

I hang up on her before she can finish yelling at me. _(At least, that's what it sounded like she was going to do… Oh well, too late now!)_

"Well, that takes care of **her **right, Kisshu?"

I turn to smirk at Kisshu, but he is gone.

"Kisshu…?" I got up from the couch, almost falling over in the process, and I looked around the room.

The apartment is all open-except for two doors that led elsewhere-, so that means: the living room, the kitchen, and the dining room are all in one.

But I must say, that Kisshu decorates the place well because you can't even tell that it is all one room.

I notice Kisshu is standing over by the only ceiling-to-floor window, in the living room, so I rush over to where he stands.

"Kisshu…what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"This is all my fault, Isabella… If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't be sick now." He whispered grimly.

I toss my phone over at the couch, but I hear it land somewhere else.

"It's not your fault, Kisshu!" I replied anxiously.

Kisshu turns to look at me, with tears in his eyes.

"Yes it is… First, I was jealous of that idiot Mike; and, then I almost killed someone!"

"Kisshu…" I whispered.

I hug him tightly and I sigh deeply. _(Okay, so this sigh does count…because I really do feel depressed!)_

"I don't blame you at all… If you would just talk to me, like a normal person, then we could have avoided this crazy mess!"

Kisshu sighs too and then he wraps his arms around me as he whispers seriously, "Isabella…I…love you."

I pull away just enough to stare up at him. _(Did I hear him right? Did he just say…l-love?!)_

Kisshu smirks down at me.

He leans closer to me until our faces were only inches apart and then he kisses me.

XXX

I sigh happily.

I close my eyes and I start to drown in Kisshu's kiss.

I never felt this happy before in my entire life…so, why is Kisshu so upset?

Kisshu's arms tighten around me and the kiss becomes more forceful.

_(Kisshu…what's wrong?)_

I can faintly hear a phone ringing, in the distance, before I pass out in Kisshu's arms again.

XXX

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**


	4. Chapter four, Nya

**Chapter 4-**Was it all a dream, a cold, or was it for real? Nya?

"Like I told you two already: after Kisshu kissed me, I passed out, and I woke up in my room the next morning…" I whispered with a yawn.

"Do you think Kisshu could have carried you home, after you passed out, Isabella?" Ami asked curiously.

"How could he have brought me home?! All the doors to my house were locked when I woke up this morning…" I answered absently.

"What about your window? Maybe he carried you up the drain pipe; and, he hoisted you through the window!" Mitsuki commented with a sly grin.

"I doubt he did that! One, my window was **also** locked this morning and two, I highly doubt Kisshu would carry me all the way up to my window..." I answered indifferently.

"Maybe Kisshu is an alien; and, he just flew up-while carrying you-unlocked your window, before he put you in your bed. After that, he locked the window and he flew on home!" Mitsuki added excitedly.

"What, that's nonsense…! Kisshu isn't an alien…sheesh, what are you thinking, Mitsuki?" I responded in a huff.

"No need to shoot my ideas down, Isabella. I'm only trying to help…" Mitsuki whispered grimly.

"I know Mitsuki, I'm just really cranky at the moment…"

It's Tuesday morning, when Ami dragged Mitsuki and I to the school's library to check Monday's assignments. _(But, if you ask me, she just really wants to know what happened yesterday…)_

"But, it still doesn't make any sense! How did you end up back in your room?" Mitsuki questioned with disbelief.

"Were you just dreaming the entire thing up?" Ami asked earnestly.

"How should I know? I had a cold yesterday…so, maybe I did dream it all up." I answered both questions.

"How do you know that you had a cold? Maybe you dreamed that part up too!" Mitsuki responded with a chuckle.

"Maybe…who knows." I whispered lazily.

"Are you still tired, Isabella?" Ami asked with worry.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. I just don't like waking up in the morning… Man, why can't school just start in the afternoon or something like that?" I whined.

Mitsuki suddenly moves her chair closer to mine, while wrapping one arm around my shoulder, she replies enthusiastically, "You and I think alike, my friend!"

I chuckle and so does Mitsuki.

As soon as we chuckled, the librarian hushes us and we immediately get quiet again.

"I think we should go over the facts one more time right, Isabella?" Ami asked.

Mitsuki lets her arm drop from my shoulder and she picks her History book up-trying to look like she is doing something-and she questions curiously, "Why do you want to figure this out so much, Ami? I know **I **want to know-more than anyone in this room-, but I'm surprised you're so interested in Isabella's love life!"

"Well…it's not that I want to pry or anything… It's just, what if it really did happen? Then, as Isabella's friends, it's up to us to uncover the truth! Or, that is what I was thinking at least, Isabella." Ami whispered sheepishly.

"That's fine with me, Ami. I don't really mind you two knowing about what happened between Kisshu and I. After all, I want to know if it even happened!" I replied anxiously.

We all nod in agreement.

Ami suddenly pulls out a spiral notebook, from her brown messenger bag, and she starts to jot down notes.

"Okay…so where do we start?"

"Let's not go too far back! I can't really keep up with the 'note taking' thing, okay?" Mitsuki asked jokingly. _(I have no idea how you're going to survive this semester, let-alone the school year, if you can't even keep up with the notes! Maybe I'm just being too hard on Mitsuki, after all… She is getting "mostly" B's, so I should give her an "A" for effort!)_

_(Or is that an "E" for effort? I don't even know. God, first I can't stop sighing and now I'm being totally sarcastic! What is wrong with me, lately? Ever since I met Kisshu, I'm like a completely different person… or maybe it's just __**me**__…)_

Ami nods in silence.

Both girls turn their full attention on me and I sigh deeply.

_(Let's see, where to start at…)_

"I suppose we should start with yesterday, after school, when I got to Café Pink." I finally spoke reluctantly.

Ami wrote that down in her notebook as she replies with interest, "Yes, you never did tell us how **that** went…"

"Well, you're never gonna believe this, but after a customer came in-and I served him-Kisshu attacked him…" I responded with a shiver.

"Oh my god, was he alright?! Kisshu didn't…did he?" Ami asked worriedly, even though she couldn't say _kill_.

"Nope, Mike stopped him in time." I added quickly.

"Damn, I never imagined Kisshu as the jealous **and** violent type… You should write that down Ami!" Mitsuki commented jokingly.

"I already wrote it down, Mitsuki." Ami spoke as she clicked her mechanical pencil, in a reporter-like way.

"So, then what happened next?" Mitsuki questioned eagerly.

"I think you two are enjoying this a little too much…" I replied with a sly chuckle.

"Well, we're just doing this for your own best interest, but if you don't want us too, then we'll stop taking notes." Ami whispered seriously while closing her notebook.

"Wait, no it's fine really! I'm just worried that Kisshu might find out were talking about him like this…" I whispered anxiously.

"That's not even likely, I've done a little research myself," Mitsuki began seriously, before she added mischievously, "I've spied on Kisshu in all the locations that he goes to, but the library isn't one of them! So, you have nothing to worry about, Isabella!"

"Sure you say that now, but you just jinxed yourself and me!" I replied more anxious now.

"Oh…um, sorry about that!" Mitsuki said with a chuckle and while she scratched the back of her head.

Speak-of-the-Devil, Kisshu suddenly walks into the library through the only library doors, that I know of, and he scans the room until he spots me.

I'm sitting at one of the long tables, in the center of the room. _(Great, of course he spots me! I stand out too much in the center of the room!)_

"There you are, kitten… I've been looking for you everywhere!" Kisshu spoke eagerly, while he smirked at me and he headed towards my table.

I gasp suddenly and I feel my face flush at seeing Kisshu.

"Isabella, you're beat red!" Mitsuki commented with genuine shock.

"I guess it's a subconscious reaction to seeing Kisshu again…" Ami added seriously.

"Girls, start 'Plan B'…!" I whispered desperately.

"Sweet, I never thought the day would come when we could actually use 'Plan B'! I, Mitsuki Domino, will protect you: Isabella Jones!" Mitsuki spoke firmly, while she stood on her chair and she had one foot on the table, which was in front of her. _(Oh my, is this from any comedy I know? Or is it just a dramatic scene? Either way, Mitsuki knows how to get a good laugh out of me!)_

"Young lady, get your foot off that table now!" The librarian spoke angrily.

"Sorry, ma'am…" Mitsuki removed her foot and she immediately sat back down in her chair.

Ami and I chuckle at Mitsuki, before Mitsuki glares at us and she replies heatedly, "Do you want my help in 'Plan B', or not?"

"Yes, please!" I answered immediately.

I turn around, in Kisshu's direction, and I see that he is almost to our table already! _(We better hurry, I don't know if I can even face him now!)_

"Alright girls, here we go!" Mitsuki cheered excitedly.

I grab her hand and Mitsuki grabs mine, while I speak to her encouragingly, "Good luck on your mission today, Mitsuki!"

"Just call me Agent Domino, when we're working." She responded seriously.

We shake hands before Mitsuki jumps up from her seat and she dashes over to where Kisshu stands; and, as she completely blocks his path, she signals to Ami and I: _to get-a-move-on_! _(Way to go, Mitsuki! I knew I could count on you!)_

"Hey Kisshu, I have a really important question that I need to ask you…" Mitsuki began casually.

"Not now, Mitsuki, I need to talk to Isabella about something!" Kisshu replied impatiently.

"Oh please, it won't take long…I promise!"

"Fine, but make it quick…" Kisshu replied with a sigh. _(Good, he took the bait…)_

That is our cue!

Ami grabs my hand and she drags me through the rows of books until we find a rear exit. _(So, now I know of two exits in the library! I'll probably need this information, __**later**__…)_

"Here we are, next stop escape city!" Ami spoke, while holding the door open for me. _(I think my sarcasm is rubbing off on sweet, and reliable, Ami! Nah, I'm just being paranoid…)_

"Nice one, make sure to write that one down!" I spoke jokingly as I winked at her.

"What do you mean, I already did…" Ami spoke seriously as she flashed me a smirk, before she closed the door behind me. _(Okay, I'm definitely a bad influence on her…)_

XXX

Once I'm safely outside the library, I silently but quickly make my way down the rear-exit's steps to put enough distance between Kisshu and I. _(Man, this isn't easy…)_

I sigh heavily once I reach the last step and then I suddenly realize that Kisshu is in all of my classes!

"Oh no…I'm doomed!"

XXX

So, here's how the rest of my day went…

First period: I got to the classroom-before Kisshu did-and I sighed a-sigh-of-relief, until he walked into the room.

When he noticed me, he tried to hurry over to where I was sitting, but Ami-being the best friend that she is-decided to sit next to me.

So, Kisshu had to sit next to the door, but he kept looking back at me constantly.

Second period: Ami and Mitsuki decided to run the track with me; and, then as Kisshu started to follow us, Mitsuki decided to throw a football in his direction.

Kisshu caught it-by the way-, but it only made all the football players go and tackle him!

Lunch: Mitsuki told us the best way to avoid Kisshu at lunch, is to get the obsessive "fan-girls" to sit next to him.

So, she went around to all the "fan-girls" tables and she told them that Kisshu was going to sit next to me again today…

So, you can probably imagine what happened with this one… _(And, if you can't, well, I can give you a hint: as soon as Kisshu tried to sit down at my-empty-table, there was a swarm of girls fighting just to sit next to him!)_

_(It was funny to watch, but not funny for Kisshu. I can imagine, anyway…)_

Third period: was probably the easiest class to avoid Kisshu!

We're asked to partner up and compare our math notes; and, luckily for me, I had Ami in that math class.

Otherwise, I probably wouldn't even know what we were working on!

Oh, and to avoid Kisshu, of course…

But, probably the hardest class to avoid Kisshu is: Fourth period… Since, after all, he's Romeo and I'm his Juliet!

XXX

"Girls, there's nothing we can do about this one…" I whispered grimly as we stood outside the auditorium's doors.

"Maybe there is something… We just can't give up yet, Isabella!" Mitsuki protested.

"Mitsuki, have you already forgotten that Isabella is playing one of the lead roles?" Ami questioned anxiously.

"Oh, she is? Sorry, I kind of forgot…" Mitsuki responded grimly with an uncomfortable chuckle.

"It was a good plan, at the beginning, but now there's just no hope of avoiding him!" I replied grimly.

"Cheer up, Isabella! Maybe 'the thing' Kisshu wants to talk to you about has absolutely nothing to do with yesterday…" Mitsuki commented hopefully.

"That's a nice thought, Mitsuki. But, I highly doubt it… After all, why is he so urgent to talk to me then?" I questioned worriedly.

"Oh, that's also true…"

"Well, we'll never know if we keep standing out here. Come on, Isabella, we're here for you." Ami responded with a heart-warming smile.

"Ami, o-okay… I'll just get it over already! I mean…what's the worse thing that can happen?" I whispered nervously and anxiously.

XXX

I sigh heavily as I push open the auditorium doors and I walk slowly inside. _(It's not __**that**__ bad right? Kisshu just wants to talk…__**right? **__So, then why am I so unbelievably nervous?)_

I glance around the auditorium, looking for Kisshu, but I don't notice him standing anywhere; and, so I'm secretly hoping that he left school early.

But, to my dismay, as soon as the doors close, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Isabella, we need to talk…**now**." Kisshu whispered seriously from behind me.

I sigh deeply and I nod slowly.

Kisshu removes his hand from my shoulder, so that he can take my hand instead; and, as he leads me towards the stage, all eyes are on us…which makes me even more nervous!

Once on stage, Kisshu continues to drag me across the stage until we are safely behind the stage curtains, so that we can talk privately.

"First off, why have you been avoiding me all day?" Kisshu questioned heatedly when he turned to face me.

"W-What? I…h-haven't been avoiding you…" I tried to say calmly, but stuttered instead.

Kisshu glares at me, but then he smirks instead.

"Oh really? Then why have your friends been trying to keep us apart all day?"

"Oh…um, about that-" I started to say, but Kisshu cut me off.

"Isabella… What do you remember from yesterday?" He finally questioned anxiously.

_(Here it comes… I know exactly what he wants me to say: oh, we kissed, right? No, there's no way I can say that to his face! It's sooo embarrassing!)_

My face flushes at the very mention of kissing Kisshu; and, as I try to think of a good excuse, I just stare blankly at him.

"Isabella…?"

_(I need something to distract his attention from me… Yeah, I could always throw him off guard! That's it…)_

"I remember…that you attacked a customer yesterday, in my mom's café." I whispered nervously.

Kisshu's expression changes and he's taken aback-he hadn't expected me to say that, indeed-, before he replies sorrowfully, "I never got the chance to apologize for that…"

"I'll say…" I whispered automatically.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. H-How's your mom doing?" He asked sweetly.

"Oh, well, she's fine now… I think she calmed down a lot after I came home last night." I replied casually.

_(Oh crap… I never did find out __**how**__ I got home! I just opened up another bomb! Dammit… Well, maybe, he didn't hear me…)_

"About **that**, Isabella, I'll ask you again: what **else** do you remember from yesterday?"

_(Oh no…he __**did**__ hear me… What do I do? What should I say? Why is he staring at me like that? Ugh, I can't handle all this pressure!)_

"Isabella, I love you."

"Huh?"

I come back to reality because of those three little words; and, as I stare at Kisshu, my heart begins to race.

"K-Kisshu…I…" I was at a loss for words and I didn't know what to say.

It feels like the world around me is spinning out of control and I'm stuck for the entire ride.

_(Kisshu, just said…that he loved me! I barely even know him, yet he said something like that to me… What…should I do now?!)_

_**(Do what we always do, Isabella… Feign ignorance and run!)**_

_(__**You**__ again…? I told __**you**__, so many times already, that I don't need __**your**__ advice!)_

_**(Oh really, who was it that saved you during your childhood, with **__**her**__** advice? Oh, that's right, it was **__**me**__**! Do you even love him, Isabella?)**_

_(I-I don't know…)_

_**(Your pathetic…if you won't run, then **__**I**__** will!)**_

Suddenly, my split-personality takes complete control over my mind and body.

She turns her attention back to Kisshu, who is still waiting for an answer expectantly, and she flashes him a smirk before she dashes out the stage doors.

XXX

"_Stop this already, we've already run out of the school! How far do you plan on going, __**me**__?" I questioned angrily._

"Oh, I plan on being in control for a **long** time, this time around; and, you always get to have your fun, now it's my turn!" The **other me **answered smugly using my body.

"_Just stop this! What do you want from me?"_

The **other me **stops running and her smirk slowly fades.

"I just…want people to know about me too… It's always 'Isabella' this or 'Isabella' that… What about me?!"

"_I-I…didn't know…"_

"Of course you wouldn't know, I can keep secrets from even **you**… Now, shut up and leave me alone!" The **other me **spoke heatedly, while she started running again, and as she turned a corner, she ran into a blonde haired guy.

They both fall to the ground with a thud and all I can do is watch from a passerby's point of view.

_(As long as the __**other me**__ is in control, all I __**can**__ do is watch…)_

"Oh, I'm so sorry," The **other me **began sweetly-trying to sound like me-, as she added sincerely, "I didn't see you when I turned the corner."

"Well, considering how fast you were running, I doubt you would **see** anything." The blonde haired guy replied casually.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The **other me **asked nervously.

He stares at her-me-before he adds seriously, "It was so obvious that you ran, otherwise you **would** have seen me when you turned the corner."

"Oh, well…I-" The **other me**, surprisingly, was at a loss for words.

"_Ha, pay back!" I whispered with a chuckle._

"What's your name?" The blonde haired guy asked curiously.

"Why should I tell you anything?" The **other me **spoke angrily- while getting off the ground and brushing off **my **uniform-, before she added heatedly, "You're a complete stranger to me! How do I know that you're not some stalker?"

"Well, I'd have to know you first if I were a stalker, right?" He responded half-jokingly, while he also helped himself off the ground.

The **other me **just stares at him, completely speechless.

_**(Who is this freak, anyway? Anything I say, he says it right back at me in a sarcastic way! He's almost like…me! And, I can't stand that!)**_

_(Have you finally met your match, __**me**__?)_

_**(I told you to shut up already!)**_

"My name is Erick Sims, it's nice to meet you _." He spoke warmly.

"Ugh, fine, my name is Isabella Jones. Are you happy now?"

"Not quite, that's not really **you** is it, Isabella?" Erick questioned with an eyebrow raised.

_(Huh, how did he know? Can he see me or something?)_

"No, I can't see you, Isabella. Ever since I was little, I've always been able to hear everyone's split-personality…or rather their soul, as you would call it." He responded confidently.

_(No way, that's soo cool!)_

_**(Don't you mean so…weird? This guy is a nut, a quack, let's just get out of here…)**_

"**You're **not going anywhere, until you let Isabella have control again…" Erick replied coolly.

Erick pulls out a strange, grayish-looking device from his pocket, while he mumbles unintelligible words, he presses several buttons at one time.

Suddenly, a white light engulfs both the **other me **and myself; and, as a warm feeling washes over me, suddenly I can't hear **her** voice anymore.

Just then, something even stranger happens…

I hear a cat meow!

I slowly open my eyes and I see a Siamese cat-with little, white angel wings-floating in front of me.

I glance all around me, but I'm still surrounded by that strange white light.

"Am I…dead?" I questioned worriedly.

The cat meows again and I smile warmly at her.

I hold my arms out, for her to come, and she floats towards me.

But, instead of resting in my arms, the Siamese cat goes right inside my body!

"W-What's going on…?!"

The warm feeling comes back again and I feel empowered by it this time as I wrap my arms around myself to keep this feeling close.

Suddenly, I know what is going to happen even before I begin to change…

A white orb appears in front of me, so I reach my hands out to touch the orb and as it starts to glow, it engulfs me in its light.

The two blue ribbons, in my hair, unravel themselves and fall to the ground; and, I can feel my blonde hair get shorter until it stops just below my ears and, without even looking, I know my blonde hair changes to silver.

Also, without looking, I know that my ocean blue eyes turn into a hot-pink color.

My school uniform disappears in a puff of green light and-what looks like-a cream-colored ballerina's dress takes its place; and, a frilly, cream, collar appears around my neck and the white orb hangs from the collar.

I cross my arms over the white orb and suddenly cream gloves appear on both of my hands.

I move my arms away from the white orb and I spin around twice, while Siamese cat ears appear on my head; and, when I twirl around again, a Siamese cat tail appears behind me-with a cream ribbon attached to it.

I wrap my arms around myself as a white light shines from the orb and knee-high, cream, boots appears on my feet.

Suddenly, my body moves on its own and ends my transformation with a pose: my fingers curl themselves, into my palms, as my hands hang on either side of my face and I stand on one leg, while my other leg bends behind me a little.

"Spirit Mew Sugar, reporting for duty! Nya!" I spoke with confidence.

"Well, I hadn't been expecting **that**…! When my Uncle Ryou told me about this Soul Device, he never mentioned there were spirit animals inside!" Erick spoke excitedly.

I blink several times before I realize that I'm back in the real world; and, as I stare at Erick, I take in his features.

Erick has short blonde hair-which ends halfway down his neck-, with short bangs, sky blue eyes, and a light-gold tan; and, he wears a sleeveless, white, vest-shirt, with a dark blue, collar around his neck, and he wears black pants with white shoes.

"Um…what just happened to me?" I asked nervously.

"Just take a look for yourself." He pointed towards a shop's window.

I rush over to the window and as gaze at myself through it, I gasp.

"Oh my god, what did you do to me?! Not that I don't think that I'm totally adorable…but that's besides the point!" I cried frantically.

"Calm down, Isabella. There's a reasonable explanation for all of this." Erick replied calmly.

"Oh, really?!" I spoke heatedly as I turned my attention back to him and I added angrily, "What's your explanation for this?"

"Have you ever heard of: Tokyo Mew Mew?" He asked seriously.

"You mean those amazing super girls with animal powers? I thought they were a myth…" I whispered, while my cat ears twitched.

"No, they're real alright; and, my uncle was apart of that entire operation." Erick added confidently.

"So…how…what…?" I stuttered absently.

_(I have so many questions that I don't even know where to start.)_

"My uncle retired from the Tokyo Mew Mew project, but he gave me this device to continue in his place. Although, I had no idea it had animal spirits inside them, everything turned out well in the end; and, you even got back in control, while the other you is asleep, so all is well." Erick commented casually.

"'All is well…' Like hell it is, change me back! And, what do you mean animal spirit**s**, was there more than one?" I questioned accusingly.

"We'll save that for later… First, we should get out of the open or people will start to ask too many unwanted questions." Erick replied while noticing passerby's stares.

I notice that they are all staring at me, instead of both of us, so I flush and I nod in agreement.

"Alright, I know where we can go so we can talk: my mom's café. She isn't there now because she had a delivery to make, so it sounds like a good idea, right?" I asked worriedly.

"Sure, let's hurry!" Erick spoke unnerved by people's stares.

"I'll lead the way, just follow me…" I whispered as I walked ahead.

_(Oh god, what's happening? First Kisshu tells me that he loves me and now…I'm…a Mew Mew? I don't understand what's happening anymore!)_

XXX

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**


	5. Chapter five, Nya

**Chapter 5-**Unexpected meeting? Wait, now I'm a Mew Mew?! Nya?!

I sigh deeply before I peer through Café Pink's windows and when I notice that it is empty, I rush over to the café's door.

The close sign is hanging on the inside of the door, so I pull out my spare key, which I hide inside one of the flower beds.

I turn back to Erick and I speak secretively, "Pretend you never saw that… If my mom ever found out that I hide one of the spare keys here, she'd kill me!"

"I'm sure as long as you hide it somewhere more secure, your mom won't notice at all." Erick replied with a sly grin.

I look at him uneasily, before I shake my head and I return my attention back to the door; and, once I slide the key in the lock and turned the handle, I push open the café door.

"Come on in…and make sure to close the door behind you." I whispered, being way too formal. _(Working at this café has made me too polite… I'm so not used to it, especially considering the __**other me**__…)_

I hear the door close behind me, but I keep walking until I reach the hot-pink, kitchen doors.

I peer inside-just to make sure that mom is still on her delivery-and I notice a yellow sticky-note is hanging on the aluminum refrigerator.

I race over to the frig, grab the sticky note, and I silently read the words on the paper: "_Dear Isabella, I'm running late with this last delivery, so I'm coming home at dinner time. I want you to either wait at home for me or I want you to stay at the café… Please, don't go running off again like you did yesterday! You nearly gave me a heart-attack… Well, I'll see you soon, sweetie. Love, Mom."_

"Mom, you're so paranoid sometimes…" I whispered jokingly.

Casually, I toss the note on the counter and I return to the kitchen doors.

It was then when I notice my reflection in the refrigerator.

I'm still Spirit Mew Sugar!

Suddenly, I dash out of the kitchen and I find Erick sitting at one of the tables like he is a customer or something-which makes me a little mad-, but I have to calm down because I need his help to change me back to normal.

"Erick, what do I do? I need to change back to my normal self… I can't let my mom, let alone my best friends, see me like this!" I cried frantically.

Erick glances up at me, from one of the café menus, and he sighs deeply before he says indifferently, "Calm down, Isabella. If you remember anything at all, from the first Mew Mews, it's that they can change back to their originals selves easily."

"Oh, really? And, just how exactly do they do that?" I questioned with disbelief.

"Just touch the white, Soul Orb-around your neck-and imagine yourself changing back to normal. It's just that easy…" Erick spoke casually as he returned his attention to the menu and he completely ignored me.

I grumble words under my breath, before I sigh; and, then I reach up to touch the white, orb hanging from my collar.

As I hold the orb, in my gloved hand, I imagine that I'm wearing my school's uniform again; and, suddenly a white, light flashes and nearly blinds me, so I have to close my eyes.

When I open my eyes again, my whole appearance returns to normal and I'm wearing my school's uniform again.

"Yes, I did it!" I cheered excitedly.

"It's too early for celebrating, isn't Isabella?" Erick commented warily.

"What do you mean, Erick?" I asked, while glaring at him.

"Just because you changed back to normal, doesn't mean the spirit animal has left your body."

"Well, then make it leave! I didn't ask for any of this…" I replied in a huff.

"You wanted control again, right? Well, the only way to do that is to harmonize your soul with your **split-personality**. Then, and only then, will the spirit animal leave your body." Erick responded seriously.

"Didn't the first group of Mew Mew girls have to defeat all the aliens, before they could get rid of their animal powers?" I questioned skeptically.

"Yes that's true, but that was then and this is now. There are new sets of rules that we're playing by, Isabella. And one of them is **you**…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"When, and **if** the aliens come back, it's your job to make sure they don't hurt anyone." Erick spoke seriously as he placed the menu on the table and he glanced up at me.

"What's the big deal, the first Mew Mews fought the aliens, right? It'll be a piece of strawberry cake!" I added jokingly, while holding the first two fingers, of my right hand, up for the victory sign.

"I doubt that it **will **be… We have no idea what kind of technique they'll use, so I want you to always be on your guard!" Erick ordered.

"Who are you to tell me what to do any way?" I questioned with my hands on my hips.

"Well, considering that I **made **you into a Mew Mew… I think that makes me the leader." Erick commented casually.

"No it doesn't," I began dully, before I added childishly, "It's more like you're the **supervisor**… And, I'd be the leader if there was one! Since I became the first Mew Mew, so it's only natural that I'm the leader."

"Fine, whatever, can we get back on topic here? Didn't you have more questions to ask me?" Erick asked, slowly becoming uninterested in the conversation.

"Oh, yeah I did! Thanks for reminding me, Erick… Okay, let's see…" I began, while I placed my pointer finger on my chin, so that I could concentrate my thoughts. _(A bad, force of habit…but it's how I concentrate when I'm thinking about something.)_

"Don't take too long… Isn't your mom coming home soon?" Erick asked warily.

"Yeah, she is… So, I guess I should start with: why were you so nervous when we were outside earlier?" I questioned with curiosity.

"Oh, that…" Erick spoke anxiously as he suddenly looked pale, before he added cautiously, "Well you see, when I was younger, my Uncle Ryou thought it was for my best interest to have many talents at my disposal. However, what he didn't realize is: that by being pressured to learn new things, around so many adults, would cause me to have an irrational fear of being stared at."

I smirk at him and I try to stifle a laugh, when an idea comes into my head.

Suddenly, I stare directly at Erick, with a serious face, and I wait to see what kind of reaction he will have.

"It doesn't work when **children** do it…" Erick commented dully.

"W-What did you call me?! I'm not a child!" I cried, while crossing my arms.

"And, just how **old** are you, Isabella?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, never-you-mind how old I am! I still have more questions to ask…" I spoke nervously, trying to avoid that topic.

"And, they are…?"

"Alright, I got one: what's our team name then?" I questioned with my arms still crossed.

"Isn't it obvious? I thought that, from your transformation, you would already assume what your team name was… But, since you don't already know, I'll tell you: Spirit Mew Mews!"

"Why 'Spirit Mew Mews'? Couldn't you come up with something, oh I don't know, **original**?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Well, think about it for a minute: first a **Spirit** Animal appeared before you, then a **Soul** Orb, and finally you even called yourself '**Spirit Mew **Sugar'. What more proof do you need? The name fits like a glove; and, I'm sure the other girls will agree with me." Erick commented with confidence.

"So, that brings me to my next question: are there really other girls out there who have spirit animals inside them?" I asked with curiosity, while uncrossing my arms and placing my hands on my hips instead.

"Yes, since my** uncle **made this device, naturally he placed five spirit animals inside it. Just like he had used five endangered animal species for the first Mew Mews. Any more questions?" Erick spoke, before he yawned slightly.

"Um, oh, yeah… I've got one last question: what's a 'Soul Orb'? Is that a weapon, or something?" I questioned with curiosity again; and, while saying all this, I removed my hands from my hips and I placed my pointer finger back on my chin.

"A Soul Orb isn't a weapon, it's what your soul is in." Erick spoke seriously.

"Oh, so it's kind of like the **other me**, right?"

"Ugh, no it isn't like that at all! How do I explain it so that you can understand?" Erick began heatedly, before he added intensely, "Oh, wait, I know! Think of the Soul Orb as a source of power; and, you're the conductor of that power. So, when you need to rely on your power, the Soul Orb appears and helps you to channel that power. Do you understand now?"

"P-Power…um, conductor…c-channeling? No, sorry, I'm afraid I still don't understand!" I spoke grimly as I shook my head in defeat.

"Ugh, it's fine… It's my fault for trying to explain it in a complex way. I blame my uncle for teaching me how to explain things!" Erick whispered back dramatically.

"Geez, you must really hate your uncle, right?" I asked sarcastically.

"That would be another question; and, like you said before, you're all finished asking me questions." Erick responded with a smirk.

"Hey, that one doesn't count! Oh fine, whatever…it's not like I wanted to know anyway…" I whispered indifferently.

Erick yawns slightly as he closes his eyes; and, then he stretches out his arms above his head, while he still sits in his chair.

"What's wrong, are you tired or something?"

"Another question…" Erick whispered jokingly with one eye open.

"Would you cut that out already?!" I cried angrily, my face flushing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad. Yes, I suppose I'm tired… I just flew in to Tokyo, from America, and I'm exhausted!" Erick whined.

"Oh, so you're from America too?" I questioned with disbelief.

Erick smirks at me again and I almost hit him, until he replies seriously, "So it would seem, but as you know: my uncle is from here."

"Oh, really? My mom is from Tokyo too, what a coincidence!"

"Or **is** it…?"

"Would you stop joking around already! On another note: how am I going to explain you, being in the café, to my mom?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know, but you better think fast… I think I hear someone unlocking the café door." Erick spoke casually, while relaxing in his chair.

"Ugh, why didn't you say so sooner?" I spoke nervously, before I added half-jokingly, "I've just met you and I already can't stand you!"

I rush over to the café door, while I try to block my mom's view of Erick, as I see my mom open it and she walks inside.

"Hello sweetie, sorry it took so long… The delivery was farther away then I thought it would be. And, I see you decided to listen to my note as I expected, but I'm just glad to see you, Isabella." Mom spoke lovingly as she closed the space between us and she enveloped me into a big, mother-daughter-hug.

"I missed you too, mom. Now, can you please stop hugging me? It's soo embarrassing!" I spoke nervously, trying to free myself from her grasp.

"Alright sweetie, I'll stop… Just as soon as you tell me who that blonde haired, young man is." Mom whispered with a stern tone.

_(Crap…I forgot that I can't hide anything from my mom! Or at least not the obvious things… Oh no, what should I say now? How do I explain this to her, without telling her that I'm a Mew Mew?)_

_(Oh wait, I got it! It's per-rrfect… Huh, did I just meow? I'm just imagining things again…)_

_(Oh well…let's do this!)_

"Well, mom, I wanted to surprise you, but you caught me! Erick here, wanted to apply for the assistant manager job at the café. _Yeah, that's right_… So, he can take over when you go on that, well-deserved, café trip you wanted to take right, mom?" I spoke enthusiastically as I began my well-thought-out excuse.

"Didn't you always tell me that you wanted to witness several kinds of cakes and pastries? Well, now's your chance!" I tried to speak calmly and confidently, so she wouldn't suspect a thing.

"I did say that, didn't I? And, I really do need an assistant manger… Well, why not, if Isabella says it's okay, then it's okay by me! Welcome to Café Pink, Erick _." Mom spoke warmly, while letting go of me and walking over to where Erick sat.

"Sims, my name is Erick Sims; and, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Jones! Isabella has told me so much about you." Erick spoke sincerely as he stood up from his chair and he took my mother's hand to shake her hand.

She shakes his hand in return and she replies with surprise, "Really, my daughter talks about me? Are you sure? The only thing she talks about is…well, everything else but me!"

"Very funny mom, but that's totally not true!" I corrected her.

"I know, sweetie, I just like picking on you. Now, I'm going to need you to fill out some forms. If that's okay by you, Erick." Mom spoke.

"Sure, sounds great," Erick spoke seriously as he glared at me, before he returned his attention back to my mom and he added slyly, "Could I also ask a favor of you?"

"Oh, what ever you need… I'm sure I can get it for you." She answered with a warm smile.

"Well, I just moved here to Tokyo and I don't have a place to stay, so I was hoping that you would let me stay here. If it's not too much trouble…" Erick asked sweetly.

I mouth the words, _'What do you think you're doing?' _at Erick, but he ignores me purposefully.

"Sure, it's no trouble at all. We have a spare room upstairs that you can use. Oh, and I'll need to give you one of our spare keys to get in/out of the café, right? Isabella, bring me one of our keys…" Mom ordered.

"Mom, you're not serious! You're letting a complete, _and __**total**_, stranger live in our café?" I questioned with disbelief as I brought the spare key to her, which I had held the entire time.

"Well, since you so **highly **recommended him as my assistant manager, I have decided to trust your decision. After all, wasn't it also your decision to bring those two boys in here yesterday, too?" Mom replied coolly with a sly grin as she took the key from my hand.

_(Oh no she didn't! She did a one-eighty on the situation and found a way to make me the bad guy here! Way to go mom…)_

"O-Okay…fine…he can stay here, _better than staying at __**our**__ house_, but that's the last time you can make me feel guilty about something I didn't do!" I spoke in a huff, while crossing my arms.

"Did you say something, dear?" Mom questioned casually.

"N-No, mom…" I replied quickly.

"Good, now show Erick to the available room upstairs, while making sure you help him unpack if he asks you for help; and, then meet me in the kitchen to help make dinner." Mom added seriously, while giving Erick the spare key.

"Alright, mom, I'm going…" I whispered reluctantly.

I walk past my mom, glaring at Erick in the process, before I lead the way into the kitchen and to where the stairs to the second floor are.

XXX

As soon as you walk into the kitchen, you'll see the refrigerator on your left hand side; and, the stairs, to the second floor, are hidden behind an orchid, bifold door on the right.

There's also a lavender door to the girl's **and** guy's locker rooms on the left hand side, but they're both separated on the inside-_obviously_. _(It's very important that you remember this fact… The locker room part, not the bifold part… Well, I guess the bifold part is important too. So, just remember this whole thing, okay?) _

_(I have a feeling it'll be used for a good __**dramatic **__scene… The locker room part not the bifold part… Oh, never mind, just remember them both!)_

_(But, maybe I'm just overreacting… I mean, who would have a dramatic scene in the locker room…?) _

_(Did I just warn you about a plot device? Oh, well…moving on.) _

"Why did your mom install a bifold door in front of the stairs?" Erick asked curiously as we stood inside the kitchen.

"Duh, it's because she didn't want just **anybody** to walk upstairs! Also, _sometimes_, mom and I sleep over, so we have some of our things up there. But, most importantly, we don't want people who work here to know about it. But, **apparently** you're an exception." I replied sarcastically.

I take my key, which I grab from inside a cat-cookie jar, and I then place it inside the key-hole to unlock the door.

I hear the click of the lock sliding into place, so I pull open the bifold door and I lead the way upstairs.

XXX

"Okay, so the first door on your left is my room; and, the adjacent room is my mom's. There's a bathroom across from my mom's room and there's also bathrooms downstairs in both locker rooms; _although, you're only __**allowed**__ in the men's locker room, so don't forget it! _

And, so that leaves the only room left: the one across from mine. Isn't it great, Erick?" I spoke formally, while forcing a warm smile.

"It **would** be great, if you weren't forcing that smile… Come on, cheer up, Isabella! At least now I'll be close by when an emergency happens." Erick commented casually.

"'Cheer up'…? Oh no, I don't think so! How could my mother trust **you**, she doesn't even know you!" I replied grimly.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here! If it makes you feel any better: I'll keep my door locked at night, so you'll know when I'm coming and going, okay?" Erick asked sweetly.

I sigh heavily, before I respond dully, "And, **that's** supposed to make me feel better…? Ugh, where are those aliens when I need them?"

"Don't say that, then they might actually come!" Erick spoke half-jokingly.

"Sheesh, just hurry up and open your door-_so I can go back downstairs and get away from you-_because I haven't got all day!" I replied in a huff.

"You know, you've said your thoughts out loud recently. Maybe it's a side-effect of becoming a Spirit Mew Mew…" Erick responded seriously as he opened his door.

"Huh, I haven't noticed it at all, but if you say so then it's obviously true. _This guy thinks he's so smart…yeah right, I bet I'm smarter than him!_" I commented devilishly.

"I can still hear your thoughts…"

"Oh, did you…? Well, I better go help my mom make dinner! So, bye…" I replied quickly.

"Not so fast, your mom said: 'if I needed help unpacking, and I asked you to help me, you have to help me'. So, I need your help, Isabella." Erick replied with a sly grin.

"Ugh, when will this nightmare end?! Alright already, I'll help you unpack. _Drama king…_" I responded indifferently.

"So, where's all your stuff any way? You didn't have anything when I first met you…" I added suddenly curious.

Erick grabs my hand and he drags me into his room, closing the door behind us, then he goes to sit on his bed.

"I brought something back with me, from America, that my uncle made: it's a robot." Erick spoke slyly as he smirked at me from where he sat.

"A robot…? Are you kidding me?! What's a robot going to do, magical make your things appear out of nowhere?" I questioned skeptically.

"Just watch and be amazed, Isabella."

Erick reaches inside a pocket, of his vest-shirt, and he pulls out a furry, black sphere.

I move a little closer to Erick and the strange object, so I can get a better view, when the furry thing starts moving!

"Hmm…Good morning, Master. It's a beautiful day outside! Time to get up and get moving!" The sphere spoke with a child-like voice.

When I get closer to Erick, I notice that it isn't a sphere at all!

The black, puff-ball unrolls itself to show a little, two-striped, skunk; and, he has a little, red, scarf tied around his neck and little, red, wings on his back.

"Aw, he's so cute! What's his name?" I spoke excitedly.

"I thought you weren't interested in him, Isabella." Erick commented with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, I changed my mind! I'm a girl, we change our minds all the time, don't you know?" I whispered back, while crossing my arms.

"Any way, to answer your question, his name is: P-U 1379. And, he's now my personal servant!" Erick replied excitedly.

"P-U…what? Couldn't you think of a simpler name or something? And, what's this about him being your servant, huh?! How can you make such a cute, little, skunk, be your slave? Your so cruel, Erick!" I responded in a huff.

"Well, it does **belong** to me, so I can do whatever I want with it."

"Oh, no you don't! I'm taking him from you!" I cried suddenly.

"Pepé, come here boy!" I called excitedly, while holding my arms open for him.

"**Pepé**…? Is that my new name, _cheep_? I-I think I like…**Pepé** a lot, it's better than P-U 1379, _cheep_! You're my new master!" Pepé chirped excitedly and he suddenly flew over to my open arms.

I hug the little thing tightly, maybe a little too tight because suddenly Pepé throws up three big, suitcases from his tiny, mouth!

"Oh my gosh, Pepé are you alright?" I asked worryingly.

"I'm fine, _cheep_, no need to worry! It's what I do, Master. I swallow objects for storage, until the Master wants them back. Aren't I helpful, _cheep_?" Pepé asked with a cute stare.

"Yes, you're very helpful, but from now on I want you to call me: Isabella. No more of this 'Master and Servant' stuff, okay?" I asked sweetly.

"Okay, **Isabella**, I won't call you Master anymore!"

"Oh, you're so cute!" I spoke with glee as I hugged the little skunk again.

"I never thought I'd see **this** side of you, Isabella." Erick whispered strangely.

I glare at him, while letting go of Pepé, and I reply casually, "Yeah, well, it doesn't matter any way… I have to go help my mom make dinner now, so I'll just leave you alone to unpack."

"That's fine… Just leave me here. Ugh, I'm so tired…" Erick spoke lazily as fell back on the bed and he closed his eyes.

I stare at him worryingly until I see his chest rise and fall, so I nod to Pepé and we silently leave Erick's room.

XXX

"So, how's Erick doing, Isabella?"

"He's fine mom…he's just tired from the long flight from America." I responded casually.

"Oh, so he's from there too? Then, maybe you two met each other over there, perhaps?"

"Not…really, mom; and, it's more complicated than that." I answered indifferently, while shaking my head.

"I'm all ears, Isabella. So, spill the beans…"

"Well…" I began, while placing my pointer finger on my chin.

"You've got that look again… Are you trying to come up with an excuse?" Mom questioned impatiently.

Mom and I are in the kitchen making spaghetti for dinner; and, we just started chopping the noodles, on our slicing boards, when she begins to question how I know Erick.

"Uh, well-" I began again, when Erick suddenly came down the stairs and he smiled warmly at me.

"We met during summer vacation, at a tutoring session in America, but Isabella must have forgotten it already. She was having a really hard time with math, so I took pity on her and I helped her study." Erick responded sincerely as he walked over to the counter where my mom and I stood.

"Oh, really? Isabella never **did** mention how she did during summer school… But, her grades haven't really improved that much in math." Mom countered.

"Yes I know, when we met up earlier today, she told me as much; and, so I've decided to start her lessons back up where we left off." Erick replied with the utmost confidence.

I gawk at him before I jab myself in the ribs, so my mom won't see my expression.

_(Wow, I can't believe Erick thought of his __**own**__ cover story! I thought he was just going to leave me to the lion's den, but he really came through for me… I…might have misjudged him. Erick is an okay guy after all!)_

"Is that so? Well then, I expect a weekly report on her grades and test results. Is that understood, Erick?" Mom finally spoke.

"Yes, ma'am." Erick answered calmly.

"You're an okay guy, Erick. My daughter can learn a thing or two from you." Mom whispered warmly to him, before she winked at him.

"Mom! Sheesh, what kind of ideas are you putting into his head now?" I questioned with a frown.

"I'll let you two finish making dinner-after all Erick needs to know how things get done around here-, while I go upstairs and rest." Mom said instead of answering me.

"Hey, don't ignore me when I'm trying to talk to you!" I replied half-jokingly.

But, she ignores me anyway and she heads for the stairs instead.

I sigh heavily and I notice that Erick takes my mom's place, which is to my right, and he begins to empty another noodle box on the counter.

"You're supposed to put the noodles on the slicing board first. Otherwise, the noodles will get dirty from whatever was on the counter before it." I replied hastily as I grabbed the slicing board, my mom had used, and I placed it under the noodles that Eric left on the counter.

"Wow, so behind all that 'rough and tough' attitude, you really do know what you're doing here." Erick commented with a sly grin.

"Well, of course I know what I'm doing! I've worked here since we moved to Tokyo; and, my mom has taught me everything she knows about cooking. One day, I plan on taking over the café!" I spoke with fire in my eyes and a clenched fist.

"I'm sorry, Isabella…"

"For what?"

"For misjudging you…"

"Well, think nothing of it! I did the same to you too, right?" I spoke casually.

There is a long pause as silence fills the air.

"So, where is P-U…I mean, **Pepé **at?" Erick questioned with worry.

"Oh, I told Pepé to power down for the night. He is in my room now-since he suddenly plugged himself into one of my outlets-and he just fell asleep." I answered casually as I chopped my noodles, into tiny pieces, on my slicing board.

"That's thoughtful of you…" Erick replied suddenly.

"Well of course it is, I can't let him stay up all night! He needs to recharge eventually…" I added seriously.

"I **really** misjudged you, Isabella." Erick whispered softly.

I stop chopping my noodles and I stare at him then. _(Erick is acting…weird. He's acting __**Kisshu**__-weird!)_

Suddenly, I drop my chopping knife on the counter and I gasp.

_(Oh my god! __**Kisshu**__… Oh no, I totally forgot about what happened earlier today! What should I say to him tomorrow? I mean…he did tell me that he loves me… Ugh, I can't think straight!)_

"Who's **Kisshu**, Isabella?"

"Huh…?"

I glance back at Erick, who suddenly stopped chopping his own noodles, and he gives me his full attention.

"Um…what?"

"You were just worrying about someone named: Kisshu. Right, Isabella?" Erick questioned with concern.

"W-What…? N-No, of course not…" I stammered nervously.

Erick stares at me seriously then, so I have no choice but to say, "Okay, fine… I was thinking about him! But, it's not like it's any of your business, so stay out of my head!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry…but, that name sounded familiar to me. That's all I wanted to say." Erick responded seriously.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm sorry for overreacting like that…"

Another awkward silence passes, between the two of us, so I sigh heavily.

"I can finish cooking, if you want."

"Huh…?"

I stare, with surprise, at Erick again.

"It's the least I can do for hearing your thoughts without your permission." Erick added grimly.

"Erick…" I whispered warmly.

_(He's being so nice…why did I freak out like that? Ugh, I'm so paranoid!)_

"Okay, thanks, are you sure about this?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, go on, I'll tell your mom that you helped me and that you taught me something new." Erick responded with a grin.

"Thanks so much, Erick!" I spoke happily and suddenly, out of nowhere, I hugged him.

He gasps and so do I, which makes me quickly let go of him, and I turn towards the stairs; and, I hide my face in the process, because it's beat red!

"I-I'm sorry for s-suddenly hugging you like that…" I whispered nervously.

"I-It's…probably just a-another side-effect of becoming a Spirit Mew Mew." Erick reassured me.

But, I can tell that he is also nervous, from being hugged by me, because of his shaky voice.

"Well…I-I'll see you tomorrow!" I spoke hastily as I ran upstairs, before he can say anything else.

XXX

The next day, or Wednesday, I wake up early and I feel completely refreshed!

In fact, I feel better than I ever did before!

And, I practically forgot all about yesterday!

Well, almost forgot…

I toss aside my sky blue, bed sheets-nearly knocking down my navy blue, pillow in the process-and I stride across the room to my closet door; and, my strawberry-cake pajamas ruffle every time I take a step.

When I fling the door open, I glance around inside for my school uniform, but then I suddenly hear a buzzing sound behind me.

I glance over my shoulder and I notice that Pepé finishes charging himself.

So, when he unplugs his charging wire, he flies over to where I stand.

"Good Morning, Isabella! It's a beautiful day outside! Time to get up and get moving! _Cheep!_" He chirped excitedly.

"Aw, you're so cute, Pepé!" I cried happily as I pulled him into my arms and I hugged him tightly.

"Not so tightly, _cheep_! I can't breathe…" He coughed.

"Oh no," I spoke worriedly while letting go of him, and I added sincerely, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you needed to breathe…"

"Oh, I don't need to, _cheep_. I just wanted you to stop hugging me…"

"What…?! Why would you want me to stop hugging you?" I questioned with a frown.

"Because, you're hugs hurt…_cheep!_"

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know. So, what are you doing today, _cheep_?"

"I'm going to school, Pepé." I spoke seriously, while returning to my closet and searching for my uniform again.

"School!? Then, that means…I can't come with you, right?" Pepé asked disheartened.

"Oh, Pepé. I'm sorry, but I can't take you with me…" I spoke grimly as I turned to him and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Why don't you just take him with you? Didn't you know that he can change into a small, cell phone strap?" Erick spoke casually.

I gasp and I quickly turn towards my door, where I see Erick standing.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? Get out, Erick!" I cried frantically as I flung my arms over my chest.

"Oh please, you were the one who left your door open all night. So, don't go around blaming me…" Erick responded indifferently.

"I did w-what?" I whispered nervously.

"Don't worry, I didn't come into your room last night. Or **did** I…?" Erick replied with a sly smirk.

"Oh, just shut up! What were you saying about Pepé again?"

"Just tell him to activate Spy Mode and he'll know what to do." Erick answered casually.

I stare at him skeptically-while lowering my arms to my sides-, but I sigh in defeat and then I turn my attention back to Pepé.

"Pepé, activate Spy Mode!" I ordered.

"Message received, _cheep_, powering up! Spy Mode initiate…Transforming now!" Pepé spoke automatically as a red light seemed to surround him.

Suddenly, Pepé starts to grow smaller until he is the size of a small, stuffed, key chain and then a long, red, strap appears in the middle of his red wings.

"Oh wow, that's so cool! Now I can take him with me to school!" I cried excitedly, while attaching him to my sky blue, cell phone.

"Not only that, but this way you'll be able to find your teammates." Erick added nonchalantly.

"Oh, how so?"

"Pepé has a tracking device installed in him, which can sense the other spirit animals. If anyone can find the other four girls, Pepé can!" Erick spoke with confidence.

"Fine, whatever, it's not like I wasn't going to look for them anyway… Once I find them, and tell them that they're like me, we'll become Spirit Mew Mew! Right?" I commented with excitement.

"Yes. And, so a new era of Mew Mews begins now!" Erick responded dramatically.

"Um…who're you talking to?" I questioned skeptically.

"**You**, of course…"

"**Right**…_weirdo_."

XXX

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**


	6. Chapter six, Nya

**Chapter 6-**It's exciting, there are more Mew Mews! Nya!

It's Wednesday morning; and, so much happened these last two days that I'm almost glad that it's Wednesday.

Almost glad…

So, where should this recap begin?

How about when I first met Kisshu?

Or when he and Mike fought in my mom's café?

What about when Kisshu told me he loved me and kissed me?!

No, I think this recap should begin when I met Erick Sims and I suddenly became Spirit Mew Sugar!

XXX

I sigh heavily as I leave the café, before I head towards school.

"What's wrong, _cheep_? You don't look so good, Isabella!" Pepé asked worriedly from my sky blue, cell phone, which is in a pocket of my white messenger bag.

"Nothing is wrong, Pepé… I just don't know how I'm supposed to hide Spirit Mew Sugar from my friends and family! Let alone: find the other four girls!" I cried hopelessly.

"Oh, that's easy! Just don't tell anyone about Spirit Mew Sugar and you'll be fine. And, as for the girls, leave them to me! _Cheep!_" Pepé spoke confidently.

I glance down at him and I smile warmly.

"I guess that means I'm counting on you, Pepé." I whispered warmly.

He nods in silence as we enter the school gates.

I glance around as I look for Ami and Mitsuki.

"I still haven't even told them what happened with Kisshu yesterday… I wonder what they'll say." I whispered to myself.

"Wonder what **who** will say, Isabella?" Ami questioned from behind me.

I nearly jump out of my skin as I turn around to see Ami grinning at me innocently.

"Ami, don't do that! You know I scare easily…" I whispered with a flushed face.

"Sorry, Mitsuki told me to do it so that I would distract you…" Ami spoke disheartened.

"That's okay…wait, why did Mitsuki want me distracted?" I questioned with worry.

"She wanted to take a look at your new cell phone strap. I told her to just ask you, but she wouldn't listen to reason…" Ami spoke with a frown.

"W-What…?!"

I quickly glance at my messenger bag and I notice that my phone suddenly disappeared.

"Mitsuki, where is my phone?!" I cried in frustration.

Mitsuki suddenly appears from behind a tree, before she walks over to where Ami and I are standing.

"Nice cell phone strap, Isabella! Where did you get it? I want one!" Mitsuki spoke excitedly as she carried my cell phone.

"I got it from a friend…so, please give my phone back, Mitsuki!" I spoke heatedly as I held open my right hand.

"Alright, fine…party pooper! I'll just have to buy an even better one than yours!" Mitsuki spoke grimly as she pouted.

Mitsuki places my phone in my right hand and she goes to sulk over by Ami.

I sigh happily before I suddenly realize that my friends could be my comrades!

"Pepé, are either Ami or Mitsuki a Mew Mew?" I whispered excitedly to him.

"I'll need to do a scan first, Isabella. Wait one moment…Scanning, scanning… Scan is complete! _Cheep!_" Pepé chirped obediently.

"Well, are they my comrades or not?" I asked impatiently.

"Scans point to: no… I'm afraid Ami and Mitsuki are not Mew Mews." Pepé replied grimly.

"Oh, darn! I was so hoping that they were too…" I whispered mostly to myself.

"Who are you whispering to, Isabella?" Ami asked curiously.

"Oh, um, no one… Ha, ha… Well, we better get going or we'll be late for class!" I spoke nervously as I turned and I led the way to our first period.

Once I was out of earshot, Ami confided in Mitsuki; and, although I'm standing just inside the school, I can hear every word they're saying. _(Must be one of my super powers as a Mew Mew! So cool! I guess…)_

"Do you think Isabella is acting strange, since yesterday, Mitsuki?" Ami questioned worriedly.

"Nah, you're probably just imaging things again, Ami! Besides, best friends don't hide things…that's the code!" Mitsuki commented firmly as she strode inside the school after me.

"Oh, I hope you're right, Mitsuki… I hope nothing's wrong with Isabella." Ami whispered grimly to herself as she followed after Mitsuki and I inside the school.

XXX

As I sit in my seat, I notice that Kisshu hasn't come to class yet.

The first period bell rings, the teacher walks in, begins her lesson, when I finally realize that Kisshu isn't coming to class today.

_(Oh my gosh…! Why isn't he here today? I-It's not like I'm worried about him or anything! I-I just, thought he'd face me about yesterday…)_

_**(Maybe you scared him away.)**_

_(Wow, it's been a while since I last heard from __**you**__!)_

_**(Don't be so surprised. Erick may have sealed me away inside you, but I'm going to get out again! Just you wait…)**_

_(Keep on dreaming, girl…)_

"Isabella, my scanners are picking up something!" Pepé whispered from my messenger bag, which I placed inside my desk.

I pull my phone out of my bag and I drag my phone a little closer to me, without it being too obvious.

"What did you say, Pepé?" I whispered anxiously.

"My scanners are detecting a Mew Mew nearby!" Pepé chirped excitedly.

"Quiet Pepé, you don't want everyone to know about you, right?" I questioned softly.

"No, of course not, Isabella…_Cheep_…"

"So, where is the source coming from?" I questioned softly as I glanced around the room at all the other girls.

"The scan isn't very definite because there is too much interference! You'll need to get closer for my scan to accurately search them." Pepé whispered grimly.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, Pepé." I whispered confidently.

Just as I said that, the teacher told us to break off into groups for a lab assignment.

_(This is my chance to find my teammate!)_

Or so I thought…until Ami partnered up with me!

"Let's see…we have to dissect a frog today." Ami spoke confidently.

My face suddenly goes pale at that thought, before I whisper gravely, "Um, Ami, can you…do you think you can handle this? I'm no good at dissections!"

Ami looks at my pale face and she nods with a warm smile as she replies sweetly, "Oh, of course, Isabella. I don't mind. That's what best friends do, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" I whispered grimly as I glanced down at the frog in the gray tray.

My stomach tosses and turns so I cover my mouth with a hand as I glance out the window to distract myself.

"Isabella, get a hold of yourself! You still haven't searched the room for a Mew Mew, yet…" Pepé whispered frantically from inside my desk.

_(It's no good, Pepé… I just can't stand looking at that frog, let alone go around and see more of it!)_

XXX

I sigh heavily as the bell for second period rings.

I gather my belongings, and my cell phone, as Ami and Mitsuki follow me out of the classroom.

"I'm so glad that it's gym!" I cried happily as we entered the locker room.

"Really, I though you hated gym?" Ami questioned curiously from my right.

"Ugh, kind of… It's just, I'm glad to finally get away from that frog! I felt like it was staring at me…" I whispered grimly and with a shiver.

"That's impossible, though, because they're dead…" Mitsuki spoke with a creepy voice to my left.

"Ack, don't do that, Mitsuki!" I cried nervously.

"Sorry, sometimes I really do forget that you scare so easily…" Mitsuki apologized quickly.

"Well, I wish you would remember that! Any who, do either of you know why Kisshu isn't here?" I spoke casually.

"Huh, first you avoid him and now you're worried about him? Well, which is it, Isabella?" Mitsuki interrogated.

"Uh, um…well, I just…" I trailed off.

"Mitsuki, can't you see that Isabella is just curious? Don't give her such a hard time, after all, we're all wondering the same thing!" Ami spoke in a huff.

"Wow, Ami, I've never seen you in a huff before! Color me impressed…" Mitsuki replied jokingly.

"Ugh, let's just head back to the gym, girls." I spoke calmly.

"Isabella, don't forget to take me with you! _Cheep!_" Pepé chirped impatiently from inside my locker.

I only nod to him in silence as I slip my phone into one of my green short's pocket.

Once we all changed into our gym clothes, we all leave the locker room, and we all head for our squad lines.

_(Still no sign of Kisshu; and, his spot in line is empty today… Now I really am getting worried!)_

_**(Well, stop worrying! It's not good for **__**my**__** health…)**_

_(__You're__ health…? Don't you mean __mine__? And, it's not like you care about him anyway!)_

_**(If I call correctly, neither do you…)**_

With that, my heart skips a beat and I instantly feel guilty about running away from Kisshu yesterday.

"You didn't have to make me feel so guilty about it…" I whispered grimly to myself.

"Isabella, is anything wrong?" A familiar voice questioned with worry.

I glance up to see a worried expression on Mike's face; and, I also notice that he's standing directly in front of me.

"Mike, what are you doing? What if the coach sees you out of line?" I questioned with shock.

"It's fine… Everyone's already gone outside anyway." Mike replied calmly.

"Wait, isn't it too cold outside?" I asked with doubt.

"Nah, it's warmer outside today. Come on, Isabella or they'll forget all about us!" Mike spoke jokingly with a grin as he held out a hand to me.

I glance at his hand as I suddenly notice the difference between Kisshu's pale hand and Mike's slightly tan hand.

_(They're so different…aren't they? Why…?)_

"Isabella…?" Mike asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, so don't worry. Let's hurry up, Mike." I spoke reassuringly with a small smile.

I take his hand as he leads me outside to join the others.

XXX

Once I'm outside, Mike wanders off towards the field to play soccer with some guys and girls.

So, now that I'm all alone…it's comrade searching time!

I secretly pull out my sky blue, cell phone and I glance at Pepé still attached to it.

"Well, Pepé where should I start searching?" I questioned excitedly.

"Hmm…I'm picking something up over there, in that direction!" Pepé spoke as he points, with his little arms, towards the monkey bars.

I glance over at the monkey bars and I spot two girls around it, while one is climbing it.

One of the girls has short, curly, brown hair with brown eyes, and cream skin; and, another girl has medium-length, wavy, black hair with black eyes, and peach skin. The last girl has short, wavy, hot-pink hair-short bangs-with light green eyes, and peach skin.

"Anyone, of those girls, is a possible comrade… Ugh, I guess there's no other way around it!" I whispered dramatically to myself, before I strode over to the monkey bars.

"Alexia, please be careful! I don't want you to fall!" The brown hair girl shouted at the pink hair girl, who is climbing on top of the monkey bars.

"Oh, just leave her be… She's just fine! Isn't that right, Alexia?" The black hair girl questioned.

The pink hair girl stops crawling, on the top of the monkey bars, so she can glance down at the two girls below with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, this is so much fun! I feel so hyper today, girls! You should come up here and join me." Alexia spoke confidently to the other two girls.

"No thanks, I'm fine down here…" The brown hair girl spoke shyly.

"Yeah, what **she** said…" The black hair girl added nervously.

I finally make it to the monkey bars, in what would have taken me a-good-few-minutes, if not for my new Mew Mew powers.

"Hello…" I spoke anxiously.

The two girls, on the ground, turn their attention away from Alexia and they stare at me expectantly before they whisper nervously, "H-Hello…"

"Uh, um… I…" I trailed off as they continued to stare at me.

_(This is embarrassing! I should have come up with a plan first, instead of just rushing in… Oh well, it's too late now!)_

"Oh, hello down there! I didn't know we have company… I'll be down right away!" Alexia called from the top of the monkey bars.

"Oh, please take your time! I don't want you to fall…" I replied anxiously.

"See, I'm not the only one who's worried about Alexia's safety!" The brown hair girl whispered in a huff to the black hair girl.

I smile warmly at them as they still just stare at me.

"Okay, here I come!" Alexia called as she jumped off the top, she flipped once in the air, and she landed safely on the ground.

I immediately clap as Alexia straightens her back to look me in the eyes. _(That was impressive! Even __**I**__ would have a hard time doing that…you know, if I didn't have my powers.)_

_**(Alright, already! We get it! You have super powers…stop bragging about it!)**_

_(I wasn't bragging…Was I?)_

_**(You were…)**_

"Hello again, my name is Alexia Archer; and, it's a pleasure to meet you. We don't meet many new people at Gym because they're all too busy playing other sports…" Alexia spoke with a grin as she held her hand out to me.

"Oh, um, right… My name is Isabella Jones; and, it's nice to meet you too, Alexia. And, I totally understand what you mean…my two best friends always wander off during gym!" I spoke as I took her hand.

Once our hands touched, Pepé's alarm goes off like crazy!

The sound makes all of us jump and I immediately let go of Alexia's hand.

"She's the one, _cheep!_ We've just found one Mew Mew!" Pepé chirped excitedly.

"Mew…Mew?" The brown hair girl questioned.

"What's that…? Some kind of ring-tone or something?" The black hair girl added.

"Oh, um…yeah, I guess you can call it that." I spoke nervously.

"Isabella, that's a really cute cell phone strap! Where did you get it? I want one just like it!" Alexia cried excitedly as she pointed to my cell phone with her pointer finger.

_(Wow, Alexia reminds me of Mitsuki! Weird that Alexia triggered Pepé's alarm and not Mitsuki, though… Oh well, I'm just glad I found one Mew Mew!)_

"Can I talk to you in private, Alexia?" I asked secretively.

Alexia takes her attention away from Pepé to glance at me, before she glances back at her friends.

"Do you girls mind if I talk to Isabella for a few minutes?" She questioned them.

"No, I don't mind…" The brown hair girl spoke shyly.

"Me either! After all, that's what best friends are for!" The black hair girl spoke with a grin.

"Thanks girls! Okay Isabella, we can go talk now." Alexia spoke excitedly.

"Let's walk the track. It's going to take a while to explain everything…" I spoke jokingly.

"Sure thing, I love walking the track!" Alexia spoke eagerly and with a grin.

_(Aw, she's so cute! That's something different from Mitsuki…for sure. Just kidding!)_

_**(What if I told Mitsuki you just said that?)**_

_(You wouldn't dare!)_

_**(I just might…)**_

XXX

As Alexia and I walked the track, I told her all about Erick and all about Spirit Mew Mews.

"Wow, so then that makes me a Mew Mew too?!" Alexia asked excitedly.

"Yeah, just now my little, friend, Pepé scanned you and your friends; and, you're the one I've been looking for." I replied happily.

"So, the cell phone strap is Pepé?"

At hearing his name, Pepé flies out of my pocket with my phone still attached to him.

"It's nice to meet you, Alexia! I'm Pepé, _cheep_!" Pepé chirped eagerly.

"Aw, he's so cute! I didn't even knew he could talk…that's so adorable!" Alexia cried excitedly as Pepé flies all around her.

"Alright Pepé, time to go back into my pocket. I don't want anyone else to see you…" I spoke hastily.

"But, I have to give Alexia her Soul Orb first!" Pepé spoke dismally as he pouted.

"Okay, give her the Soul Orb and then go back into my pocket." I responded in a huff.

"Understood! Alexia, here's your Soul Orb, _cheep._" Pepé spoke eagerly as he opened his tiny, mouth and he spat out a yellow orb.

"So, this is the Soul Orb you told me about, huh? What am I supposed to do with it, Isabella?" Alexia questioned with curiosity as she held the yellow orb in her hands.

"Um…well, I suppose you just absorb it somehow. I really don't know how it works…" I spoke grimly.

"You mean, like that dream I had when this ghostly cheetah appeared and it jumped inside me?!" Alexia asked with shock.

"What?! You had a dream about it?" I questioned with disbelief.

"Yeah, it was so weird too… I thought it was just a dream, but I guess not anymore, huh?" Alexia asked jokingly.

"I guess some people are the _lucky _ones…" I whispered to myself.

"You say something, Isabella?" Alexia asked absently.

"Nope…carry on, Alexia."

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Alexia spoke confidently as she brought the yellow orb to her chest.

Suddenly, the orb disappears inside her chest and we both gasp because of it.

"Well, it looks like it worked… Do you feel any different?" I asked curiously.

"Nope, not really… I still feel just as hyper as a second ago!" Alexia answered with a grin.

"Maybe it only works when you transform…" I whispered warily.

"Should I transform then, Isabella?" Alexia questioned with curiosity.

"Uh, no, we definitely can't do **that** here! We have to keep this a secret from **everyone**, okay?" I begged.

"No need to beg me, Isabella! I can keep secrets…besides, don't we have three other girls to find any way?" Alexia questioned with surprise.

"Oh, yeah…we should definitely look for them together!" I spoke excitedly.

"My scans are still picking up Mew Mews, _cheep_!" Pepé chirped from inside my green short's pocket.

"Really, Pepé? So, then that means…there are more Mew Mews in gym class?" I questioned mostly to myself.

"Seems that way, but looks like it'll have to wait, Isabella." Alexia replied grimly.

"Oh, why's that, Alexia?"

"Gym class is over now…the coach just blew the whistle to head back to the gym." Alexia spoke casually as she pointed to the crowd of guys and girls heading back to the gym.

"Oh, darn and I was so hoping we could find the others before lunch!" I cried desperately.

"What lunch shift do you have?" Alexia asked as we walked back to the gym.

"First, what about you?"

"Second…I guess I'll be seeing you later?"

"Yeah, let's meet after school so we can head to my mom's café. Wait, what classes do you have next?" I questioned as I changed out of my gym clothes and into my school uniform.

I pull my phone out of my green short's pocket and I place my phone in my white messenger bag.

"I have English next… Ugh, I hate English!" Alexia cried jokingly as she changed out of her gym clothes and into her school uniform.

"Aw, I have Algebra 2 next… I also hate Math like you hate English." I spoke sarcastically as we left the locker room and we headed back into the gym.

"I hear that, girl!" Alexia spoke warmly as we sat down on the bleachers.

"So, what's your Fourth Period?" I questioned anxiously.

"I have Theater…why?"

"Oh my gosh! I have Theater too!" I cried excitedly.

"That's great! Now we can see each other before school ends!" Alexia added eagerly.

The bell rings just then so Alexia and I sigh heavily, before we get up to leave the gym.

"Alright, I'll see you in Theater, Isabella!" Alexia spoke excitedly as we parted ways.

"Yeah, see you then, Alexia!" I spoke as she turned and she walked down the opposite hallway from me.

XXX

"I don't like this at all, Mitsuki! It isn't like Isabella to wander away from the track and talk to random girls! Something suspicious is happening here…" Ami commented angrily as I left the gym first.

"Calm down, Ami. I know Isabella is our best friend and all, but you're being way too possessive… Isn't it great that she is making new friends?" Mitsuki questioned with shock.

"I guess you're right… I just don't know what came over me." Ami whispered as she led the way, to the cafeteria, to meet up with me.

XXX

Lunch went by without much really happening. _(Well, if you call Ami __**constantly**__ staring at me nothing, then yes.)_

I sigh heavily as Algebra 2 drags on forever!

I'm working on an assignment right now, but it's taking me forever because I don't understand it!

Also, when I tried to ask Ami for help, she told me she was too busy helping other people!

I have no idea what's gotten into her…it's not like her to ignore me.

Did…I do something wrong?

XXX

Math is finally over and as the next bell rings, Ami gets up first to leave without me.

"Ami, wait up!" I called out to her, but she ignored me.

I grab my white messenger bag as I hurry out of the classroom after her.

XXX

By the time I catch up to Ami, I'm already at the auditorium doors!

I'm breathing heavily as I spot Ami standing just outside the auditorium's double doors.

"A-Ami…? What's wrong? Why haven't you gone in yet?" I questioned worriedly.

She doesn't reply, instead she turns to me and I notice that her eyes are a strange indigo color!

"Oh my gosh! Ami, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"I-Isabella…h-help me…" Ami whispered with a creepy, ghostly voice.

"Isabella, I'm detecting an alien nearby! _Cheep!_" Pepé cried frantically as he flew out of my messenger bag and he grew to his normal size.

"What?! But, the aliens are all gone, Pepé! They're not here…not now… I'm not ready for this!" I cried anxiously.

Suddenly, an indigo light engulfs Ami and she disappears altogether!

"Pepé, where did Ami disappear to?!" I asked frantically.

"Calm down, Isabella! _Cheep_! Ami, is still on school grounds…in fact, she's up on the roof!" Pepé spoke assuredly.

"The roof, I got it! I'll head there now, so I want you to find Alexia and tell her to meet me up there!" I ordered.

"Right away, Isabella!" Pepé chirped confidently as he pushed his way through the auditorium doors to find Alexia.

I sigh deeply before I turn, away from the doors, and I run down the hallway until I find the stairs that lead up to the roof.

XXX

"I told you didn't I, Ami? Now that Isabella has adjusted to Tokyo, she doesn't need **you** anymore! Come, let yourself go and feel the **negativity **within!" A wicked, girl whispered to Ami.

"But, I-Isabella…is m-my best friend!" Ami stammered softly.

"Would a real best friend abandon you for a new best friend?" Another wicked, girl asked with a sneer.

"I-I don't know…!" Ami responded frantically.

"Just give in already…you already know how it's going to end, Ami." A third wicked, girl spoke softly.

"Stop right there! I won't let you harm my best friend!" I cried angrily as I threw open the roof's door.

"Ugh, so she decided to follow after all!" The first wicked, girl replied angrily.

"Huh…?!" I spoke with surprise.

Standing in the center of the roof is: Ami and three strangely pale/dressed girls.

The first wicked, girl has short, straight, indigo hair-which goes down just below her pointy ears and pulled to the side with a dark pink, ribbon-and her short, bangs hang just above her dark pink eyes; and, she's wearing: a black, tube top-with sown on short-sleeves-, a black, collar, two black, arm-guards, a short, black, skirt with knee-high, black, boots.

Also, on almost every inch of her black clothes is strange dark pink markings.

_(She must love black or something…)_

_**(What was your first clue, genius?)**_

_(Whatever…I like the dark pink designs, though.)_

"You did say she is over protective of her friends, Rieko." The second wicked, girl responded to Rieko's earlier comment.

The second wicked, girl has short, curly, pink hair-which also goes down just below her pointy ears and pulled up at either side with two dark green, ribbons-and her short, bangs hang just above her dark blue eyes; and, she's wearing: a dark blue, tube top-with sown on short-sleeves-, a dark blue, collar, two dark blue, arm-guards, a short, dark blue, skirt with dark blue, ankle-boots.

Also, I notice that on her dark blue clothes is strange dark green markings.

_(And, I guess this one likes dark blue…)_

_**('I like the dark green design, though.' Right?)**_

_(Oh, shut up!)_

"Don't you think we've talked enough, Mitsu?" The third wicked, girl asked indifferently.

The third wicked, girl has medium-length, straight, golden hair-which goes down past her pointy ears and a brown ribbon braided down one side-and her long, bangs hang just above her dark green eyes; and, she's wearing: an orange, tube top-with sown on long-sleeves-, an orange, collar, two dark green, arm-guards, a long, orange, skirt with orange, ankle-boots.

Also, on almost every inch of her orange clothes is strange brown markings.

_**(Don't you realize that you've just described all three girls in almost the same way?)**_

_(Does it really even matter? So what if I was being lazy! Get over it…!)_

_**(Wow, I never knew you could get so…cranky.)**_

_(Yeah, well, you're not the only one with anger issues…)_

"Oh, shut up, Fumiki! No one even cares what you think…" Mitsu responded in a huff.

"You're just lucky that I don't care what **you** say, Mitsu." Fumiki replied with a sly grin.

"That's enough, both of you! We have bigger problems here…" Rieko responded grimly.

"Sorry, Rieko…" Mitsu and Fumiki replied together.

"So, just who the heck are you three girls…?" I questioned curiously.

Rieko looks at me dumbfounded, before she replies heatedly, "Are you serious…?! Haven't you heard of the previous aliens at all? Some Mew Mew **you **are!"

"H-How do you know that I'm a Mew Mew?!" I questioned with shock.

"Rieko, she ain't fooling…she really doesn't know who we are!" Mitsu replied harshly.

"It's no surprise, really. **I** wouldn't even want to know us if I were her…since Mitsu gives aliens such a bad name." Fumiki responded coolly.

"W-What?! How dare you?! I'm one of the **elite**, so don't compare me to you!" Mitsu spoke angrily.

"I said that's enough!" Rieko replied harshly.

Both Mitsu and Fumiki look at Rieko, before they glare back at each other, but they still remain silent.

"If you must know, **Isabella**:we are aliens of the elite division! We've come to get revenge on you and your kind!" Rieko snarled as she pointed to Ami.

"What did you do to Ami?" I cried angrily.

"Oh, you'll see in just a moment as she transforms!" Rieko replied coolly.

Suddenly, the same indigo light engulfs Ami again, but this time she transforms!

XXX

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**


	7. Chapter seven, Nya

**Chapter 7-**So, the aliens are: Rieko, Fumiki, and Mitsu? What about Kisshu…?! Nya?!

Suddenly, the indigo light surrounding Ami disappears; and, the Ami that I know has changed completely!

Ami's usually short, wavy, blonde hair becomes medium-length, violet hair with long bangs; and, her golden eyes suddenly change to dark pink.

Ami's school uniform is suddenly replaced by: a frilly, indigo, princess dress and black socks with indigo dress shoes.

A black, tiara sits on top of Ami's head, a frilly, black, collar rests around her neck, and black-and-red, bat wings appear right on her back!

"Negative Mew Bat, has arrived! Bow down before my might!" Ami spoke arrogantly and with a smirk.

"A-Ami…?! W-What did they do to you?" I shouted angrily.

"Ah, **Isabella**… I've been looking for you everywhere! I've got a few words to speak with you…" Ami spoke smugly.

"Ami, whatever they did to you, I'll change you back!" I yelled passionately.

"Change **me** back? Why would I ever want to go back to being a spineless fool?!" Ami shouted back.

"Ami…! Y-You're not…"

"Oh, stuff it, Isabella! Everyone knows it, including Mitsuki! I'm just a pushover and always will be…well, not anymore!" Ami responded in a huff.

"Looks like **our **work is complete here… Come on girls, let's leave the two **best** friends to their fight." Rieko spoke casually as she disappeared in a puff of dark pink light.

"Aw, I was **so** looking forward to seeing this!" Mitsu whined as she pouted.

"You're acting like such a **human**, Mitsu." Fumiki responded coolly as she disappeared in a puff of brown light.

"What?! Why you…" Mitsu trailed off as she disappeared in a puff of dark green light.

"Good, now we're finally **alone**, Isabella!" Ami spoke wickedly.

_(This isn't good! Ami isn't listening to reasoning… W-What…should I do? I'm not ready for this!)_

"Ready or not, here I come!" Ami spoke coolly as she charged at me.

Just then, Alexia bursts through the roof's door, with Pepé flying right behind her, and she catches Ami off-guard.

"W-What are **you** doing here?! You're the reason Isabella has been ignoring me!" Ami shouted at Alexia.

"Isabella, what's going on here?!" Alexia questioned worriedly as she stared at Ami and I.

"There's not enough time to explain! We have to transform to save Ami!" I spoke anxiously.

"Gotcha, I understand, Isabella!" Alexia responded eagerly.

Suddenly, a yellow orb appears in front of Alexia and as she reaches out to touch the orb, it starts to glow before it engulfs her with its light.

Alexia's short, wavy, hot-pink hair grows longer until it's medium-length; and, her hair changes from hot-pink to light green.

Suddenly, her eyes change from light green to a light yellow in an instant.

Alexia's school uniform disappears in a puff of green light and a orange-colored dress, which ends just before her knees, takes its place.

The sleeves, of the dress, are cutout in the middle and the lower back is also cutout.

Suddenly, a frilly, orange, collar appears around Alexia's neck and the yellow orb hangs from the collar.

A yellow light shines from the orb, around Alexia's neck, and the light surrounds both of her hands; and, when the light fades, fingerless, orange, gloves appear on both of Alexia's hands.

Alexia suddenly jumps into the air as cheetah ears appear on her head; and, as she flips in the air three times, a cheetah tail appears behind her.

As she falls back down to the ground, a yellow light appears from the orb and mid-calf, orange, boots appear on her feet.

Once Alexia lands on the ground, she completes her transformation with a pose: her left hand rests on her hip, while her right hand is a sideways victory sign at her right eye.

"Spirit Mew Pineapple, at your service!" Alexia spoke with confidence.

Suddenly, a white orb appears in front of me, so I reach my hands out to touch the orb and as it starts to glow, it engulfs me in its light.

The two blue ribbons, in my hair, unravel themselves and fall to the ground; and, I can feel my blonde hair get shorter until it stops just below my ears and, without even looking, I know my blonde hair changes to silver.

Also, without looking, I know that my ocean blue eyes turn into a hot-pink color.

My school uniform disappears in a puff of green light and a cream-colored ballerina's dress takes its place; and, a frilly, cream, collar appears around my neck and the white orb hangs from the collar.

I cross my arms over the white orb and suddenly cream gloves appear on both of my hands.

I move my arms away from the white orb and I spin around twice, while Siamese cat ears appear on my head; and, when I twirl around again, a Siamese cat tail appears behind me-with a cream ribbon attached to it.

I wrap my arms around myself as a white light shines from the orb and knee-high, cream, boots appears on my feet.

Suddenly, my body moves on its own and ends my transformation with a pose: my fingers curl themselves, into my palms, as my hands hang on either side of my face and I stand on one leg, while my other leg bends behind me a little.

"Spirit Mew Sugar, reporting for duty! Nya!" I spoke with confidence.

_**(Did you just seriously repeat the same transformation from chapter four?)**_

_(So, what if I did?)_

_**(That's just lazy writing…)**_

_(Everyone will understand, so quit bothering __**me**__ about it!)_

_**(You're still lazy.)**_

"Huh?! My best friend is a Mew Mew and she didn't even tell me?!" Ami cried angrily and with disbelief.

"Ami…I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't!" I cried hopelessly.

"Yeah right, I bet that's what you **want **me to think! Well, it's not going to work… I'll show you just how strong I can really be!" Ami shouted as an indigo whip suddenly appeared in her right hand.

"Uh, Spirit Mew Sugar…this doesn't look good!" Alexia cried anxiously as she glanced at Ami's whip.

"You're telling **me**…!" I spoke nervously and anxiously.

"Now dance, Isabella!" Ami spoke angrily as she cracked the whip at me and the whip collided with my right ankle.

I cry out but I just clench my teeth instead of giving in to the pain.

"Spirit Mew Sugar, are you alright?!" Alexia cried frantically as she rushed over to me.

"Yeah, Spirit Mew Pineapple…it'll just bruise I think, but nothing's broken." I responded dismally.

"Well, that's good, I guess. What should we do about Ami, though?" Alexia asked worriedly.

"I guess we've got no choice…we're going to have to fight her!" I replied grimly.

"But, how do we do **that**?"

"Easy, we just call out to our weapons like the first Mew Mews did, right?" I spoke anxiously to Pepé, who is floating off to the side of the battle.

"That's right, _cheep_! Just speak the words inside your minds, Spirit Mew Mews!" Pepé chirped excitedly as his tiny wings kept him afloat.

"Alright, here goes nothing…!" I spoke confidently.

I take a deep breath, as I listen to my inner thoughts, before I shout, "Spirit Diamond!"

Suddenly, a white light flashes in front of me and a medium, cream, diamond-shaped, weapon appears from the light; and, hanging in the middle of the diamond is another white orb.

I reach my hands out to take the Spirit Diamond with both of my hands.

Alexia closes her eyes, as she listens impatiently to her inner thoughts, she then shouts, "Spirit Twin Kunai!"

Suddenly, a yellow light flashes in front of Alexia and two short, orange, kunai appears from the light; and, wrapped around the handles, of the two orange kunai, is a light green gauze.

Alexia eagerly stretches out her hands to take both orange kunai into either of her palms.

"This is so cool, Spirit Mew Sugar!" Alexia cried excitedly and she suddenly twirled in a circle.

"Stay focused, Spirit Mew Pineapple! Here comes Ami again…!" I called anxiously.

Alexia stops spinning to notice Ami charging at us again, but Alexia only smirks in response.

"I've got this one!" Alexia cried eagerly.

"Wait, don't get ahead of yourself! We're still new to this, Spirit Mew Pineapple…" I spoke cautiously.

Instead of taking my advice, Alexia charges at Ami to close the space between each other; and, when they are only inches or so apart, Alexia unleashes her power on Ami.

"Ribbon Soul Shock!" Alexia shouted as she aimed the two orange kunai at Ami.

Two yellow lighting bolts shoot out, from either orange kunai, and they both hit Ami in her chest.

"Ugh, that hurt you little brat!" Ami snarled as she clenched one hand over her chest.

Ami raised her right hand, with the whip still in her hand, and cracked the whip down hard over Alexia's head.

"Ah…!" Alexia cried out.

I watch in horror as Alexia suddenly crashes to the ground with a thud; and, I know then that Alexia had passed out cold.

I clench my teeth as I fight back my tears, before I charge at Ami with the Spirit Diamond still in my hands.

"I won't forgive you for that, Ami!" I shouted angrily.

Somehow, my words of anger catches Ami off guard, because now she is staring at me with a hurt expression.

"But, Isabella…you're my best friend. How can you…like **her** over me?!" Ami cried frantically.

"Just because we're best friends, doesn't mean you can hurt other people, Ami!" I cried desperately.

Ami stops dead in her tracks, lowers her head, and the whip in her right hand trembles a little, before Ami tightens her grip on the whip.

"Fine…if **I** can't have you, then no one can!" Ami shouted furiously.

Suddenly, the indigo whip starts wrapping itself around Ami's right arm before the whip slowly makes it up to her shoulder, then to her chest; and, once the whip reaches her chest, the whip opens up a hole in her chest to jump into her heart.

"Oh my god, what's happening to you, Ami?!" I cried anxiously.

"Like **you** care… Ugh!" Ami spoke indifferently before an indigo light surrounds her again, but this time Ami's consciousness is gone.

"A-Ami…?" I whispered nervously.

Silence only answers me and as I stare at Ami, she suddenly opens her mouth unexpectedly.

An ear-piercing, screech echoes from Ami's mouth and the sound travels all the way over to where I'm standing; and, once the sound reaches my Siamese cat ears, the sound amplifies so much that it causes my senses to go numb.

"Ugh…W-What's going on?! What is with this sound, Pepé?" I cried out desperately as I held my Siamese cat ears down with one hand, while the other hand still holds the Spirit Diamond.

"It's one of Negative Mew Bat's attacks…! _Cheep_…! Hurry Spirit Mew Sugar, you have to attack her before the sound causes you to pass out!" Pepé spoke anxiously.

"Alright Pepé , I'll try…!" I replied anxiously.

Ami is still screeching as loudly as possible and I stagger a few steps before I lose my balance, which causes me to fall to one knee.

"I-I…don't think I can do this, Pepé! The sound is unbearable…!" I cried out in anguish.

"You have to try, Spirit Mew Sugar! If not for Ami, then for Spirit Mew Pineapple!" Pepé chirped encouragingly.

I glance from Ami, who is still screeching, to Alexia still unconscious on the ground.

"Fine…here goes nothing!" I whispered grimly.

I quickly stand back up and I aim the Spirit Diamond at Ami, before I shout, "Ribbon Soul Beam!"

Suddenly, a flash of white light shines from the white orb, in the middle of the Spirit Diamond, and the light condenses to form a single beam aiming right at Ami!

The beam of light strikes Ami dead center at her heart and the indigo light expels from her body; and, once the indigo light fades, the indigo whip opens the hole in her heart again, but this time it jumps out of her chest!

The whip falls lifelessly to the ground and Ami collapses to her knees in the process.

"Ami…!" I cried anxiously as I rushed over to where she kneeled on the ground.

As I rush over to Ami, I suddenly change back to my original form, so she won't notice anything wrong.

Ami glances up at me as her appearance changes back to normal.

"I-Isabella…? Is that you…? What am I doing up here on the roof? More importantly…why are you on the roof too?" Ami started to question as she came back to her senses.

"I'll tell you about it later… Right now, though, we better get to Theater! I bet Mitsuki's worried sick about us…" I spoke calmly as I changed the subject.

"Alright, but before we go…why is that girl lying unconscious over there?" Ami questioned curiously as she pointed to Alexia.

I glance over to Alexia and I realize, with relief, that not only is she okay, but she also had changed back to her original form.

"Ugh…what…happened?" Alexia whispered absently as she sat up on the ground.

"I'll also tell **you** about that, later… Let's just all head to the Theater, okay?" I asked anxiously.

"Sure thing, Isabella!" Alexia cried excitedly as she jumped to her feet in an instant.

"Yeah, okay, but you're still going to have to introduce me to your new friend, Isabella." Ami commented casually.

"I knew **that** was coming…" I spoke sarcastically.

"Don't forget about me, _cheep_!" Pepé spoke in a huff as he floated over to where I stood.

As Alexia leads Ami towards the roof's only door, I turn back to Pepé and I smirk at him.

"How could I ever forget about you, Pepé? Come on, change back into my cell phone strap and we'll head back together." I spoke cheerfully to him.

"Okay… Wait, Isabella, I sense an alien nearby!" Pepé spoke up suddenly and with shock.

"W-What…?! But, all the aliens just left a while ago, Pepé…!" I spoke nervously as I shook my head in disbelief.

"My scanners don't lie, Isabella! There is definitely an alien nearby…_cheep…_ Keep your guard up!" Pepé spoke bravely.

I glance around at every corner of the roof, but I don't see anything that resembles an alien.

"Up here, **kitten**…" A familiar voice spoke casually.

My heart nearly stops beating altogether as I recognize the owner to that voice: Kisshu!

I suddenly lift my head towards the sky and sure enough, Kisshu is there floating in mid-air; and, I notice that he's wearing strange, alien-looking, clothes instead of his school uniform.

"T-This c-can't be…! Kisshu is…an alien?!" I spoke with utter shock.

"That's right, Isabella…I'm an alien. Just like those girls who were here earlier…" Kisshu responded grimly.

"Then, does that mean…you are one of them?!" I cried frantically.

"Of course not, kitten! I would never hurt you or your friends…I've turned over a new leaf. Besides, I've never even seen those girls before until today." Kisshu responded calmly.

"It doesn't change anything, since you've hidden **this** from me!" I cried angrily.

"Oh, and I suppose it was okay for you to hide the fact that you're a Mew Mew?!" Kisshu responded coolly.

"I just recently became a Mew Mew, Kisshu! You've been hiding the fact that you're an alien the entire time I've known you!" I shouted back.

Kisshu suddenly goes silent at that and a dark scowl appears on his face.

"I suppose…**this** makes us enemies then?" Kisshu spoke indifferently.

"Of course it does! I don't care if you 'turned over a new leaf', you're still an alien! You'll turn on us the moment we leave our backs open…" I spoke indignantly.

Kisshu's breath catches in his throat, before he grits his teeth and he disappears only to reappear right in front of me.

"W-What is it…?" I whispered indifferently.

"Just so you know, Isabella, I would never turn on you! Do you want to know why? It's because I'm in **love** with you, Isabella! So, don't you forget that…" Kisshu spoke coolly before he suddenly disappeared completely.

As I stand there for a minute or two, I'm completely speechless from Kisshu's words; and, as his words slowly sink into my head, I suddenly realize what I had just done.

"Oh god, how could I be so stupid…?! I should have know better… Kisshu would never betray me; and, now…I'll never get the chance to say I'm sorry." I spoke absently as I started crying.

I collapse to my knees as I just stare off into space as **the other me** tries to take over.

_**(It's finally time for me to shine; and, with that cry-baby staring off into space…I can finally make a come-back!)**_

"Oh, no you don't! I won't let **that** happen! _Cheep_!" Pepé spoke confidently as he flew all around me to keep the** other me** from taking over.

"Alexia, I need your help! I can't keep Isabella's split personality at bay by myself…_Cheep…_ Hurry!" Pepé spoke anxiously to himself, which Alexia can hear through her Spirit Orb.

"I'm on my way, Pepé!" I heard Alexia shout through Pepé's tiny mouth.

Suddenly, I fall completely on the cold, hard, ground as I slowly lose consciousness.

_**(Without Erick around, I'll be able to move around freely!) (Alright world, here I come! Again…)**_

XXX

**~To Be Continued~**


	8. Chapter eight, Nya

**Chapter 8-**Mixed feelings…and another Mew Mew?! Nya?!

As the **other me **takes over completely, I fall into a dreamless sleep; and, I'm not even aware of **her** actions at all.

No matter how hard I try, I just can't regain control.

"_Ugh…this is hopeless! I should just give up and let her take control from me… After what I did to Kisshu, I deserve to disappear!" I spoke hopelessly._

So, instead of trying to find a way out of this dark void, I just float around aimlessly.

XXX

Meanwhile…Isabella's split personality awakens and she takes full control over Isabella's body.

"I think I can get used to this sensation of control…" The **other Isabella** whispered evilly.

"I won't let you get away with this!_ Cheep!_" Pepé exclaimed frantically as he floated closer to the **other Isabella**.

"Buzz off, you little pest. Can't you see I'm busy ruining Isabella's life?!" The **other Isabella **spoke harshly as she swatted at Pepé.

Pepé shrank back in fear just as Alexia burst through the roof's door yet again.

"Oh great, it's the overactive side-kick here to stop me…" The **other Isabella **whispered coolly.

"S-Side-kick…?! Who are you calling a side-kick, you Isabella-imposter!" Alexia cried angrily.

"Oh, I didn't even know you could get angry… I guess I underestimated you, Alexia. That won't happen again!" The **other Isabella** spoke coolly and with a devilish smirk.

"I-I'm not afraid of you…!" Alexia stuttered nervously.

"**Sure** you're not… The nervousness in your voice is a lie, right?" The **other Isabella **spoke sarcastically.

"Enough! Give us back the **real** Isabella!" Alexia shouted angrily.

At hearing those words the **other Isabella **suddenly goes silent as her rage only grows stronger.

"I don't have time for this! I'm going to go and ruin Isabella's life now… So, no one is going to stand in my way!" The **other Isabella **cried heatedly as a sudden gust of wind surrounded her.

"Pepé what's going on with her? Why is she surrounded by this strong, wind?!" Alexia asked worriedly as she held up her arms to block most of the wind.

"I don't know what's happening! Something like this wasn't supposed to happen, since Isabella became Spirit Mew Sugar…_Cheep… _Ah!" Pepé spoke anxiously as the wind suddenly blew him towards Alexia.

"I've got you, Pepé! Well, what should we do then…?" Alexia asked with concern as she caught Pepé in her hands.

"Testing…one, two, three… Is this microphone even on? Oh…it is. Hello Alexia Archer, my name is Erick Sims; and, I was the one who created Pepé. I'm also the one who turned both Isabella and you into Mew Mews." A different voice than Pepé's spoke from the little robot's mouth.

"Oh, hello…um, Erick. Now isn't really the time to chat though…" Alexia responded anxiously as she glanced at Pepé.

"Yes, I am well aware of the situation you are in. Pepé sent me a video footage of what recently happened. Don't worry, there is an easy way to turn Isabella back to normal!" Erick spoke confidently, through Pepé.

"What do I have to do, Erick?" Alexia asked eagerly.

"You have to find the Mew Mew with the Soul Orbs of Balance! Only then, will you be able to bring the **real **Isabella back…" Erick spoke seriously before Pepé regained control over his body again.

"Alright, will do, Erick! Although…it's easier said then done." Alexia whispered grimly to herself.

Before Alexia knew it, Isabella-the **other Isabella**-had disappeared from the roof entirely!

"I better hurry and find that Mew Mew if I want to save Isabella from **herself**! Wow, so much has happened since I recently became a Mew Mew; and, I just hope the **real** Isabella is okay." Alexia spoke frantically as she raced over to the roof's door and she dashed down the staircase into the school to search for her comrade.

"Ah, wait for me, Alexia! You'll need me to find the girl with the Soul Orbs of Balance! _Cheep!_" Pepé spoke anxiously as he flew after Alexia into the school.

XXX

As I float around aimlessly, I have the feeling that something important is going on outside of this darkness.

But, no matter how hard I try to focus, I just can't remember what's so important…

_(It's not like it matters any way… Who was I kidding? I just recently became a Mew Mew and now everyone expects me to save the Earth from aliens?!)_

_(They're out of their minds if they think I can handle that kind of responsibility!)_

_(All I ever wanted, out of life, was to someday take over my mom's café…but, something like this had to happen to me and now Kisshu hates me!)_

_(Wait…why should I even worry about him? He's…an alien…)_

_(Even so, why do I still care about him? I just don't understand anymore!)_

XXX

Meanwhile…Alexia desperately searches for her comrade throughout the school to save Isabella.

"Ugh…we've searched everywhere Pepé and you haven't gone off once! Maybe it really is impossible for me to save anyone… Maybe…I am just a side-kick after all." Alexia whispered grimly.

"Snap out of it, Alexia! _Cheep!_ That's just what the **other Isabella **wants you to think, so you'll give up all hope. Please, don't give up…for Isabella's sake!" Pepé chirped encouragingly as he floated next to Alexia.

Alexia glances at Pepé, before she suddenly snaps back to her senses and she smirks at him, while she whispers happily, "Thanks, Pepé! I don't know what I would have done without you…"

"No worries, now let's find our comrade!" Pepé spoke eagerly.

"Right… I think the only other place I haven't checked yet, would be the theater class! Come on Pepé, our comrade might be there!" Alexia cried excitedly as she led the way to the theater.

XXX

As for the **other Isabella's** plan for revenge…it seems there really wasn't anything she could think of that sounded 'revenge-worthy'.

"Honestly…this girl is such a boring person! I can't even find one thing to ruin… Oh, wait! What about her two best friends or her next door neighbor? They could be fun to mess with…" The **other Isabella** whispered evilly as she sat outside, on the bleachers, next to the gym's track.

"Ugh, but it's so hard to choose who to mess with first!" The **other Isabella** whined impatiently.

"I think I saw Isabella outside by the track, Mitsuki…" Ami whispered worriedly as she stepped outside, of a hallway's door, with Mitsuki right beside to her.

"You're just seeing things again, Ami. Isabella wouldn't skip class…at least not without me!" Mitsuki retorted jokingly.

"So, I guess the two best friends are first…" The **other Isabella **whispered coolly as she got up from the bleachers, while she smirked devilishly at Ami and Mitsuki.

XXX

_(I wonder what __**other me**__ is doing now… It's not like I can stop __**her**__ anyway, but still I'm worried that __**she's **__up to no good.)_

_(Oh no…! What if…she hurts my friends or my family?!)_

_(And, what about Erick…? She hates him, so she might go after him too!)_

_(Ugh, what have I done?! If I didn't freak out because of Kisshu back then…I would still be in control!)_

_(Kisshu…why can't I stop thinking about you? Even when the others might be in danger…why do I only think of you?)_

_(Kisshu…just how exactly do I feel about you? Please tell me, because apparently I don't even know!)_

_(__**Someone**__, please help me!)_

XXX

Alexia's heart suddenly skips a beat as she feels the **real** Isabella cry out for help.

"I know Isabella, I'm doing the best I can to find our comrade! Just hold on a little more…" Alexia whispered under her breath as she entered the theater.

Alexia glances all around the room until she spots a group of girls hanging around the stage, so Alexia rushes over to where they're perched on the stage with Pepé-currently as a cell phone strap-in her hands.

"Alright Pepé, do your stuff…" Alexia whispered as she hovered around the girls on the stage.

Alexia brings her hands as close to the girls as possible, without attracting their attention, but Pepé's alarm refuses to go off.

"Ugh…where is she?!" Alexia whispered frantically and impatiently.

"Um, can we help you?" One of the girls, in the group, asked arrogantly.

"Uh, no I was just passing by…" Alexia spoke cautiously as she left the group and she headed towards the back of the stage.

"What should I do, Pepé…? I don't even think our comrade is even in here!" Alexia cried with desperation.

"Nope, she's here alright! My scanners are detecting the Mew Mew with the Soul Orbs of Balance! _Cheep!_" Pepé chirped excitedly.

"Well, do you know where she is exactly?" Alexia asked anxiously.

"She's somewhere up high… That's all I can pick up!" Pepé chirped feeling a little anxious too.

"'Up high'…? You don't mean…!" Alexia whispered to herself before she glanced up at the catwalk, which is high above the stage.

Sure enough a girl with long, straight, black hair-long bangs-with indigo eyes, and pale skin is standing up on the catwalk while she adjusts the lighting.

"Is she the one Pepé…? The one we've been looking for?!" Alexia cried excitedly.

"She is, _cheep!_ There isn't anyone else up there, so it's definitely her!" Pepé chirped eagerly.

"Alright, now we're finally getting somewhere!" Alexia spoke happily as she hurried over to the ladder, which leads to the catwalk.

Alexia places Pepé into a pocket of her school's uniform before she places one foot on the ladder.

As Alexia climbs up the ladder, Pepé chirps nervously with each step.

"Are you afraid of heights, Pepé?" Alexia asked with curiosity.

"N-No, of c-course not… Just be careful and make sure you don't fall!" Pepé spoke nervously.

"Don't worry so much, Pepé! When it comes to heights, I'm a natural!" Alexia spoke confidently as she finally reached the top of the ladder and she pulled herself on the catwalk.

The black-haired girl, on the catwalk, turns her attention away from the lights and she notices Alexia heading carefully towards her.

"Hey, you're not allowed up here now. I'm fixing these lights, so you have to go back to the stage…" The girl spoke casually.

"Yeah, well…I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." Alexia spoke quickly.

"Oh, uh, sure… What did you have to say?" The girl questioned as she gave Alexia her full attention.

"Alright Pepé, is she our comrade?" Alexia whispered to Pepé, who suddenly springs out of Alexia's pocket and he flies straight towards the black-haired girl.

Pepé's alarm goes off as he flies all around the black-haired girl and he chirps excitedly, "She's the one, _cheep!_ She's our new comrade!"

"Finally…! I-I mean, what's your name?" Alexia spoke eagerly.

"Uh, it's Delilah Grimsley… Why do you want to know? Also, why did that flying, skunk call me your comrade?" Delilah questioned blankly.

"It's a **really** long story, but you're a Mew Mew just like me! My name is Alexia Archer by the way…" Alexia spoke excitedly.

"Well, Alexia, I really have to get back to fixing these lights, so if you don't mind…" Delilah spoke indifferently as she turned back towards the lights.

"Uh, wait! Pepé give her the Soul Orbs…maybe that will convince her!" Alexia spoke anxiously.

"Already on it, Alexia!_ Cheep!_" Pepé chirped eagerly as he opened his tiny, mouth and he spat out two orbs: a white orb with a black spot in the center and a black orb with a white spot in the center.

Alexia grabs both of the Soul Orbs and she eagerly extends her hands to Delilah.

Delilah glances away from the lights again to notice the orbs in Alexia's hands.

"Those remind me of a dream I had about these two girls wearing strange costumes…" Delilah whispered absently as she stared at the orbs.

"That must have been a premonition about Isabella and I… Delilah, you are definitely a Mew Mew! I know now, without a single doubt in my mind, that you are our comrade!" Alexia cried excitedly.

"You really think so, Alexia…?" Delilah asked with doubts of her own.

"Go on, take them and find out for yourself, Delilah." Alexia spoke eagerly as she held the orbs closer to Delilah.

"Fine, I guess it can't hurt to try… Here goes nothing." Delilah spoke anxiously as she grabs both orbs in either of her hands.

"So, how do you feel?" Alexia asked curiously.

"I don't really **feel **any different, but I do know that these orbs are for me." Delilah responded half-confidently as the two orbs suddenly absorbed into Delilah's chest.

"Thank goodness! Now we better hurry…we have to save Isabella from **herself**!" Alexia spoke anxiously.

"I know… I had a dream that she's in trouble. Just show me the way, Alexia!" Delilah spoke eagerly.

"Alright Pepé, lead the way to Isabella!" Alexia cried excitedly.

"Weren't **you** supposed to lead the way? _Cheep?_ Uh, never mind…just follow me!" Pepé chirped jokingly as he lead the two girls down the catwalk's ladder, out of the theater, and towards the track outside.

XXX

"W-Why are you doing this, Isabella?!" Ami cried frantically.

"Because it's **fun**! Oh, and because I feel like it…" The **other Isabella** spoke evilly as she towered over Mitsuki, who is lying unconscious on the ground.

Earlier, as Alexia was convincing Delilah that they're both Mew Mews, the **other Isabella **was busy knocking Mitsuki to the ground.

"With Mitsuki out of my way, I'll be able to torture you **slowly**…" The **other Isabella **spoke coolly as she slowly strolled over to where Ami's crouched on the ground.

"W-Who are you?! You're not Isabella! She would **never** do something like this…!" Ami cried with despair.

"Well, then you need to get your eyes checked…because I am the **real** Isabella!" The **other Isabella **spoke cruelly.

As the **other Isabella **grabs Ami's hair-so she can yank on Ami's hair-Alexia and Delilah burst through a nearby hallway's door.

"Let her go, you imposter!" Alexia cried angrily.

"Ah, the cavalry has arrived! Are you here to liberate this prisoner from me?" The **other Isabella **spoke sarcastically.

"Enough with the games! We're here to send you back to where you belong!" Alexia cried anxious.

The **other Isabella's **heart skips a beat and she stops dead in her tracks at that realization.

"N-No…I just…got here **again**. I won't go back, I just won't!" The **other Isabella **screamed, as she let go of Ami's hair; and, the **other Isabella **covered her ears, with both of her hands, to block out Alexia's voice.

Ami collapses to the ground just as the same gust of wind surrounds the **other Isabella **again.

"Quick, we have to get Ami and Mitsuki out-of-the-way before we transform!" Alexia spoke nervously.

"Right… I'll grab one and you'll get the other!" Delilah spoke with concern.

Alexia and Delilah drag both Ami and Mitsuki away from the **other Isabella**, so they can place them underneath the bleachers; and, then they return, to where they stood before, to face the **other Isabella**.

"Ready, Delilah?" Alexia spoke confidently.

"I'm ready if you are, Alexia!" Delilah spoke half-eagerly.

Suddenly, a white orb-with a black spot in the center-and a black orb-with a white spot in the center-appear in front of Delilah and as she reaches out to touch the orbs, they start to glow before they engulf her with their light.

Delilah's long, straight, black hair changes colors to snow, white.

Suddenly, her eyes change from indigo to amber in an instant.

Delilah's school uniform disappears in a puff of green light and a white-and-black, one-shoulder dress, which ends at mid-thigh, takes its place.

The left sleeve, the only sleeve of the dress, is all black; and, the rest of the dress is in white.

Suddenly, a frilly, white-and-black color-block, collar appears around Delilah's neck and the white-and-black orb-which fused together to make an Yin/Yang orb-hangs from the collar.

A white-and-black light shines from the orb, around Delilah's neck, and the light surrounds her right wrist; and, when the light fades, a bracelet with smooth, circular Yin/Yang stones appears on her right wrist.

Delilah suddenly springs forward as silver wolf ears appear on her head; and, as she jumps from one side to another, a silver wolf tail appears behind her.

As Delilah twirls around two times, a white-and-black light appears from the orb and knee-high, black, boots appear on her feet.

Delilah completes her transformation with a pose: her arms are both crossed over her chest, while her hands hover over her face; and, her legs are also crossed.

"Spirit Mew White Peach, at your service." Delilah spoke with a serious tone.

Suddenly, a yellow orb appears in front of Alexia and as she reaches out to touch the orb, it starts to glow before it engulfs her with its light.

Alexia's short, wavy, hot-pink hair grows longer until it's medium-length; and, her hair changes from hot-pink to light green.

Suddenly, her eyes change from light green to a light yellow in an instant.

Alexia's school uniform disappears in a puff of green light and a orange-colored dress, which ends just before her knees, takes its place.

The sleeves, of the dress, are cutout in the middle and the lower back is also cutout.

Suddenly, a frilly, orange, collar appears around Alexia's neck and the yellow orb hangs from the collar.

A yellow light shines from the orb, around Alexia's neck, and the light surrounds both of her hands; and, when the light fades, fingerless, orange, gloves appear on both of Alexia's hands.

Alexia suddenly jumps into the air as cheetah ears appear on her head; and, as she flips in the air three times, a cheetah tail appears behind her.

As she falls back down to the ground, a yellow light appears from the orb and mid-calf, orange, boots appear on her feet.

Once Alexia lands on the ground, she completes her transformation with a pose: her left hand rests on her hip, while her right hand is a sideways victory sign at her right eye.

"Spirit Mew Pineapple, at your service!" Alexia spoke with confidence.

"Ugh, not **this** again! Why won't you two just leave me alone?" The **other Isabella **cried angrily.

"If we did that, you'll only hurt people… Besides we want the **old** Isabella back!" Alexia cried anxiously.

"I'm **never** going back, don't you understand that yet?!" The **other Isabella** shouted as the wind around her became stronger.

Alexia holds up both of her arms to block some of the wind, but the wind is stronger this time and the wind pushes her back a few feet.

"We'll never get close enough if we don't distract her! Spirit Mew White Peach, I'll use my weapons to distract her, while you go for the last attack!" Alexia spoke anxiously.

"Alright sounds like a plan, Spirit Mew Pineapple!" Delilah spoke anxiously.

"Spirit Twin Kunai!" Alexia shouted excitedly.

Suddenly, a yellow light flashes in front of Alexia and two short, orange, kunai appears from the light; and, wrapped around the handles, of the two orange kunai, is a light green gauze.

Alexia eagerly stretches out her hands to take both orange kunai into either of her palms.

Alexia suddenly charges at the **other Isabella **head-on and once she closes the space between each other, she shouts, "Ribbon Soul Shock!"

Two yellow lighting bolts shoot out, from either orange kunai, and they both hit the **other Isabella **in her stomach.

"Ugh…!" The **other Isabella **cries out and as she clenches her stomach with both hands, the wind suddenly dies down.

"Now, Spirit Mew White Peach! Call out your weapon!" Alexia cried anxiously.

Delilah suddenly closes her eyes and as words flow into her mind she shouts, "Spirit Yin/Yang Sickles!"

Suddenly, a white-and-black light flashes in front of Delilah and two sickles appear from the light: one sickle is all white and the other sickle is all black.

Delilah takes the white sickle in her left hand and the black sickle in her right hand, before she crosses her hands over her chest.

From where Delilah stands, she unleashes her attack upon the **other Isabella** and she shouts-as she uncrossed her hands-, "Ribbon Soul Siege!"

A huge, white-and-black ball of light emerges from the two sickles and the light flies straight towards the **other Isabella's **chest!

Once the huge, ball of light collides with the **other Isabella's **chest, she instantly stops dead in her tracks and she falls silent, while she leans forward a little.

In the next second, a black light expels from Isabella and her split personality reluctantly goes back inside her mind.

"Oh my gosh! Spirit Mew White Peach, did you just do **that**?!" Alexia spoke with disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Delilah whispered absently, but with a small smile on her face.

"Ugh…w-what…what's going on?" I whispered incoherently as I straightened my back.

"Isabella! Thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried I'd never see you again! We only just met too…" Alexia cried frantically.

"Uh, Alexia…? What…happened to me?" I questioned worriedly as I shook my head.

"Well, after I left the roof-to take Ami back to theater, like you told me to-, Pepé called me and he told me you were in trouble." Alexia spoke with concern.

"I was…? I can't really remember what happened…" I whispered with dismay.

"It's fine, you're okay now thanks to our new comrade here!" Alexia spoke excitedly as he pointed at Delilah.

"Oh, you found a new Mew Mew then, Alexia?" I spoke curiously as I stared at Delilah.

"Um… Hello, my name is Delilah Grimsley; and, I guess I'm Spirit Mew White Peach." Delilah spoke nervously.

"Oh, don't be so shy, Delilah! And, you know Isabella, Delilah was the one who **really** saved you." Alexia spoke happily and with a grin.

"Really…? Well then, I need to thank you, Delilah. I almost forgot, I didn't properly introduce myself: my name is Isabella Jones; and, I'm also Spirit Mew Sugar.." I spoke warmly as I grinned at her.

"Oh…it was nothing really… It's nice to meet you, Isabella." Delilah whispered softly as a slight blush appeared on her face.

"Hey, don't forget about me! _Cheep!_ I helped Alexia to find Delilah…" Pepé chirped childishly and with a pout as he floated next to the bleachers.

"And, because of you, I was able to come back. So, thanks Pepé! Thanks everyone!" I cried happily.

"Aw, Isabella…" Alexia spoke warmly as she rushed over and she hugged me tightly.

We all stand around chatting until Ami and Mitsuki wake up to realize that they're outside; and, Alexia and Delilah also return to their normal school uniforms in an instant.

"H-How did we get out here?" Ami questioned with disbelief as she stood up and she straightened her back.

"I don't know…all I can remember is that you said you saw Isabella outside by the track. Ugh, why does my head hurt?" Mitsuki spoke worriedly as she got to her feet and she held her head with one hand.

"Ssh, we can't tell regular people we're Mew Mews…" Alexia whispered seriously to Delilah.

Delilah only nods in response, while I rush over to Ami and Mitsuki to check if they're okay.

"Isabella! So, you **were** outside this whole time…" Ami spoke with shock.

"I knew you were playing hooky without me! Why, in the world, didn't you ask me to join you?" Mitsuki whined as usual.

_(Good, they're both alright… I can't believe __**other me**__ would attack my best friends!)_

_(I won't ever forgive __**her**__ for this!)_

"So, let me guess…you've made yet another friend, Isabella?" Ami asked suspiciously as she stared at Delilah.

I glance back at Delilah, who has a nervous expression on her face from all the stares she's getting, before I answer Ami earnestly, "Yeah, that's Delilah Grimsley; and, my other friend is Alexia Archer. Sorry I didn't tell you about them… I was just worried you'd get jealous or something."

"J-Jealous…me?! N-No way, I wouldn't get jealous…but, I am glad you finally introduced me to them." Ami spoke nervously.

"I guess this means we're all friends now, right, Isabella?" Mitsuki spoke excitedly and with a smirk.

"Yeah, this does make us all friends, Mitsuki. Come on, I think school's over now so let's all head to my mom's café." I spoke eagerly.

"Sweet, I finally get to see the café!" Alexia cried excited as she jumped around eagerly.

"Do you mind if I tag along as well, Isabella…?" Delilah asked sheepishly.

"I don't mind at all." I spoke earnestly to Delilah.

"Well, it's not all fun, girls! We skipped our last class, so we need to practice our lines for the play." Ami spoke with authority.

"Ugh…you're such a kill-joy!" Mitsuki spoke jokingly and with a huge grin.

"W-What…?! I am not…you take that back, Mitsuki!" Ami cried anxiously and with a frown.

"Kill-joy!" Mitsuki chanted as she raced for the school's gates.

"I am not!" Ami shouted as she chased after Mitsuki.

"You have interesting best friends, Isabella." Alexia spoke warmly and with a sincere smile.

"Yeah, I know…but, they're a handful sometimes." I spoke jokingly and with a sigh.

"We better hurry after them or they'll eat all the sweets first." Delilah spoke casually.

Alexia and I glance at Delilah, before we look at each other and then we finally race towards the school's gates.

"Really…I think I'm going to like having friends, since I've never had one before…" Delilah whispered to no one in particular as she trailed after the other girls with a small smile on her face.

XXX

While on the way to my mom's café, my thoughts were running wild from what had happened earlier today.

_(I won't ever forget…not what those alien girls did to Ami, not what I said to Kisshu, and definitely not what the __**other me**__ did to my best friends!)_

_(I will fix this…somehow!)_

XXX

**~To Be Continued~**


	9. Chapter nine, Nya

**Chapter 9-**Why did Kisshu come back to Earth? Nya?

As Mitsuki leads the way to my mom's café, Ami follows close at hand with Alexia and I not far behind; and, by the time we all get to the café, Delilah finally catches up to us.

"What took you guys so long?" Mitsuki spoke jokingly with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you **ever **get tired…?" Ami whispered desperately as she tried to catch her breath, while being hunched over a little.

"Nope…" Mitsuki spoke confidently and with a smirk.

"Well, are we going in or what?" Alexia cried excitedly as she jogged in place.

"Alexia, my friend, I like your style! You act just like me, so we're going to get along just fine." Mitsuki spoke happily as she wrapped one arm around the back of Alexia's neck.

"I'm glad I can live up to your expectations!" Alexia spoke jokingly as she wrapped one arm around the back of Mitsuki's neck.

"Those two make a strange pair, don't they, Isabella?" Ami questioned teasingly as she straightened her back.

"Right you are, Ami. Well girls, let's head on in for some sweets!" I spoke eagerly as I grab the café door's handle.

As soon as I open the door to the café, who should appear but Erick, himself; and, he's looking overly-worried at the moment.

"Erick, what's wrong?!" I asked with concern.

"You nearly gave me a heart-attack worrying over you; and, **that** is the first thing you say to me?" Erick questioned with disbelief.

"Um, Isabella, who is this guy?" Ami questioned with suspicions.

"Why was he worrying over you…?" Mitsuki added with genuine surprise.

Before the questions get hard to answer, I speak reassuringly, "Girls, this is Erick Sims; and, he recently became assistant manager of Café Pink!"

"Oh, now I see…" Mitsuki began knowingly and as she dropped her arm from Alexia's neck, she added slyly, "Erick got hired, so that your mom can go on that café trip, right?"

"Exactly, Mitsuki!" I answered with relief.

"I guess that makes sense… Sorry for jumping to conclusions, Erick. It's very nice to meet you." Ami responded warmly.

"It's quite alright; and, it's nice to meet you as well." Erick replied casually.

"Oh, um…right. Erick, this is Mitsuki Domino and Ami Richard; and, they're my two best friends. The other two are Alexia Archer and Delilah Grimsley." I spoke attentively.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you; although, I've already heard of Alexia. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to talk to Isabella, Alexia, and Delilah alone for a minute." Erick spoke seriously as he led the way into the café with Alexia, Delilah, and I following after him.

"Oh, uh, sure…no problem. We're just going to go and have a seat somewhere until you guys get done talking then." Mitsuki spoke casually as she entered the café.

"Don't take too long, though, I think Mitsuki is starving." Ami responded jokingly as she trailed after Mitsuki.

"Hey Ami, don't go around telling **guys** that!" Mitsuki spoke heatedly and with a slight blush on her face.

"Well, it's already too late for that, Mitsuki." Ami spoke teasingly.

"Ugh, sometimes I just can't stand you…" Mitsuki whispered grimly as she sat down at a nearby table.

"Ah, but you still love me, though." Ami spoke cheerfully as she sat down next to Mitsuki.

"**Unfortunately**, I still do…just kidding! **Of course **I still do, because you're one of my best friends." Mitsuki whispered under her breath.

Once Erick leads the four of us into the kitchen-and closes the swinging, kitchen doors-, he turns on his heel to face us; and, he glares especially in my direction.

"W-What…?! What did I do now?" I questioned worriedly.

"I want to know what happened today; and, I want to know it now." Erick spoke coolly.

"Well…" I began before I told Erick all that happened today.

"It seems like you three had a real busy day…" Erick spoke seriously as he relaxed a little.

"So, tell me, why did **other me** suddenly take control over me?!" I questioned worriedly.

"Also, how in the heck did the aliens turn Ami into a Negative Mew Mew?!" Alexia asked curiously.

"Did you know Kisshu was an alien, this entire time, and you've just kept it a secret from me?!" I cried angrily.

"Do you know what the aliens want **this** time around?" Delilah spoke curiously from the sidelines.

"Enough! I can't answer all your questions at once! One at a time…" Erick spoke seriously.

"My questions are more important, answer them first!" I spoke childishly and with a small pout.

"Ugh, fine…if it'll make you happy, Isabella. First: the **other you **probably took control once you fell into a depression; and, because of that you need to show awareness of your emotions, all of you.

Second: no, I did not know that Kisshu was an alien this **entire **time; although, I knew that I heard his name from somewhere, I had no idea that he was one of the first aliens to come here." Erick answered calmly.

"I guess I can't accuse you of withholding any information, about Kisshu, from me anymore…huh. Wait a second here, my emotions are what caused **her** to appear?" I asked with genuine surprise.

"Exactly…" Erick responded casually.

"What did you mean when you said we need more awareness of our emotions?" Alexia questioned curiously.

"If anyone of you falls into a depression, then your split personalities will assume control over your bodies." Erick answered as if this were obvious.

"Wait, you never told **me** about that!" I spoke indignantly.

"**You** never even stopped to ask." Erick spoke jokingly and with a smirk.

I glare at him in silence as Alexia asks warily, "I don't have a split personality…do I?"

"You probably aren't even aware of **them** yet. Isabella is really the only one to show off her split personality." Erick commented seriously.

"Like it's **my** fault…" I whispered heatedly.

"Let's get back on topic, here. Didn't you two also have questions for me?" Erick spoke calmly towards Alexia and Delilah.

"Yeah…" They both whispered half-eagerly together.

"Alright, I'll answer Alexia's question first: the aliens have obviously new powers, which I told Isabella before not to underestimate, so it's safe to assume that anything is possible with these new aliens." Erick spoke grimly.

"Ah, I see…" Alexia whispered solemnly.

"Now, Delilah's question: the aliens, themselves, said they wanted revenge, but that doesn't necessarily mean they want the same revenge from the last group of aliens. These new aliens could be after a whole new revenge, so everyone needs to keep their guard up." Erick spoke seriously.

"Alright…we understand, Erick." Alexia, Delilah, and I spoke in unison.

"Not to mention, that we still haven't even found our last two comrades yet…" Alexia whispered grimly.

"That brings up my question: are either Mitsuki or Ami Mew Mews?" Erick questioned curiously.

"Afraid not… Pepé's scanners refused to go off around them. Speaking of Pepé, where did he run off to? I haven't heard a squeak out of him in a while." I spoke casually.

"He's probably eating the sweets I just prepared… He seems to like them a lot, at least, for a robot that doesn't need to eat." Erick commented absently.

"Oh, that's right! We came to the café for some sweets!" Alexia cried excitedly.

Just then, my mom suddenly appears from behind the orchid, bifold door with a single, strawberry-color, suitcase.

"Oh, hello, I didn't know we had customers…" Mom spoke warmly to Alexia and Delilah.

"Mom, they're not customers…they're-" I spoke casually before Erick interrupted me.

"They're Café Pink's new waitresses, Mrs. Jones. I just hired them." Erick spoke slyly.

"Oh, I see… Well, thanks for hiring some new workers, since things around here have been pretty hectic with just Isabella and I. You really are a good assistant manager, Erick." Mom spoke warmly to him.

"Thanks for the compliment, Mrs. Jones." Erick responded confidently and with a smile.

"Oh, mom, that's right…you're leaving for your café trip now, right?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, Isabella. I'm leaving as we speak, so I'm leaving Erick in charge of the café-and in charge of you-until I get back." Mom spoke seriously as she strolled over to hug me.

"Mom, I think I'm in charge of my self." I spoke nervously as I struggled within her hug.

"Sure you can, sweetie. I just don't want you running off un-expectantly again." Mom spoke slyly.

"Mom, how long do you plan on holding that against me?" I questioned worriedly.

"For as long as I like, sweetie. Well, everyone, wish me luck! I'll be back in less than a week." Mom spoke cheerfully as she released me from her hug.

"Good luck, mom!" I spoke happily.

"Good luck, Mrs. Jones." Erick replied sincerely.

"Good luck, boss lady!" Alexia cried enthusiastically.

"Yeah…good luck." Delilah whispered encouragingly.

As soon as my mom waves goodbye, she turns towards the kitchen doors and she heads out into the main café.

"Oh, hello again Ami and Mitsuki." I heard my mom speak to my two best friends.

"Are you leaving already, Mrs. Jones?" Ami asked curiously.

"Yes, I need to get to the train station before the train leaves without me." Mom spoke half-jokingly.

"Take care and be safe, Mrs. Jones!" Mitsuki spoke warmly.

"I will, Mitsuki. Now, I'd like the both of you to watch out for Isabella. You two know how she cane be sometimes…" Mom spoke calmly.

"We've got her back, for sure!" Mitsuki spoke proudly.

"Just leave Isabella to us!" Ami spoke confidently.

"I knew I could count on you two. Well, I'm off then." Mom spoke warmly as she headed out the café's front doors.

"See you soon!" Mitsuki and Ami spoke in unison.

"Ugh, does my mom really not trust me?" I questioned with shock.

"It's not that she doesn't trust you, Isabella. You just have a tendency to get into trouble." Erick responded coolly.

"W-What?! **Me**, get into trouble?! Trouble follows me like a lost puppy!" I cried angrily.

"So, when **exactly **did we agree to work here, Erick?" Delilah questioned absently.

"Yeah, you can't just go around deciding things on your own without permission!" Alexia cried heatedly.

"It seems like I'll have my work cut out for me with these new Mew Mews…" Erick whispered jokingly to himself.

"Hey don't you ignore us!" I cried impatiently.

XXX

Once everyone calmed down, and talked it over, Alexia and Delilah decided that working at Café Pink wasn't such a bad idea after all.

They get discounts on everything at the café, they get to wear super cute café uniforms, and they get to spend more time around Isabella.

What more could they ask for?

"Table four asked for a coffee and a strawberry parfait!" I spoke anxiously from behind the counter, the cash register sitting directly in front of me.

"I'm on it!" Alexia cried excitedly as she rushed out of the kitchen, with the order in her hands, and she hurried over to table four.

"Table ten wants a refill on their pink lemonade!" I spoke tiredly.

"I've got this one…" Delilah spoke half-confidently as she strode out of the kitchen, with the pink lemonade in her hand, and she cautiously made her way to table ten.

"Wow…we're really busy today, aren't we?" I spoke with surprise.

"Yeah, **we're** busy, but what exactly are **you** doing, Isabella?" Alexia cried angrily as she came to a stop in front of the counter.

"You haven't picked up a single order since these customers came flooding into the café…" Delilah spoke heatedly as she stood next to Alexia.

"Sorry girls, I was just so used to doing all the work myself before; and, now that you two are here, I guess I just wanted a little break." I spoke apologetically.

"It's alright to take a break, but don't neglect your job." Delilah spoke warmly.

"Yes, ma'am!" I spoke happily as I dashed into the kitchen, to get ready for the next order.

"Honestly, Isabella's our leader, but she's just a lazy good-for-nothing sometimes!" Alexia spoke jokingly and lovingly.

"Agreed… Enough chit-chat, though, we've got customers waiting!" Delilah spoke confidently.

"Wow, you seem confident now… It's Isabella's doing, right?" Alexia asked slyly.

Delilah blushed slightly, before she spoke nervously, "I've never had friends before, so I wouldn't know…"

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that, Delilah…" Alexia whispered with concern.

"Excuse me, can I get some service over here?" A female customer called impatiently from the front of the café.

"Yes, I'm coming!" I spoke happily as I dashed out of the kitchen, passing by Delilah and Alexia in the process.

Delilah glances at me once before she smiles warmly; and, she then returns her attention back to the customers.

XXX

After the last customer leaves-Ami and Mitsuki headed home for the night and the three of us changed back into our school uniforms-, Erick switches the open sign to closed; and, Alexia, Delilah, and I all sigh heavily at that.

"Finally, I'd thought they would never leave!" I cried half-jokingly as I sat down at a table.

"Yeah, who knew work would be such **work**?" Alexia spoke half-grimly as she sat down next to me.

"But, deep down, you both really love this job so much, don't you?" Delilah questioned slyly as she took the chair next to Alexia.

"Yes, a thousand times and the answer will always be yes!" Alexia and I cried excitedly.

"You two are so easy to figure out…" Delilah spoke as lovingly as she could.

"Enough games, it's time to get down to business now that everyone is gone." Erick spoke coolly as he sat down next to me.

"What?! The café is closed…can't we just take a break from being serious?" I whined grimly.

"Unfortunately, the aliens don't take breaks… We're all very lucky that they didn't attack while the café is open." Erick responded seriously.

"Oh, why's that, Erick?" Alexia asked curiously.

"Considering that they now know both Isabella and Alexia, it's only a matter of time before they come here. It's also a good thing that your mom left when she did, Isabella." Erick responded calmly.

"Do…you think they'll attack her while she's on her trip?!" I cried anxiously.

"I doubt it…they seem to center around the Mew Mews, at the moment." Erick spoke reassuringly.

"Well, that's good…right?" Alexia asked with relief.

"Yeah, but there's no telling who they're going to attack next!" I cried helplessly.

"Don't worry, if they do attack someone, Pepé will find them." Erick responded seriously.

"So, what was the **business **you were referring to before?" Delilah asked curiously.

"Oh, right, **that**… Well, it mostly has to do with finding the last two Mew Mews, but I can only just assume that they go to your school." Erick spoke confidently.

"Why do you think that, Erick?" Alexia asked with genuine surprise.

"Because you all go to the same school together; and, Pepé's alarm only seemed to go off when you were at school. Plus, even though a bunch of girls were just recently in the café today, his alarm didn't go off once." Erick responded casually.

"Sorry for not being more helpful…_Cheep…_" Pepé responded grimly as he floated out of the kitchen, with crumbs on his face, and he landed in the center of the table, which we all are sitting at.

"Oh no, Pepé, you are most definitely helpful!" Alexia cried encouragingly.

"Yeah, without you, we wouldn't all be here together!" I spoke happily.

"You really think so, _Cheep_?" Pepé asked hopefully.

"Absolutely helpful, Pepé." Delilah spoke earnestly and with a warm smile.

"Aw, you girls are just too much! _Cheep!_" Pepé spoke happily as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Any ideas on who could be the last two Mew Mews?" Erick questioned seriously.

"Not a one…sorry, but **other** **me** possessed me for most of the day." I spoke grimly.

"And, I was too busy looking for Delilah to even find the others…" Alexia spoke, being a little disheartened.

"Why don't we all search bright and early tomorrow morning during school. It is a Thursday, after all…" Delilah commented hopefully.

"It's our only option at this point. We need to find them, so that we're ready for the aliens' next attack." Erick responded grimly.

"Alright, I guess I should head home now; and, tell my parents that I'll be working here after school. See you peeps tomorrow!" Alexia spoke cheerfully as she got up from her chair and she headed towards the café's front door.

"See you later, Alexia!" I spoke warmly after her.

Alexia waves goodbye before she strolls out the door; and, once she leaves, Delilah stands up and she bows slightly.

"Thanks for giving me a job here, Erick. I'll see you all tomorrow." Delilah spoke shyly.

"Think nothing of it, Delilah." Erick commented casually.

"See you tomorrow, Delilah." I spoke warmly as Delilah waved goodbye and she left the café.

As soon as the café door closes shut, Erick speaks slyly, "So, we're all **alone **now, aren't we?"

"You're not alone…I'm still here! _Cheep!_" Pepé spoke childishly, while he pouted as he sat on top of the table.

"Ugh…what kind of ideas are you thinking about?" I questioned with disgust.

"Don't ignore me…_Cheep…_" Pepé chirped grimly.

"Nothing… All jokes aside, for the moment, how are you feeling?" Erick spoke worriedly.

"I'm fine actually…why?"

"I really worried about you, do you know that?" Erick spoke warmly.

"Okay, now you're just creeping me out!" I spoke half-jokingly as I got up from my chair and I headed towards the kitchen doors.

"I'm being completely serious, Isabella. Even if you don't believe me… I worry about you, and the other girls, since you're the new Mew Mews." Erick responded with concern as he got up from his chair and he followed after me.

"Ah, wait for me! _Cheep!_" Pepé chirped worriedly as he floated off the table and over towards us.

"Oh, so the only reason why you care about us is because we're Mew Mews?" I questioned with disbelief.

"No, I just meant that it's not the **only** reason why I care…" Erick whispered suspiciously.

I stop dead in my tracks, in front of the kitchen doors, before I turn on my heels to face Erick.

"Isabella…are you angry at Erick?" Pepé asked worriedly as he floated in mid-air by Erick.

"What **exactly **are you saying, Erick?" I questioned anxiously.

"I can't tell you yet, Isabella. There is a time and place where this conversation should take place, but not here…or at least, not yet." Erick spoke reluctantly.

"Well, why not? You said so yourself, we're **alone**…so, just tell me what you're talking about!" I spoke angrily.

"Fine…if you want to know so badly! Not only can I hear people's split personalities, but I can also feel their emotions as well. Right now, you're falling to another depression…" Erick whispered solemnly.

"Great, so not only can you hear my inner thoughts, but now my emotions too?! Just stop it already because I don't want you to interfere with my life!" I spoke indignantly.

"Please…don't…fight." Pepé chirped grimly as tears formed in his robotic eyes.

"I'm sorry, Isabella, but that's not how it works. I can't just turn off these gifts…believe me I've tried a thousand times!" Erick yelled angrily.

"**Gifts**…? Ha, more like a curse to me!" I spoke heatedly before I turned away from Erick and I dashed into the kitchen.

As soon as I rush over to the orchid, bifold door, Pepé flies over the kitchen doors and he flies straight at me.

"Isabella, please…don't be mad at Erick. It's not his fault, really! He was just born with this gift…that's all." Pepé chirped frantically.

"Oh Pepé, I'm sorry you had to see and hear that… Come on, I don't want to talk about **him**, when he can still hear us." I spoke anxiously as I held opened the orchid, bifold door.

"Yeah, I can still **hear** you, Isabella." Erick whispered coolly.

"Mind your own damn business!" I cried heatedly as I rushed up the stairs and I headed towards my bedroom, with Pepé not far behind me.

XXX

As I lay on my bed-my sky blue, bed sheets are underneath me and I'm still dressed in my school uniform-I stare at the ceiling, while I think about all that happened these past few days.

_(Ever since I met Kisshu, __**everything**__ has changed. Kisshu…why do I still miss you? You're an alien! An enemy… So, why…do I still like you?)_

I hear a soft purring sound, so I turn my head to the right and I spot Pepé charging himself into one of my outlets.

I smirk silently at his cute sleeping face, before I turn my head to the left and I glance out the only window to my room.

"I wish Kisshu would just appear, so I can tell him how sorry and stupid I was for saying those awful things!" I whispered miserably.

"I've been waiting to hear you say that, Isabella…" A familiar voice whispered next to my bed.

I turn my head away from my window and I nearly jump out of my skin when I spot Kisshu floating right next to my bed!

"K-Kisshu…! H-How did…oh, right. You're an alien…" I spoke absently as I sat up on my bed.

"You haven't seen me all day; and, **that's **the only thing you say to me?" Kisshu questioned accusingly.

"I'm sorry… Heh, you sounded just like Erick for a second there." I spoke absently.

"Who's Erick…? Oh, do you mean that blonde-haired, guy? I was wondering who the heck he was…" Kisshu spoke worriedly.

"Wait a minute, have you been spying one me?!" I asked angrily.

"Of course I have… I've been worried sick about you, since I just left you standing there on the roof of the school." Kisshu whispered grimly.

"Oh…um…well, I guess that's different then." I spoke sarcastically.

Suddenly, Kisshu stops floating, lands softly on the ground, and he grabs me by my arms to pull me closer to him.

"K-Kisshu…w-what are you doing?" I questioned anxiously.

"Isabella, we need to talk. The last time we talked, you took off without telling me how you felt about **that** night." Kisshu spoke seriously.

"W-What **night**…" I stammered nervously.

"The night I kissed you and told you that I love you." Kisshu spoke firmly.

"Kisshu…now isn't a very good time. What if Erick suddenly walks in and he sees you?" I questioned worriedly.

"That idiot won't wake up anytime soon…" Kisshu whispered slyly.

"What did you do to Erick?!" I questioned worriedly.

"Nothing, he's just a heavy sleeper…" Kisshu responded indifferently.

"Kisshu…don't scare me like that!" I whispered with relief.

"You avoided the topic again, Isabella. Please, don't make me beg… I just want to know what your feelings are for me." Kisshu spoke impatiently as his eyes shone expectancy.

"Fine…I guess I have no choice. I…don't hate you." I spoke slyly.

"Besides that! Do you love me or not?" Kisshu asked seriously.

"L-Love…?! I…don't-I mean I… Kisshu this isn't easy for me! I've never even been in love before!" I cried hopelessly.

"Really?! Then, that means I'm your first, right?" Kisshu spoke eagerly.

"Yes, I suppose that would mean you're my first… I mean, don't change the subject!" I spoke nervously.

"Isabella, just answer the question: do you love me?" Kisshu spoke expectantly.

"I…might…be in love with you." I finally whispered nervously as a slight blush breaks out across my face.

"You do?! Yes, I knew it! Isabella is in love with me!" Kisshu cheered excitedly as he spun me around in a circle.

"I said **might**, Kisshu!" I corrected as I started getting dizzy from spinning around so much.

Kisshu suddenly stops spinning, pulling me to a stop too, before he leans close to me, so our faces are only inches apart.

"Tell me you love me, Isabella." Kisshu whispered devilishly.

"Kisshu…ugh, fine! I love you, Kisshu!" I cried nervously.

Suddenly, Kisshu places his lips over mine as gently as he could; and, I'm instantly reminded of **that** night when we first kissed.

I sigh happily as Kisshu slowly pulls away from me.

"Feeling better now?" I questioned jokingly.

"Of course I am! As long as I'm with you, I'll always feel better." Kisshu whispered warmly.

"Kisshu, I've meant to ask you something…" I questioned curiously.

"What is it, my love?" Kisshu spoke excitedly.

"Why did you come back to Earth?"

Kisshu suddenly pulls away from me as a sudden look of shock passes over his face, before he finally answers solemnly, "If you promise not to hate me…I'll tell you."

"I promise."

"I came back to find a girl I was in love with. This girl's name was Ichigo Momomiya; and, I was madly in love with her. But, it turned out she was in love with someone else, so it didn't end well for me…" Kisshu spoke grimly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"W-Wait a second… Did you just say **Ichigo**?!" I spoke as I gasped with shock.

"Yeah, why? Do you know her…?!" Kisshu asked eagerly.

"I don't know if it's the same person or not, but…my mom's name is Ichigo!" I spoke uneasily.

"Wait, do you think… No, it couldn't be the same Ichigo! She got married to someone else, not a guy with the last name: Jones." Kisshu spoke reassuringly.

"My mom did tell me, when I was younger, that she had married another man-before something had happened between them-and they got a divorce." I whispered absently.

"What?! Your mother is/was my Ichigo?! This…can't be!" Kisshu stammered uneasily.

"You're telling me! How could my mom never tell me about you? Or that she was a Mew Mew before?" I spoke frantically.

"Isabella, does anyone else know about this?" Kisshu asked seriously.

I shook my head, before I suddenly speak anxiously, "Maybe Erick knows…! I mean, why else would he come here to my mom's café in the first place?"

"Great, this is just great! It was bad enough she liked that annoying **human**, now it turns out she married a different one?! I just can't win!" Kisshu whined angrily as he threw his hands into the air.

"Kisshu…?"

"Isabella…" Kisshu spoke anxiously as he returned his attention back to me.

"T-This is kind of awkward, don't you think? I mean, to think you and my mom had…**something**. I think you should probably leave. I'm really tired and I need some time to think." I spoke nervously.

"Isabella, wait! What happened between Ichigo and I is **history**… Do you understand? What I feel for you now is completely real!" Kisshu spoke impatiently as he reached his hand out towards me.

"Don't **touch **me! Not when you touched my mom the same way!" I shouted angrily.

Kisshu pulls his hand away from me; and, a hurt expression flashes on his face as he turns towards my window.

"Just when I thought we could finally get together…**this** had to happen. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Isabella." Kisshu spoke cautiously before he vanished in thin air.

I sigh deeply before a single tear falls from my face.

"Great…look at me, I'm already crying because of him again! I just can't win!" I spoke half-jokingly and half-angrily, before I chuckled at saying the same thing as Kisshu.

Suddenly, a light tap sound comes from my door and I turn towards it as I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Come in…" I call as calmly as I could.

"Honey, it's me… I came home early, from my trip to America; and, I've missed you so much." A familiar voice spoke warmly as he opened the door.

"Hey dad, I've missed you too!" I spoke happily as I rushed over to hug him.

"Whoa, where's the fire, kiddo?" Dad spoke jokingly.

"No fire… I've just missed you a lot, is all." I whispered nonchalantly as I glanced up at his familiar features.

My dad has short, blonde hair-which ends just below his ears-, he has ocean blue eyes, and he has slightly tan skin; and, he's wearing a light blue, shirt, white jeans, and brown shoes.

"Have you been crying? Also, I thought I heard another voice in here… Are you already hiding boys in your room, Isabella?" Dad spoke half-accusingly and half-jokingly.

"Nope, there aren't any guys in my room. Oh, by the way, did mom tell you about Erick?" I spoke as I tried to change the subject.

"Yes, she told me; and, I'd like to meet him tomorrow just to see if he checks-out alright." Dad spoke warmly.

"Sure thing, dad… Well, it's late so I'll see you in the morning." I spoke lazily as I yawned for dramatic effect.

"Alright sweetie, I get the picture. Good night; and, I'll see you in the morning." Dad spoke softly before he kissed me on the forehead and he headed towards his-and mom's-bedroom.

I smile warmly in his direction, before I close my bedroom door; and, I just walk stiffly over to my bed, so I can fling myself on top of my bed sheets.

I cried myself to sleep that night; and, all the while, I could faintly feel someone watching me sleep.

XXX

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**


	10. Chapter ten, Nya

**Chapter 10-**But, we're comrades…we should stick together! Nya!

I did wake up bright and early-to go looking around school for my comrades-, but I'm not happy about it at all.

I only have this grim mood because of last's episode with Kisshu; and, that I have to face him at school today.

On the plus-side, my dad finally came home yesterday from his trip overseas; and, on the down-side, Dad is grilling Erick with a million questions as promised yesterday.

It's mostly just a down-side for Erick, since I have to go to school now anyway…lucky me!

Once I dress in my school uniform-in my bedroom-, Pepé unplugs himself from my outlet and he flies over to where I'm standing.

"I'm ready to go to school, Isabella! _Cheep!_ Let's find those last two Mew Mews!" Pepé chirped confidently as he floated near me.

"Okay, Pepé. By the way, Delilah and Alexia sent me a text earlier, which said that they'll be waiting for us outside the café." I spoke eagerly.

"Roger that! We better hurry…there's no time to waste!" Pepé spoke impatiently as he flew over towards my bedroom door.

"Um, Pepé, aren't you forgetting something?" I spoke teasingly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What could I be forgetting, Isabella? _Cheep?_ Oh, wait…I haven't even turned into a cell phone strap yet, right? Okay, Spy Mode initiate…Transforming now!" Pepé spoke eagerly before he transformed into his cell phone strap form.

"There…that's **much** better. Well, we better get going, Pepé. I think the girls are **already **waiting outside." I spoke half-jokingly and half-excitedly, while uncrossing my arms, as I attached Pepé to my sky blue cell phone.

"Just lead the way, Isabella! _Cheep!_" Pepé chirped impatiently.

I grab my white messenger bag-sling it over my shoulder and I place my sky blue cell phone inside the bag, with Pepé still attached to it-, before I open the door to my bedroom; and, I slowly close the door behind me, while I savor the few minutes I just wasted as I thought grimly about seeing Kisshu soon.

XXX

Just as I predicted, Delilah and Alexia are standing half-patiently outside the café for me.

"Hey girls!" I spoke excitedly as I closed the café door behind me and I turned my full attention to them.

_(I think I should wait to tell them about __**last**__ night… Not just about Kisshu, but about my mother and how she was a Mew Mew too. After all, it's not like I have any __**proof**__ that she even was one…)_

"Hey, Isabella! We were just wondering how long it would take you to get ready…" Alexia spoke jokingly.

"Ha, very funny, Alexia… I'll have you know, I got up early today." I spoke nonchalantly.

"Isabella, where is Erick…? I thought he was going to see us off this morning." Delilah asked worriedly.

"What, don't tell me, you actually like Erick, Delilah?" I spoke slyly.

"What?! O-Of course not! I was just worried about him is all…" Delilah spoke shyly as she blushed slightly.

"It's fine, I was just teasing you. Erick is dealing with my dad at the moment, so he can't come to wish us good luck. Oh, that's right! Did I ever mention that my dad just came back from America?" I spoke casually as I started walking towards school.

"No, you didn't tell us that, Isabella." Alexia spoke curiously as she began walking too.

"What was he doing over there, Isabella?" Delilah questioned attentively as she followed after Alexia and I.

"Well, I can't remember **exactly** but, I think it has something to do with his job. Hey, did you girls also know that my dad and I are both from America?" I spoke nonchalantly.

Alexia and Delilah stop dead in their tracks, before I finally stop walking and I turn back to look at them with surprise.

"Y-You're…" Alexia spoke anxiously.

"F-From America too…?" Delilah added nervously.

"No way! You girls are too…?! I thought Erick and I were the only ones!" I spoke with disbelief.

"Yeah, I was born in America; and, so was my dad. My mom is the one from Tokyo…" Alexia spoke cautiously.

"Same here, Alexia. My dad and I were both born in America, but my mother is from here." Delilah spoke shyly.

"Oh my goodness! I highly doubt that **this** is a coincidence, girls…" I spoke worriedly.

"Uh, never mind that… We need to focus on finding the other Mew Mews first!" Alexia spoke eagerly as she continued walking and to change the subject.

"Yeah… Who knows, maybe the last two are also from America too?" I spoke hopefully as I followed after Alexia.

"Well, we're about to find out… We're at school now." Delilah spoke anxiously as she trailed after Alexia and I.

Sure enough, the school's gates stand directly in front of the three of us like a bad omen.

"Alright, here goes nothing!" I spoke confidently as I charged through the gates and into the school itself.

"She's very determined today right, Alexia?" Delilah asked seriously.

"It looks that way. We better follow after her, so she doesn't run into any aliens along the way." Alexia spoke jokingly as she followed after me, with Delilah not far behind her.

XXX

"So, um…I know I charged in here, fully ready to find our comrades, but where exactly should we start looking?" I questioned worriedly as Alexia, Delilah, and I all stand outside the school's library.

"Why don't we search the library first? Since we're just standing here and all…" Alexia spoke hopefully.

"Nah, I doubt our comrades would be hiding in there…" I spoke nonchalantly and with a smirk.

"You never know, Isabella. It can't hurt to just go in and look…" Delilah replied seriously.

"Yeah…but… Oh, fine! Let's all just go in the library then!" I spoke childishly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What's **her** problem…?" Alexia asked worriedly to Delilah as she led the way inside the library.

"I have no idea… Let's just go in without her, so she'll have no choice but to follow us." Delilah spoke cunningly.

"Okay…" Alexia whispered grimly before she glanced back at me one last time.

As Alexia and Delilah walk inside the library, I sigh heavily as I silently remember seeing Kisshu in the library once before.

"Please…don't be in here, Kisshu." I whispered hopefully as I walked into the library.

XXX

No sign of Kisshu-which is great news to me-, but there's also hardly anyone in the library at the moment, which is bad news to us Mew Mews.

The librarian eyes the three of us warily, before she returns to whatever task she was doing at her desk.

I spot two girls sitting at the center table writing notes, a girl at the computer station working on a project, and a couple browsing a bookshelf for books to read.

The two girls-sitting at the center table-have both medium-length, wavy, light brown hair-medium-length bangs-with copper eyes, and cream color skin; however, one of the girls has a few freckles around her nose, while the other girl does not.

Since the two girls both have practically the same features, naturally I assume that they're twins.

The girl at the computer station has short, curly, dark brown hair with caramel eyes, and tan skin.

I don't care about the girl standing next to her boyfriend, so I just ignore her purposefully.

"We can automatically rule out the girl hanging all over that guy, by the bookshelf, because I really can't stand couples at the moment." I spoke grimly as I glared at them intensely.

"There is **definitely** something wrong with Isabella today…" Alexia whispered cautiously to Delilah.

"Agreed…" Delilah whispered back worriedly.

"So, it's either the girls at the center table or the girl sitting at the computer station. Which do you two want to approach first?" I spoke absently.

"Why don't we just go to the center table, since there's **two **of them, Isabella?" Alexia asked anxiously.

"Sounds fine to me… I want to get out of here as soon as possible." I spoke grimly.

As the three of us walk over to the center table, one of the girls-the girl without freckles-looks up at us with an intense glare on her face.

"What do you three **commoners **want?" She spoke arrogantly.

"Nope, there is no way, in the world, that she could be one of us- _because she's too arrogant_-, so I just won't allow it!" I whispered firmly.

"At least give her a chance, Isabella…" Alexia spoke encouragingly.

"Yeah, even if she is rude, she deserves a chance like the rest of us." Delilah spoke coolly.

"Yeah… I guess so." I whispered reluctantly.

"You do realize that I heard **every **word you just said about me, right? And, what's this nonsense about **me **being **one** of **you**?! I'd never join you, as long as I live, commoners!" She spoke indignantly.

"Alright, let me at her!" I spoke heatedly as I charged at her.

The **other **girl-with freckles-, next to the **rude **girl, cowers slightly from my words, so the **other** girl just clings tightly to one of the **rude **girl's arm.

"Stop it, Isabella! We need to find out if they're our comrades or not, first!" Alexia spoke hurriedly as she dragged me away from the **rude **girl.

"Fine, but let's get one thing straight now: I'm totally against **her **being one of us!" I spoke seriously.

"It'll be fine, Isabella. Maybe she isn't even one of us…" Delilah spoke anxiously.

"Alright, can someone tell me what's going on here?! Why do you all keep talking about us as if we're not even here?" The **rude **girl questioned impatiently.

By this time, the girl at the computer station and the couple browsing for books has already left the library; and, surprisingly enough, the librarian disappeared from her spot at her desk.

The library seems eerily quiet as the confrontation wages on.

"My name is Alexia Archer; and, these two are Delilah Grimsley and Isabella Jones. So, at least **now **you two know our names…" Alexia spoke casually to the two girls.

"So, Pepé are these two one of us or not?" I called anxiously to my white messenger bag.

Pepé remains silent in my white messenger bag-since he's afraid of all the commotion-, so instead he does his internal scan before his alarm goes off.

"Ugh… why is it **her**?!" I whispered solemnly under my breath.

"Don't you mean: we're **glad **we finally found our last two comrades?" Alexia questioned teasingly.

"Yeah, whatever…" I whispered grimly as I pouted.

"I think it was a little **too** easy to find them, though…" Delilah spoke anxiously.

"Don't jinx us, Delilah!" Alexia spoke half-jokingly.

"Look, I don't know what kind of game you're trying to pull here, but I won't stand for it! You're scaring my sister, so I think you three ought to leave!" The **rude **girl spoke heatedly as she stood up from her chair.

"We're going, but before we go… We have something to give the two of you." I spoke indifferently.

"Oh, what's that, commoner?" She spoke smugly.

"Pepé, if you would be so kind…" I spoke nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Pepé opens his tiny mouth and he spits out two orbs: a red orb and a blue orb; and, as I take both of the orbs, the **rude **girl's eyes widen with surprise.

"W-What…are those beautiful orbs?! I want them for my collection!" The **rude** girl cried greedily as she reached out to take them.

"Hold on a second there, Miss prissy. One of those Soul Orbs belongs to your sister." I spoke heatedly.

"Oh really? Who are **you **to decide something like that?" The **rude **girl asked angrily.

"Sister…please, don't fight." The **other** girl spoke softly as she stood up from her chair.

"Not now, Courtney! Can't you see I'm trying to teach these commoners a lesson?" The **rude **girl spoke smugly.

"Chelsea, didn't I tell you that something new was going to happen to us soon? **This** is what my prediction spoke of! Please, just calm down…" Courtney spoke reassuringly.

"Uh, fine… I can't argue with you anyway." Chelsea spoke reluctantly.

I smirk intensely at Chelsea's defeat, before I hand over the Soul Orbs to the girls.

The orbs instantly disappear into their bodies: the red orb disappears inside Chelsea's body and the blue orb disappears inside Courtney's body.

"Great, now we're finally a team!" Alexia cried excitedly and with a warm smile.

Just then, the bell to first period rings, which brings on an awkward silence.

"Oh, don't count on it, girlie." Chelsea spoke coolly as she gathered her belongings.

"Huh…? What do you mean?" Alexia questioned worriedly.

"Just because my sister and I absorbed those strange orbs into our bodies, it doesn't mean we want **anything** to do with you three. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're late for class. Let's go, Courtney." Chelsea spoke smugly as she led the way out of the library.

"But, sister…!" Courtney spoke dejectedly as she grabbed her stuff and she followed after Chelsea.

"Well, isn't **this** just great…! We finally find our comrades, only to have some prissy girl tell us that she's too good for us!" I spoke indignantly.

"T-This c-can't be happening… We're a **team**, right?" Alexia questioned worriedly.

"Don't worry, Alexia… We're not going to give up on them just yet." Delilah spoke encouragingly.

"You're darn right, Delilah. Whether I like it or not, those girls are Mew Mews; and, no matter what, we have to make them see reason!" I spoke firmly.

"That's the **spirit**, Mew Mews! _Cheep!_" Pepé chirped excitedly from inside my white messenger bag.

"What are you girls still doing here? The bell to first period already rang, so you three better hurry along now before you're all late." The librarian spoke sternly as she suddenly appeared at her desk again.

"We're leaving now, ma'am." I spoke distractedly as I led the way out of the library, with Alexia and Delilah following after me silently.

XXX

Since Alexia and Delilah don't have the same first period as me, we had to part ways with a promise to all meet up in gym class, which I found out that Delilah also has with Alexia and I.

So, as I head into Science, the bad omen I felt earlier-by the school gates-returns yet again as I spot Chelsea sitting right in front of my seat.

_(Ugh… what's __**she**__ doing here? Don't tell me that she has the same first period as me?! Now __**I'm **__the one who has to convince her, to join us, first…)_

As I stroll to the back of the room-to where my seat is-, Chelsea glances up, from the book on her desk, to glare in my direction.

"Don't get any weird ideas, **commoner**… I'm still not joining you girls at all." Chelsea spoke coolly.

I just ignore her idle words as I sit down in my seat; and, I place my white messenger bag inside my desk.

"Isabella, what are you going to do? _Cheep?_ She keeps saying she isn't interested!" Pepé spoke softly and grimly from inside the desk.

"Don't worry, Pepé, I'm not going to let that **snob** win." I whispered confidently.

"I **heard** that, commoner." Chelsea spoke heatedly.

Even though Chelsea is still facing the front, I can feel sparks flying between us as the teacher walks in to begin class.

It is at this time, however, that I notice Kisshu-dressed in his school uniform-sitting quietly in his seat, which is odd for him since he lives for impatience.

"Kisshu…what's wrong?" I whispered secretly so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"It's nothing, Isabella. But, we are going to talk about **last** night soon… Just be ready for it." Kisshu spoke absently as he focused a little too much on the lesson.

"O-Okay…" I whispered reluctantly as I returned my attention back to the lesson.

XXX

Not much happened in first period, that is worth mentioning, besides Ami and Mitsuki eyeing me warily as I kept glaring at the back of Chelsea's head.

So, I'll just skip to gym now…and, let's say-for the sake of argument-that I leave Pepé in my gym locker because of the fights between Chelsea and I.

Pepé even seems thankful for the new place because he just curls up into a ball and he goes straight to sleep!

So, as the five of us-Alexia, Delilah, Ami, Mitsuki, and I-are all changing into our gym clothes, who should appear but Chelsea and Courtney!

"Oh, look what the **cat **dragged in…! It's **snob** girl; and, my favorite **quiet **sister." I spoke coolly as I changed into my gym clothes.

"Here we go **again**…" Alexia whispered grimly once she changed into her gym clothes.

"It never ceases to amaze me how straightforward Isabella is…" Delilah whispered seriously as she finished changing into her gym clothes.

"I-I'm y-your favorite sister…? But, we're not even related." Courtney spoke shyly as she finished getting changed into her gym clothes.

"Well, even if we're not related, I'd still like to have you as my sister-_since you're so _**nice **_and_ **quiet**-, Courtney." I spoke warmly.

"Oh, well, thanks…for saying so. I guess…" Courtney spoke happily as a slight blush appears on her face.

"Enough, you're really lucky Courtney is such a nice person or I would have told you off about that sister comment!" Chelsea barked heatedly once she changed into her gym clothes.

"Ah, are you jealous of me, Chelsea?" I spoke coolly.

"J-Jealous…of you?! Not likely, commoner!" Chelsea spoke indignantly.

"So, Isabella, are you going to introduce us to your two new friends?" Ami questioned curiously as she finished changing into her gym clothes.

"Yeah, since the friends around you keep multiplying…" Mitsuki spoke jokingly once she changed into her gym clothes.

"Oh, right… Ami, Mitsuki, this is Chelsea and Courtney…um, I don't know their last names." I spoke nervously.

"It's **Hills**. Not that I want some commoner like you to remember our last name." Chelsea spoke coolly towards me.

"For the **last **time, my name is **Isabella** **Jones**! I am not: **commoner like you**… I am just **Isabella**!" I spoke heatedly.

The sparks start flying between us again, before Alexia struggles to pull me away from Chelsea.

"Alright, girls, head out into the gym now!" The female coach spoke firmly.

Ami and Mitsuki leave quietly, but not before they glance back at me, one last time, and then they silently walk out of the locker room's door.

"We're coming! Le's go, Courtney." Chelsea spoke eagerly as she grabbed her sister's hand and she dragged her out of the locker room.

"But, sister…!" Courtney protested, but she let Chelsea drag her away anyway.

"Ugh… I really can't stand Chelsea!" I cried miserably as I walked out of the locker room.

"You two need to stop fighting because we're a team!" Alexia spoke heatedly as she followed after me.

"I'm going to have to agree with Alexia on this, Isabella. Why have you been giving Chelsea such a hard time?" Delilah spoke worriedly as she trailed after Alexia and I.

"W-What…oh, I…didn't notice that I was giving her **that** much of a hard time. It must be…because of what had happened between Kisshu and I last night, or something like that." I spoke grimly.

"**Suspicious**…! What happened between you two last night?" Alexia questioned eagerly.

"We'll, talk about it later…once we get outside, okay?" I spoke reluctantly.

"Fine, but you better not avoid the topic, Isabella." Delilah spoke with concern.

"I won't, girls." I spoke seriously.

XXX

Once the coach comes over to take roll, we all go outside; and, we all get to choose what sport we want to play again.

I notice Mike eyeing me warily-with concern present on his face, so obviously he overheard me talking about Chelsea-as he plays flag football, Kisshu seems completely out of it as he plays flag football too, and Ami/Mitsuki are playing soccer in a small corner of the field.

_(Ami and Mitsuki must really like soccer… Actually, I just think Mitsuki plays soccer with Ami because that's the only __**easy**__ sport Ami can handle.)_

_(By the way… I haven't heard from __**other me**__ in a while! I'm starting to think that __**she's **__planning something again, but maybe I'm just being paranoid…)_

As Alexia, Delilah, and I are all playing basketball-after they confronted me **again **about **last** night and I told them everything, except about my mom being a Mew Mew-, near one of the basketball hoops on the track, Courtney suddenly strolls over to us and she drags a reluctant Chelsea after her.

"I'm sorry that my sister has caused so much trouble, everyone. Chelsea is ready to apologize now." Courtney spoke confidently.

"Is this the same **quiet**, Courtney we saw earlier?" Alexia questioned half-jokingly.

"The one and the same!" Courtney spoke assuredly.

"So, you were saying something about an apology, Courtney?" I questioned curiously.

Delilah glares at me intensely, before I sigh deeply and I speak sincerely, "I mean as you were saying, Courtney."

"That's better, Isabella. See what you can do, when you're not so grumpy?" Delilah spoke seriously.

"Oh, yeah… Chelsea, go ahead and tell them what you told me." Courtney spoke encouragingly.

Chelsea looks at each of us in turn, before her gaze rests on me again as she whispered apologetically, "I-I'm sorry…for being so rude before; and, calling you all commoners, especially you, Isabella."

I gasp dramatically before I whisper with disbelief, "**This**…can't be the same Chelsea as before! It's a trick I tell you…"

"Maybe it's their split personalities talking…" Alexia spoke hopefully.

"Ah, now I see…" I spoke knowingly.

"Any who, my sister and I would like to join your basketball game. If you don't mind, Isabella." Courtney spoke excitedly.

"Ah, sure…" I spoke uneasily and with a slight smile.

"Sweet, let's play!" Courtney cheered eagerly.

"Yes, let's all **play** a game!" A familiar wicked voice spoke impatiently from up high.

I gasp with utter shock as I realize who that voice belongs to: Rieko!

All of us-Alexia, Delilah, Courtney, Chelsea, and I-glance towards the sky only to see Rieko, Mitsu, and Fumiki floating effortlessly above us.

"W-What…are they?!" Courtney and Chelsea spoke in unison.

"They're aliens…and really bad people!" Alexia spoke anxiously.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to say, **human**!" Mitsu spoke coolly and with a smirk.

I quickly glance around the track-since I didn't hear anyone gasp from shock at seeing aliens-, only to find that everyone-except Kisshu-is lying unconsciously on the ground!

"What did you do to everyone?!" I shouted angrily as I turned my attention back to the aliens.

"I just put them to sleep for a while, is all… I wanted all the time I needed to torture you Mew Mews nice and slowly!" Rieko spoke coolly and arrogantly.

"Isabella…!" Kisshu spoke frantically, from across the field, as he tried to rush over to where we were.

"Oh, no you don't, buddy!" Mitsu spoke eagerly as she flew over towards him.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to sit this one out. By Rieko's orders, of course." Fumiki responded coolly as she flew next to Mitsu.

Mitsu and Fumiki suddenly raise their hands out towards Kisshu when sudden balls of dark green light-from Mitsu-and brown light-from Fumiki-shoot out from their hands.

Both balls of light fly straight at Kisshu; and, suddenly the two different lights form together to make a cage of-dark green and brown-light.

"Let me out of this **thing **now or so help me…!" Kisshu shouted angrily as he grabbed the bars of light.

"**Silence**, Kisshu! I'm doing this for your own sake! Can't you see that?! Once I get rid of Isabella, you'll no longer have any reason to stay on this horrible planet any further!" Rieko spoke heatedly.

"Is that your so-called **revenge**, Rieko?! You're just jealous that Kisshu loves **me **and not you!" I spoke furiously.

"W-What did you just say, **human**?! Why would Kisshu, who's an alien, ever be in love with **you**?! I won't allow such a thing to **ever **happen!" Rieko shouted frantically.

Suddenly, Rieko raises one of her hands and she aims her hand at four girls-two has short, wavy, blonde hair, while the other two has medium-length, straight, brown hair-, who were playing volleyball before; and, an indigo ball of light shoots out of Rieko's hand and it flies straight at the unconscious girls!

In the next moment, the four girls suddenly stand up, their minds still unconscious, as the indigo light surrounds them and they begin to transform!

All four girls' hair changes colors to black in an instant; and, their eyes all changes to bright yellow.

The girls' gym clothes are suddenly replaced by: a one-piece, cheerleader outfit-with yellow-and-gray stripes-and yellow-and-black, stripe, socks with black sneakers.

A red, hair band sits atop all the girls' head, a plain, red, collar rests around their necks, and eight, yellow-and-black spider legs appear right on their backs!

"Negative Mew Arachnids, enter the scene! Time to **fang** out!" The four spider girls spoke in unison and as they flashed their spider fangs at us.

Chelsea suddenly stops being shy as she screams frantically, "Ah! Rieko just turned those girls into spiders!"

"Calm down, Chelsea! It's not like they're **all** spider anyway…" Alexia commented uneasily as she stared at the four spider girls.

"Like that even matters now, Alexia!" Chelsea spoke coolly as she slowly inched away from the spider girls.

"S-Sister…w-what should we do?" Courtney asked anxiously as her timid personality came back.

"Run for it!" Chelsea spoke frantically as she grabbed Courtney's hand and Chelsea took off running, while she dragged her sister after her.

"Girls, wait! We can't fight them by ourselves!" Alexia cried worriedly.

"Forget **them**, Alexia! We've got **Negative Mew Arachnids** to worry about now…" I spoke anxiously as I stood my ground in front of the spider girls.

"How can we take on **four **of them at one time?! They've got eight extra appendages!" Delilah spoke nervously.

"Ready…" One spider girl-with short, wavy, black hair-spoke eagerly.

"Or not…" Another spider girl-with medium-length, straight, black hair-spoke excitedly.

"Here we come!" The last two spider girls-one with short, wavy, black hair and the other with medium-length, straight, black hair-spoke in unison.

The spider girls separate in an instant as they swarm around Alexia, Delilah, and I; and, they surround us as they flash their fangs at us and as their spider appendages twitch with anticipation.

"Hurry, girls! We need to transform before they can attack!" I spoke frantically.

"It's too late for that, **slow-pokes**! We've got you trapped in our **web**!" The spider girls spoke in unison.

Suddenly, a silver, sticky, web shoots out of all four spider girls' mouths; and, the web completely entangles around Alexia, Delilah, and I.

We immediately struggle against the web, but the spider girls shoot out more web; and, they use their spider legs to wrap the three of us together in a cocoon.

"Oh, great! With our arms at our sides, like this, we'll never be able to transform!" I spoke heatedly and desperately.

"No, I don't want spider girls to eat me! I'm too young to die!" Alexia spoke hopelessly.

"Calm down, girls! Maybe Chelsea and Courtney will pull through, in the end." Delilah spoke encouragingly.

As the spider girls lift the cocoon-with Alexia, Delilah, and I still inside-with their spider legs, they then carry the cocoon over to the volleyball net and they stick the cocoon to the net.

"Look around, Delilah… Do you even **see** Chelsea or Courtney? They abandoned us!" I cried angrily.

"No, we didn't, Isabella! I just had to convince Chelsea to come back, is all…" Courtney spoke confidently.

Courtney stands near the basketball court, with Chelsea by her side.

"Although, I'm totally against the idea of fighting **spider **girls…I can't just let them hurt you girls!" Chelsea spoke passionately.

"That's the spirit, Chelsea!" Courtney cheered happily.

"Hurry, you two have to transform, before they can catch you too!" I spoke hurriedly as I tried to break free of the cocoon but to no avail.

"I've got **this**, Isabella! Just leave everything to us! Are you ready, Courtney?" Chelsea spoke anxiously.

"I'm ready, sister!" Courtney spoke eagerly.

Suddenly, a red orb appears in front of Chelsea and as she reaches out to touch the orb, it starts to glow before it engulfs her with its light.

Chelsea's medium-length, wavy, light brown hair grows shorter until it's halfway down her neck, while the rest of her hair pins in a tight bun on the right side of her head; and, her hair changes from light brown to red.

Suddenly, her eyes change from copper to green in an instant.

Chelsea's gym clothes disappears in a puff of dark green light and a red-and-green, sleeveless, dress, which ends at mid-thigh, takes its place.

The dress, itself, is in red with two green, sideways, triangular-shape color-blocks at the sides of the dress.

Suddenly, a frilly, green, collar appears around Chelsea's neck and the red orb hangs from the collar.

A red light shines from the orb, around Chelsea's neck, and the light surrounds both of her wrists; and, when the light fades, two green, oval-shape, bracelets appear on both of Chelsea's wrists.

Chelsea suddenly bends down to touch her feet gracefully as a pair of light red, wings appear on her back; and, as she straightens her back, and she spins around two times, a light red, bird's tail appears behind her.

As Chelsea leaps forward on her right foot-with her left foot right behind her-, a red light appears from the orb and red, ankle boots appear on her feet.

Once Chelsea comes to a stop, she completes her transformation with a pose: her left arm curves in front of her middle and her right arm is hanging away from her side a little.

"Spirit Mew Cherry, at your service!" Chelsea spoke smugly.

Suddenly, a blue orb appears in front of Courtney and as she reaches out to touch the orb, it starts to glow before it engulfs her with its light.

Courtney's medium-length, wavy, light brown hair grows shorter until it's halfway down her neck, while the rest of her hair pins in a tight bun on the left side of her head; and, her hair changes from light brown to blue.

Suddenly, her eyes change from copper to green in an instant.

Courtney's gym clothes disappears in a puff of dark green light and a blue-and-green, cap sleeves, dress, which ends at mid-thigh, takes its place.

The dress, itself, is blue with two green, vertical, rectangular-shape color-blocks at the sides of the dress.

Suddenly, a frilly, green, collar appears around Courtney's neck and the blue orb hangs from the collar.

A blue light shines from the orb, around Courtney's neck, and the light surrounds both of her wrists; and, when the light fades, two green, oval-shape, bracelets appear on both of Courtney's wrists.

Courtney suddenly stretches her arms above her head as a pair of light blue, wings appear on her back; and, as she relaxes her arms, and she spins around two times, a light blue, bird's tail appears behind her.

As Courtney leaps forward on her left foot-with her right foot right behind her-, a blue light appears from the orb and blue, ankle boots appear on her feet.

Once Courtney comes to a stop, she completes her transformation with a pose: her right arm curves in front of her middle and her left arm is hanging away from her side a little.

"Spirit Mew Damson, at your service." Courtney spoke timidly.

"Wait, they weren't supposed to **come** back!" Mitsu spoke with utter shock.

"Rieko, what should we do?" Fumiki asked worriedly.

Rieko glares down at the three of us-Alexia, Delilah, and I-still inside the cocoon, before she glances at the new Mew Mews and she sighs heavily.

"What **can** we do? It won't take them long to free the others, so let's just get out of here!" Rieko spoke grimly as she disappeared in a puff of dark pink light.

"I'm really starting to **hate **retreating…" Mitsu spoke dismally as she disappeared in a puff of dark green light.

"I guess there's no longer any reason to keep you in that light cage any more, Kisshu. So, see you around…" Fumiki spoke coolly as she snapped her fingers, before she disappeared in a puff of brown light.

Suddenly, the light cage-holding Kisshu-disappears and he instantly rushes over towards the volleyball net, so he can try to free Isabella.

"Hold on there, Kisshu…was it? Let **us** free Isabella and the others!" Chelsea spoke confidently.

"Fine, but just hurry!" Kisshu spoke anxiously as he held back.

Chelsea only nods to him in silence, before words slowly whisper inside her mind and she shouts, "Spirit Tonfas!"

Suddenly, a red light flashes in front of Chelsea and a pair of red, Tonfas appears from the light.

Chelsea smugly takes both pair of Tonfas into her hands; and, she instantly charges at the spider girls, with a tight grip on her weapons.

Courtney quietly listens to her inner voice, before she shouts, "Spirit Trident Daggers!"

Suddenly, a blue light flashes in front of Courtney and a pair of silver, trident-daggers, with blue handles, appears from the light.

Courtney nervously takes the trident daggers into her hands; and, she trails after her sister, without another word spoken.

"Oh, no… This isn't good! They've got **weapons **and we don't…" The spider girls spoke worriedly.

"That's right, spider freaks! Prepare to taste my unrestrained fury!" Chelsea spoke heatedly as she readied her weapons for her attack.

"Ribbon Soul Torch!" Chelsea shouted as a red light surrounded the Tonfas.

Chelsea swings both Tonfas at the nearby two spider girls and a blast of fire bursts from the Tonfas as they connect with the two spider girls, which sends them flying backwards.

"Ah!" The two spider girls grunted as they passed out on the ground.

"I'll handle this, Spirit Mew Damson! You should hurry and free the others!" Chelsea spoke anxiously.

"Right, sister…I mean, Spirit Mew Cherry!" Courtney spoke with some confidence as she rushed over to the cocoon, which is still on the volleyball net.

"Thank goodness you two came back for us!" Alexia cried happily.

"Like we could ever leave **our** comrades to fend for themselves…" Courtney spoke warmly and with a small smile.

"**Comrades**…she just said comrades, Isabella!" Alexia spoke excitedly.

"Yes, I heard her, Alexia." I spoke warmly.

"Hurry, Spirit Mew Damson! I think Spirit Mew Cherry needs your help!" Delilah spoke worried as she glanced over to where Chelsea stood as she fought the last two spider girls.

"Right, here goes nothing…! Ribbon Soul Torrent!" Courtney shouted half-eagerly and half-anxiously as she aimed her trident daggers at the cocoon.

Two blue, mini-waves shoot out, from either trident dagger, and the mini-waves hit the cocoon dead on, which it instantly dissolves away because of the water.

Alexia lands safely on the ground, while Delilah and I fall to the ground with a thud.

"Ugh, you make it look too easy, Alexia!" I spoke jokingly.

"Sorry…I'm just really good at jumping." Alexia spoke confidently.

"Argh! I could use some **help** over here, if you don't mind!" Chelsea called impatiently from the basketball court, where she drove the last two spider girls at.

"Right, we're coming, Spirit Mew Cherry!" Alexia spoke eagerly as she rushed over.

"Right behind you, Alexia!" Courtney and Delilah spoke anxiously as they trailed after Alexia.

I'm about to follow after the others, when Kisshu suddenly pulls me into a tight embrace.

"K-Kisshu…w-what are you doing?!" I questioned worriedly.

"I thought they were going to do something **horrible **to you, Isabella…" Kisshu whispered grimly.

"Yeah, but they didn't. Spirit Mew Damson saved me, remember?" I corrected casually as I glanced over at the battle, which Alexia and Delilah had transformed to help kick the spider girls' buts.

"It doesn't matter! I couldn't do a damn thing to stop them because my powers haven't been working right…" Kisshu spoke miserably.

"I'm sorry your powers aren't working, Kisshu. But, just look at me…I'm perfectly fine, see?" I spoke reassuringly.

Kisshu pulls away just enough to stare down at me, with exhaustion in his eyes, before he whispers warmly, "I love you, Isabella."

"Uh…K-Kisshu…" I spoke nervously.

"We still haven't talked about **last** night, yet." Kisshu spoke firmly.

"Yeah, well…" I added cautiously.

"For the **last **time already: you're the **only **one that I love, Isabella!" Kisshu spoke heatedly as he suddenly kissed me deeply.

"K-Kisshu…I…love you too." I spoke happily against his lips.

"I'm glad to hear you say it, Isabella." Kisshu spoke desperately as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Um, Kisshu… I have to go help the others now." I spoke reluctantly.

"They can handle the last two spider girls… Just let me hold you a little longer, please?" Kisshu spoke impatiently as his hands clenched my back possessively.

"Fine…if you say so." I spoke anxiously as I suddenly wrapped my arms around Kisshu.

XXX

Once the spider girls were all defeated, I had transformed into Spirit Mew Sugar; and, I turned the spider girls back to normal, before the rest of the gym class woke up.

Also, despite Chelsea's indifference, she finally decides that joining us doesn't sound so bad after all-which not only makes Courtney happy, but the rest of us as well; although, I had tried to ask the two of them if they're from America, Chelsea ignores the question and she drags her sister away from the topic altogether.

So, after Gym ended-everyone had changed back into their school uniforms and I placed Pepé, along with my cell phone, in my white messenger bag -, we all parted ways.

Except for Ami, Mitsuki, Kisshu, and I because we all have lunch together.

"So, is it really **official** you two?!" Mitsuki asked excitedly as she led the way towards the cafeteria.

"Yep, Isabella is my girlfriend now, so don't you forget it." Kisshu spoke possessively as he draped an arm around the back of my neck.

"Kisshu, you can't just go around deciding things on your own!" I spoke jokingly as I tugged gently at his arm, which pulled Kisshu closer to me.

"I just couldn't believe it, myself, until I saw you two kissing during gym!" Ami spoke with disbelief as she walked next to Mitsuki.

"Yeah…about that-" I spoke nervously before I spotted Mike at the end of the hallway.

Even from so far away, I can still notice the pure shock on his face at seeing Kisshu with me.

_(Mike…why…do you look so, __**surprised**__?)_

_**(Maybe Mike has secret feelings for you…)**_

_(Oh, so __**you're**__ back then?)_

_**(Yes, mostly because I sense negative energy nearby… So, it's coming from Mike, eh?)**_

_(What are you talking about, __**me**__? And, Mike doesn't have __**secret**__ feelings for me…or does he?)_

XXX

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**


	11. Chapter eleven, Nya

**Chapter 11-**Are you jealous…Wait, there's more aliens?! Nya?!

Luckily for me, Kisshu didn't notice that I'm staring at Mike yet, so I quickly look away from Mike; and, I pray silently that the **other me** is wrong for once.

I can't even imagine Mike having **those** kind of feelings for me…we're just friends.

"Isabella…is something wrong?" Kisshu asked worriedly once we all stopped outside the cafeteria.

"Huh…? Oh…it's nothing." I whispered distractedly and nonchalantly as I pushed aside all thoughts of Mike from my mind.

"Well, we'll meet you inside, Isabella. Come on, Ami, let's let the lovebirds have some privacy…" Mitsuki spoke devilishly as she grabbed Ami's arm and she dragged her into the cafeteria.

"You don't have to drag me, Mitsuki…" Ami spoke reluctantly, but she still let Mitsuki drag her away anyway.

Once the two of them were inside, Kisshu turns to me and he takes a deep breath before he asks seriously, "Isabella, what's wrong…?"

"N-Nothing is wrong…" I whispered nervously.

"There is definitely something wrong. You're not usually this quiet." Kisshu spoke solemnly.

"Fine, Kisshu…I won't avoid it anymore. I will admit that I was a little shocked to find out that you and my mom…**knew **each other, but that's not what's bothering me now." I spoke earnestly.

"Then what is **really **bothering you? You can tell me anything, Isabella." Kisshu spoke sincerely.

"I'm…just hurt that my mother would keep-her being a Mew Mew-a secret from me." I spoke reluctantly. _(Technically, that isn't the __**only**__ thing bothering me…but it's on the top of my list.)_

"Oh…is that all?" Kisshu spoke with relief.

"'Is that all?' How can you say it like that?! My whole life I've had to deal with a split personality, and along comes Erick to help me deal with it, but I end up turning into Spirit Mew Sugar! My mom could have at least told me that she was one of the first Mew Mews…it would've made things easier." I whispered grimly.

"Wait…what's this about a split personality?! Is that why you ran away from me when I confronted you in Theater?!" Kisshu asked worriedly.

"Huh…oh, it's nothing you have to worry about. As long as I'm Spirit Mew Sugar, I have more control over **her**, but not by much…" I spoke indifferently as I shrugged.

"Isabella…I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you need anything, and I mean **anything**, please don't hesitate to ask." Kisshu spoke earnestly as he flashed me a smile.

"Actually…speaking of needing anything: how do you know Rieko and the other aliens? Because, from what you told me, you don't even know them, but Rieko seems to **know** you…" I spoke anxiously.

Kisshu stares at me in silence for a minute-like he's deciding on what he should say to me-when he finally speaks nonchalantly, "Hey, enough of this **serious** talk…we're missing out on lunch."

"Kisshu…don't avoid the subject!" I spoke heatedly.

"Uh…I don't know what you're talking about, Isabella. Let's just hurry or we won't get any food!" Kisshu spoke distractedly as he hurried inside the cafeteria.

_(Kisshu is definitely hiding something! And, if he won't tell me…I know someone who will: Rieko!)_

_**(Yeah, all you have to do is find her…good luck with that.)**_

_(Oh shut up, __**you**__! I still haven't forgiven you for what happened to Ami and Mitsuki…)_

_**(I don't want your forgiveness.)**_

I sigh heavily as I ignore **her** words, before I hurry into the cafeteria after Kisshu.

XXX

Thankfully Mike doesn't have the same lunch shift as me, so I don't have to worry about him staring at Kisshu and I.

Unfortunately, Kisshu refuses to even look me in the eyes, so my only option is to find Rieko somehow and find out what's really going on.

Although, I hate the very idea of asking **her** for details…it's the only way I can get answers, since Kisshu is obviously not telling me something.

Any way, lunch continues on normally as it always does…except for the fact that every Kisshu "fan-girl" is staring at me with hate and envy in their eyes.

It is at this time that I realize that Kisshu draped his arm around my shoulders and he leaned closer to me in a possessive way.

_(Oh no…I nearly forgot! Every girl in school is going to hate me now that Kisshu and I are together!)_

_**(You should have thought of that before…)**_

_(Well…it's not like I planned for this to happen!)_

_**(Sure you didn't…just don't get too attached to him.)**_

_(Why…?! Are you planning something again?!)_

_**(Of course not,-you're only overreacting-but judging from the way Rieko acted during gym…there is definitely something between her and Kisshu.)**_

_(No way! There's no way he has anything to do with Rieko!)_

_**(Oh really? How can you be so sure? He obvious hid the fact that he had been obsessed over your mom.)**_

With **her** words floating around in my head, I cast a sly glance at Kisshu-who is staring into the distance absently-and I start to worry if **she's** right or not.

_(Could there really be something between Kisshu and Rieko…?)_

XXX

Once lunch is over, the three of us-Kisshu, Ami, and I-part ways with Mitsuki as we head to Algebra 2.

As soon as we reach the classroom, Ami heads in first with Kisshu and I right behind her; and, as I step foot into the classroom, I spot Courtney sitting next to my desk in the back.

Kisshu silently walks over to his desk and he sits down without saying another word to me.

So, I stride over to my desk and I sit down, while placing my white messenger bag inside my desk.

"Courtney, I can't believe you have the same class as me!" I whispered eagerly as I ignored Kisshu's silence.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. My sister also told me that you have the same science class as her." Courtney whispered earnestly as she smiled back at me.

"Wait…how is it that we have the same class, but you don't have the same lunch shift as me?" I asked with confusion.

"Oh…about that…I have special permission to have the same lunch shift as my sister." Courtney spoke sheepishly.

"Now that makes sense…Chelsea is pretty demanding." I spoke knowingly.

"She's not **that** bad…" Courtney responded sincerely, but she saw the look on my face before she added nonchalantly, "Okay, so she is at times…"

"By the way, speaking of Chelsea, I've wanted to ask you again…if you're from America?" I asked secretly as I leaned closer to her desk.

"Oh, um…I don't know if I can answer that question, Isabella." Courtney replied grimly.

"Why's that…?!" I asked worriedly.

"Because Chelsea said not to tell you until she knew for sure…which will probably be after school." Courtney spoke seriously.

"Oh, that's fine then. Just let me know when you find out, okay?" I spoke firmly.

"Will do, Isabella." Courtney whispered warmly.

The teacher came in then and class continued on as usual, except now I have two tutors: Ami **and** Courtney!

As Ami was trying to help me with an assignment, Courtney came over to my desk and she told me that she already knew the answers; and, she also said that she could help the two of us figure it out.

Let's just say that I had no idea that Courtney was so good at math!

If she's **this** good…I wonder if Chelsea is also good at science?

Not like it matters…since I'm better at science than math any way.

XXX

"At last, class is finally over!" I cried happily as the next bell rang for fourth period.

"We only just started tutoring you, Isabella. There is more work from here on out, right Courtney?" Ami spoke seriously as she stood next to my desk.

"Oh, yes…there is still much to learn, Isabella." Courtney added firmly as she stood from her chair.

"Ugh…I don't want to hear **that**!" I whined miserably as I pulled out my white messenger bag-with a sleeping Pepé inside-from my desk and I stood from my chair.

"Well, we can worry about studying later. We have to meet Mitsuki and then head to Theater class." Ami spoke warmly as she led the way out of the classroom.

"You have Theater next…?! Chelsea and I have that too…" Courtney spoke softly.

"Really?! Wow, so all this time we've had classes together, but we never saw each other until we became…friends." I spoke excitedly.

_(Uh oh…I almost said: until we became Spirit Mew Mews… I can't let Ami find out that we're Spirit Mew Mews, since it's a secret!)_

_**(You almost slipped up…I hope it happens again.)**_

_(You're a jerk!)_

_**(Thanks for the compliment.)**_

"Yeah, you never **did **tell us how you became friends with so many girls, Isabella!" Mitsuki spoke energetically as she turned a corner of the hallway and she strolled over to us.

"Oh, well, I'll have to tell you all later…after school…at my mom's café." I spoke distractedly.

_(Hopefully Erick can come up with a good idea, otherwise…I'll have to tell my two best friends that I'm Spirit Mew Sugar!)_

_(I don't know how they'll react to that…)_

_(Oh, and I almost forgot…! I have to tell the other Spirit Mew Mews about my mom being one of the first Mew Mews!)_

"What's this about your mom's café?" Alexia asked eagerly once she came down the same hallway we were in, with Delilah right behind her.

"I said we're all going over to my mom's café after school today." I spoke warmly.

"Oh good, then you girls can see us work!" Alexia spoke excitedly.

"You…all work at a café?!" Courtney asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, and if you ask Erick he might even let you work there too." Alexia spoke earnestly.

"T-That would be…nice." Courtney spoke hopefully.

"What would be nice?" Chelsea asked curiously once she entered the same hallway as the rest of us.

"Working at a café with Isabella and the others." Courtney spoke warmly as she turned to face her sister.

"What?! Why would you want to work…? We're rich, remember?" Chelsea asked anxiously as she placed a hand over her heart dramatically.

"Ha ha, very funny Chelsea… Nobody said you had to work at all." I spoke smugly.

"Wait, you're working at a café, Isabella?" Chelsea asked curiously as Courtney's words slowly sank into Chelsea's mind.

"Yes, my mom owns it." I spoke proudly.

"Then…I might consider working after all." Chelsea whispered reluctantly with a slight smile.

"Well, we can continue this conversation after school…we do have a class to go to after all, girls." Mitsuki spoke teasingly as she turned and she hurried to Theater.

"Oh snap! Mitsuki is right, we're all late!" Alexia spoke worriedly as she dashed after Mitsuki.

The rest of us hurry after Mitsuki and Alexia to Theater, but without drawing any attention from the teachers.

XXX

Not much happened in Theater…okay, that's a lie.

A **lot** happened in Theater, but it's just the normal theater stuff.

Like watching all my friends practice their roles…which was interesting to say the least.

I also notice that Kisshu, besides acting out his role, is completely silent as he sits on the edge of the stage.

_(I guess my question is really bugging him…I should go talk to him.)_

_**(Are you sure you want to do that? You'll never figure out why he won't tell you about Rieko…)**_

_(I know that, but…just look at him! I can't stand seeing him this way anymore…)_

_**(Fine, just don't come crying to me when you find out the hard way.)**_

I ignore **her** words again, for the second time today, as I walk slowly over to where Kisshu is sitting and I sit down next to him.

"Kisshu…are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Isabella…I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything yet…" Kisshu spoke grimly as he stared at his hands.

"I…understand, Kisshu. It was rude of me to try to pry into your life, especially when we finally stopped fighting for once. I'm really sorry, okay?" I spoke earnestly as I stared at him.

"Thanks for understanding, Isabella." Kisshu spoke wholeheartedly as he finally looked at me with a warm smile.

"I'm just glad we can put this past us now." I spoke with relief.

"Oh, were you **that** worried about me?" Kisshu teased lovingly.

"Of course I was, Kisshu. I…really have fallen in love with you." I spoke sincerely.

"Isabella…I can honestly say I won't get tired of hearing you say that." Kisshu spoke warmly as he embraced me tightly.

"K-Kisshu…there are other people around, you know." I spoke nervously as my hands rested on his back; and, I gladly ignored the stares we were getting from everyone else.

"Let them watch…I don't really care anymore. I just don't want to ever lose you, Isabella." Kisshu spoke firmly as he continued to hold me in his arms.

_(Those are the sweetest words Kisshu has ever said to me…)_

_(Things might actually work between us after all!)_

_**(You sound a little too happy about that… Are you…really in love with him?! No, this isn't happening to me!**_

_(Quit being such a drama queen! He loves me and not you, anyway…)_

_**(Don't worry about it too much. I don't even want him to fall in love with me!)**_

_(Good because that would never happen, so leave us alone already!)_

I can feel **her** presence slowly fading so I smile in triumph, but my thoughts get interrupted by Chelsea.

"Are you two going to keep hugging or are you going to come with the rest of us to your mom's café?" Chelsea asked smugly as she stood in front of the stage, since the last bell had already rang.

Kisshu and I pull away from each other reluctantly and I smirk at Chelsea.

"So you're really interested in working at the café…!" I spoke with shock.

"Only because Courtney wants to…" Chelsea spoke nonchalantly as she turned on her heels and she left the auditorium.

"Kisshu, do you want to come with us?" I asked eagerly as I turned back to face him.

"As if I'd let you go alone, Isabella." Kisshu spoke warmly as he stood from the stage, jumped down to the floor below, and he turned to me while holding out his arms.

I quickly get to my feet, jump eagerly off the stage, and into Kisshu's arms.

"Well, we better hurry or they'll leave us behind." I spoke jokingly as I clung to Kisshu.

"They know the way to your mom's café…they don't need us right away." Kisshu spoke casually as he placed me gently on my feet and he took my hand as we left the auditorium.

"Kisshu…if I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted me all to yourself." I spoke teasingly as I smirked at him.

"It's like you can read my mind, Isabella." Kisshu spoke sweetly as he smiled back.

As we left school, I had the strangest feeling that someone was following us; and, since Pepé's alarm never went off, it definitely wasn't an alien following us.

So…I wonder who it could be?

XXX

"This…isn't right! Isabella should love me instead of Kisshu! How did it turn out like this?! I knew her first, was friends with her first, and I even spent the most time with her…so why?!" Mike spoke angrily as he trailed, down the sidewalk, far behind Isabella and Kisshu.

After he saw the two of them kiss during gym, it felt like his heart was violently ripped from his chest.

Mike wanted to follow the two around all day-especially when he saw them go to lunch together-, but since he didn't have the same classes as them, he had to wait until after school to see them together.

Once Mike spotted them leaving school together, and holding hands, he knew then that they were definitely together…

Now Mike is fuming as he follows after them, when those strangely pale/dressed guys appeared again.

"Didn't I tell you that **this** would happen, Mike? If you had just listen to us in the first place, you would have Isabella **all** to yourself!" A wicked, guy spoke heatedly to Mike.

"Yeah…but…I didn't think she would fall in love with someone else." Mike whispered hopelessly.

"It's not too late. You can still win her back." Another wicked, guy spoke casually.

"Or are you just going to let Kisshu take the one you love away?" A third wicked, guy asked coolly.

"I…won't let that happen!" Mike spoke passionately as he stopped walking to glare at the strange guys.

"Good, I'll give you the power you need to take Isabella back." The third wicked, guy spoke firmly before he used his Dark Spirit Magic to fill Mike's spirit with darkness.

"Ugh…! W-What did you do to me?!" Mike cried heatedly as he clutched his chest in agony.

"Don't worry, Mike, soon you'll have Isabella; and, isn't she more important to you than your own spirit?" The third wicked, guy asked smugly.

"I-Isabella…I…don't want anything bad to happen to you. But, I can't control myself…I'm sorry for whatever happens." Mike whispered remorsefully, before the darkness within him takes over completely and he suddenly smirks devilishly.

"Hurry along now, Mike. Isabella is already at the café with Kisshu." The first wicked, guy spoke impatiently.

"Oh is she now? I shouldn't waste any more time here…Isabella is waiting for me." Mike spoke eagerly as he hurried towards Café Pink.

XXX

When Kisshu and I finally arrive at Café Pink, I notice that Ami and Mitsuki are talking to each other at a lone table, while the other girls are already wearing the café uniforms.

"Isabella, there you are! I was wondering when you would show up…" Chelsea spoke smugly as she smirked in my direction.

"I just can't believe you're actually wearing the uniform! So, does that mean what I think it means…?" I spoke eagerly.

"My sister and I already talked it over with Erick…we're officially working at Café Pink!" Chelsea squealed excitedly.

"Sister…don't you think you're more excited than me?" Courtney teased lovingly.

Chelsea blushes at Courtney's comment, but she doesn't reply and she hurries over to a costumer to take their order.

"Same old Chelsea…" I spoke warmly.

"Oh, Isabella…Chelsea investigated what we talked about in math; and, she found out that we're both from America…same as our dad." Courtney spoke seriously.

"Wow, so we all have **that **in common, huh?" I spoke wistfully before I noticed Ami and Mitsuki staring at me, so I added quickly to Courtney, "Uh, thanks for finding out, Courtney…let's finish this conversation later."

"Sure thing, Isabella." Courtney spoke warmly as she hurried to take a customer's order.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Isabella? Hurry and get changed! We need all the help we can get…these costumers keep pouring in out of nowhere!" Alexia spoke seriously as she carried out two trays of food from the kitchen.

"Yeah…what Alexia said." Delilah spoke firmly as she stood behind the cash register.

"These costumers aren't going to feed themselves, after all." Erick spoke nonchalantly as he sat at an empty table.

"Alright already, I get the picture! I'm going…" I spoke in huff, but with a smile on my face.

"I'll just make myself at home." Kisshu spoke jokingly as he sat down at an empty table.

"Kisshu…fine, just wait here everyone. I'll be right back." I spoke reluctantly as I hurried into the kitchen, before I headed straight into the girls' locker room.

I place my white messenger bag inside a locker, with my name on it, and Pepé flies out of my bag as he returns to his normal size.

"Is it okay if I go hang out with Erick, Isabella? _Cheep?_" Pepé asked innocently.

"Sure, Pepé…just don't let Ami, Mitsuki, or anyone else see you flying around." I spoke distractedly as I hurried to get changed into my café uniform.

"I won't let anyone see me. I'll be sneaky… _Cheep._" Pepé spoke confidently as he flew out the locker room door and he sneaked past the kitchen doors into the café.

"Pepé is just too cute sometimes…" I whispered lovingly as I stared after the little skunk, before I heard my phone ringing in my bag.

I quickly pull out my cell phone from my bag and I notice that I got a text from my dad.

'_Isabella, I'm going to the store to get something to make for dinner. I'm leaving Erick in charge of the café until I get back. Oh, by the way, I'm surprised by how well Erick has adjusted to being assistant manager… I'm glad you chose someone reliable for the job, Isabella. Well, I got to go, so see you soon, kiddo.'_

"Dad…I'm reliable too!" I whined reluctantly and I sighed deeply, before I chuckled as I placed my cell phone in my bag again.

After that, I return my attention back to my uniform.

I tie up my hair with the two pink ribbons, place the frilly, white, headband on my head, pull the striped, red-and-light pink, mini-dress down over my head, and I place my sock-covered feet into the red shoes at my feet.

I quickly close my locker because now I'm suddenly struggling with the zipper, in the back of the mini-dress, when I hear a door open and close.

Since I'm facing my locker, I naturally assume the locker room's door opened and closed, so I figure it was one of the girls coming to check on me.

"Could you help me with the zipper? I think it's stuck…and I just can't seem to reach it." I spoke earnestly as I pulled at the zipper again, but it refused to budge.

"Sure thing, Isabella…wouldn't want anyone else to see your bare back, right?" Mike asked teasingly as he yanked on my mini-dress' zipper and it zipped up easily for him.

"Mike…?! W-What are you doing in here?! This is the **girl's** locker room!" I spoke indignantly as I quickly turned around to face him and I moved my arms over my chest.

"It was hard to tell which door was the right one…since there were three in the alley." Mike spoke nonchalantly as he smiled at me strangely.

"You…came in through the alley? Why…?" I asked worriedly.

"I didn't want anyone else to know that I was here, Isabella." Mike spoke deviously as his smile turned into a smirk.

"W-Why…not?" I asked anxiously as I backed up, but my back hit my closed locker so I had no where else to go.

"Let's not play any guessing games, Isabella. You know why I'm here, but since you look so surprised to see me, I'll just have to refresh your memory: why didn't you tell me that you and Kisshu are together?" Mike asked coolly as he took a step towards me.

"Um…that's because…it happened so suddenly and I didn't get the chance to tell you." I spoke earnestly.

"That so…? Isabella…why don't I believe you?" Mike asked seriously as he took another step towards me until we were only inches away from each other.

"Mike…w-what's wrong? W-Why are you acting this way?" I asked nervously as I tried to move my head backwards, away from Mike, but my head hits my locker instead.

"Why are you trying to get away from me, Isabella? We're just talking…" Mike whispered coolly as he leaned closer to me and he even placed both his hands on the lockers on either side of me.

_(W-What's going on here?! Why is he acting this way?)_

_**(So, Mike is finally showing his **__true__** colors, eh?)**_

_(No…he isn't normally like this! Something must have happened to him…)_

_**(I've got an idea of what could have happened…)**_

_(The aliens…! They must have done something to him!)_

_**(What was your first clue, moron?)**_

"Isabella…I…love you." Mike whispered desperately as his face came closer to mine.

_(Oh no…! Mike is going to kiss me!)_

_**(Well, what are you waiting for? Are you going to let that happen?)**_

_(Of course not! We're friends…I…don't feel the same way about him.)_

_**(Then stop him, Dammit!)**_

I quickly place both of my hands on Mike's chest, so I can shove him roughly away from me.

Mike staggers backwards and a look of fury passes over his face, before he lunges forward so he can grab me by my shoulders.

"Isabella…I don't want to hurt you, but you shouldn't have shoved me like that." Mike warned coolly as his face hovered over mine.

"P-Please, s-stop this…you don't really feel this way for me!" I spoke shakily as I stared pleadingly at him.

"Don't look at me that way, Isabella… If you hadn't shoved me, I wouldn't need to use force on you." Mike spoke remorsefully as he loosened his hold on me, so he could back me up to my locker again.

"I'm sorry for shoving you, okay? Just let me go already…" I spoke firmly.

"Can't you see that I'm in love with you, Isabella?! Maybe…if I…kissed you, then you would see." Mike spoke absently as he stared at me intensely.

"Mike…" I whispered anxiously, but it was too late.

Mike wraps an arm around my waist, to pull me closer to him, and he uses his free hand to clutch the back of my neck, so I won't move my head away.

Mike looks at me lovingly for a minute or two, before he slowly leans down to place his lips over mine.

I immediately try to struggle, but Mike crushes me against his body, so I can't move at all.

An idea suddenly comes to my mind, so I smirk deviously as I bite down on Mike's bottom lip.

_(Let's see you want to kiss me now!)_

Mike jerks his head away from me, so he can stare at me warily-with a smirk on his face-and he licks his bottom lip indifferently.

"You're being very difficult, Isabella. Don't you want me to kiss you?" Mike asked coolly.

"Of course not! I don't love you…so stop this nonsense!" I spoke heatedly as I glared at him.

The same fury as earlier appears on Mike's face, before he sighs deeply and he speaks calmly, "Isabella…I'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear you say that."

"Isabella, what's taking so long? The others worried that you got lost back here…" Mitsuki spoke jokingly as she entered through the locker room door, before she spotted Mike holding me and she asked with shock, "W-What's…going on in here?!"

"It's none of your business, Mitsuki. Now leave us alone!" Mike spoke heatedly as he glared at her.

"Shut up, Mike! Mitsuki, this isn't what it looks like…" I spoke hurriedly as I saw the disgust on Mitsuki's face.

"Yeah…**sure**…Mike isn't holding you tightly, so it definitely doesn't look like you two were just making out! I thought you and Kisshu are together, Isabella…so why are you with Mike?!" Mitsuki spoke heatedly as she glared at me with tears in her eyes.

"Wait…Mitsuki…are you in love with Mike?!" I asked anxiously as I struggled to get away from him.

"What does it matter now?! I can't believe you would do this, Isabella… To me…and to Kisshu!" Mitsuki cried miserably as she turned away from us and she dashed out of the kitchen into the café.

"Wait, Mitsuki come back!" I yelled worriedly as I finally broke free of Mike and I chased after her into the café.

Once I pass the kitchen doors, I spot Mitsuki running out of the café's front door and everyone in the room looks after her, before they turn their attention on me.

"What happened to Mitsuki, Isabella…?! She went into the locker room to get you, since you were taking so long, but she ran out of here crying…" Ami spoke worriedly as she stood from the table she had sat at.

"I can't explain now, Ami… Alexia and Delilah, I want you to find Mitsuki…and take Pepé with you, if you run into anyone **unexpected**." I spoke impatiently as I turned to Alexia and Delilah, who both stood behind the counter.

A knowingly look passes over their faces, before they nod in agreement as they take Pepé from Erick and they chase after Mitsuki.

"What should we do, Isabella?" Courtney asked anxiously as she and her sister hurried over to me.

"You two continue serving costumers…I have a problem to deal with myself." I spoke firmly as I turned back to the kitchen doors.

"If you say so, Isabella…" Chelsea spoke reluctantly as she and her sister returned to their work.

"What is going on here, Isabella?" Erick asked with concern as he got up from his table and he strode over to where I stood.

"I'd like to know the same thing…" Kisshu spoke firmly as he also got up from his table and he rushed over to me.

"I can't talk about it now… Please, just let me handle this, since it's my fault in the first place!" I pleaded earnestly.

"Fine, but you have a lot of explaining to do later, Isabella." Erick spoke seriously as he returned to his table in a huff.

"Isabella, whatever you have to deal with…please be careful." Kisshu whispered sincerely.

"I will, Kisshu." I spoke firmly as I tossed my head to the side, so I could smile at him.

Kisshu smiles weakly, but he finally goes back to his table and he sits down grimly.

I sigh deeply as I turn back to the kitchen doors and I gather enough anger to go deal with Mike.

XXX

Once I enter the kitchen again, I notice that the locker room door is still open and I also notice that the orchid, bifold door is also open.

"Oh no…don't tell me Mike found a key?!" I spoke anxiously as I dashed upstairs where I spot my bedroom door open as well.

"This is the first time I've been in your room, Isabella. It's nice…" Mike spoke casually from where he sat on my bed.

"Get out of my room! You don't even belong up here!" I yelled heatedly as I stormed into my room.

"Now is that any way to talk to me after we've just kissed? It's like you hate me or something…" Mike spoke smugly as he smirked at me.

"I do hate you! You made Mitsuki cry…" I spoke coolly as I glared intensely at him.

"Oh, you're still worried about her…? Listen, I wasn't expecting anyone to find us together, but I'm glad she did. Now everyone will know that you no longer love Kisshu and that you love me now." Mike spoke seriously as he stood from my bed and he crossed the room to stand in front of me.

"You're not in love with me! I think aliens got to you somehow and they made you like this…" I spoke firmly.

"So, those strangely pale/dressed guys are aliens, huh? I had no idea…oh well, it's too late to worry about it now." Mike spoke nonchalantly as he stared deeply at me, before he licked his lips again.

I shiver suddenly as I imagine Mike wanting to kiss me again and I hug myself tightly, so I won't lose my anger at him.

"Maybe you two should go somewhere more **private**, Mike… You wouldn't want Kisshu storming in here and taking Isabella away, right?" A wicked, guy asked impatiently.

"We'll loan you a dimension to hide in, Mike." Another wicked, guy added indifferently.

"Before you two leave, we should introduce ourselves to Isabella. Since this is the first time we've met." A third wicked guy spoke firmly.

I quickly turn away from Mike, towards my bedroom door, and I spot three new aliens that I've never saw before.

"Who are you three?!" I asked heatedly.

"My name is Koji, **human**; and, I'm the leader of these two here." The first wicked, guy spoke smugly as he gestured towards the other two arrogantly.

The first wicked, guy has short, straight, red hair-which goes down just below his pointy ears-and his short, bangs hang just above his orange eyes; and, he's wearing: a dark red, short-sleeve, shirt, a dark red, collar, two dark red, arm-guards, dark red, shorts with dark red shoes.

On almost every inch of his dark red clothes is strange orange markings.

"I'm Shunji…and I try not to associate much with Koji." The second wicked, guy replied indifferently as he shrugged.

The second wicked, guy has short, wavy, silver hair-which goes down just below his pointy ears-and his short, bangs hang just above his ice blue eyes; and, he's wearing: a dark green, short-sleeve, shirt, a dark green, collar, two dark green, arm-guards, dark green, shorts with dark green shoes.

On almost every inch of his dark green clothes is strange dark blue markings.

"The name is Eisen; and, I'm the reason Mike has changed his personality." The third wicked, guy spoke coolly as he stared intensely at me.

The third wicked, guy has medium-length, straight, black hair-which goes down past his pointy ears-and his long, bangs hang just above his red eyes; and, he's wearing: an indigo, long-sleeve, shirt, an indigo, collar, two red, arm-guards, indigo, pants with indigo shoes.

On almost every inch of his black clothes is strange black markings.

_**(I'm surprised you didn't comment on their clothes like you did the female aliens…)**_

_(Like I'm worried about __**that**__ now! I'm too focused on what Eisen just said…)_

"So…you're the reason Mike is like this?! I thought it was Rieko's doing…" I whispered with shock.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Isabella, but Rieko is busy dealing with **another** problem." Koji spoke deviously as he smirked at me.

"W-What…?! Is she going after Mitsuki?!" I asked worriedly.

"Looks like you figured out our dual plans…not like it wasn't already **obvious**." Shunji commented idly.

"Enough already! Are you going to help me out or what?!" Mike questioned heatedly.

"Sure, Mike…why don't you spend some alone time with Isabella; and, we'll take care of Kisshu. He's the reason we came to this planet in the first place…" Eisen spoke solemnly as he raised one of his hands, which is directly at Mike and I, when a black ball of light shoots out of his hand.

Mike grabs my arms tightly so I can't move away as the light engulfs the two of us; and, as the light slowly fades, I realize that we're no longer in my room or the café for that matter!

We find ourselves in a otherworldly dimension: the entire sky is a deep shade of red, the ground beneath us is completely black, and the only building in site is a red-and-black castle in the distance.

"This is great, now we have an entire dimension where it's just the two of us and a giant castle! Come on, let's go check it out, Isabella!" Mike spoke excitedly as he grabbed my hand and he dragged me towards the castle.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you, Mike!" I cried angrily as I tried to free my hand.

Suddenly, Mike's appearance changes: a black crown sits on his head and a red royal suit-with matching shoes and a black cape-takes the place of his school uniform.

"Is that any way to talk to your King?!" Mike questioned heatedly as he stopped walking so he could turn to me and he stared at me with a fiery look in his eyes.

"Um…Mike? Why are you dressed like that?" I asked with confusion.

"The same reason you're dressed the way you are, Isabella." Mike spoke coolly and impatiently.

"What…?! I'm not dressed any differently…" I whispered worriedly, before I glanced down just to know.

However, when I look at my clothes, I no longer wore my café uniform…instead I'm wearing a black dress-with matching shoes and a red cape-and I touch my head to realize that not only is my hair down, but I'm wearing a red crown as well!

"W-What…happened to us?!" I asked anxiously as I stared at Mike with a worried expression.

"What do you mean, Isabella? We're the King and Queen of this dimension…why wouldn't we be dressed like this? Come now, we've already wasted enough time standing around out here." Mike spoke formally before he tugged on my hand again and he dragged me after him.

_(Why is this happening?! Did Eisen do this?)_

_**(I don't know…but I don't like it. If you let me take control, I can get us out of this mess.)**_

_(No way am I __**ever**__ letting you be in control over me again! I'll find another way… Hopefully the other Spirit Mew Mews will come and save me.)_

_**(That's your plan?! Why don't you just turn into Spirit Mew Sugar already?)**_

_(I would, but…I can't feel my Soul Orb in this dimension. So, I don't think that would work.)_

_**(Great, now we have to wait and be rescued! We should call ourselves a princess instead of a Queen…)**_

_(I don't know why you're complaining…I have complete and total faith in the other Spirit Mew Mews.)_

_**(At least the makes **__one__** of us…)**_

XXX

Meanwhile, Alexia, Delilah, and Pepé finally catch up to Mitsuki, who is sitting at a park bench and crying her eyes out.

"There she is, _cheep!_ I told you she was here…" Pepé spoke firmly as he floated next to Alexia and Delilah, while he pointed at Mitsuki.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Pepé…" Delilah spoke remorsefully.

"Enough of the chit-chat, people…we need to bring Mitsuki back to the café before Rieko or the other aliens show up!" Alexia spoke impatiently as she dashed over to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki hears the commotion-mostly just from Alexia-, so she stops crying and she lifts her head away from her hands to see Alexia and Delilah heading her way.

"Go away! I don't want to go back now…I'm still too mad at Isabella." Mitsuki spoke heatedly as she glared at the two girls.

"I don't know what happened between you and Isabella, but I do know that she's really worried about you." Alexia spoke earnestly as she stood a few feet away from where Mitsuki sat.

"Really…?! She's worried about me? N-Not like it matters, though…" Mitsuki spoke half with surprise and half with indifference as she looked away from them.

"Mitsuki, I know it's really none of our business, but maybe you should hear Isabella's side of the story, before you do something you'll regret." Delilah spoke passionately as she stood next to Alexia; and, Pepé suddenly perches on Delilah's shoulder, since he can't do anything else.

"I…won't do something I'll regret, Delilah. I'm mad at Isabella, but I'm not stupid… Although, you do have a point, huh? Maybe I should've listened to what Isabella was saying before freaking out like that." Mitsuki spoke seriously as she sighed deeply.

"It's not too late, Mitsuki. Let's head back, so we can sort this mess out together." Alexia spoke warmly as she took a step towards Mitsuki, while Alexia holds out a hand for Mitsuki.

"Yeah…I can't really stay mad at Isabella forever anyway. We're best friends after all." Mitsuki spoke reluctantly, with a smirk on her face, as she stood from the park bench and she took a step towards Alexia to grab her hand.

"Oh no, this just won't do! You're still **very** upset with Isabella, Mitsuki. You just don't know how to express yourself…here let me help you!" A familiar wicked voice spoke smugly nearby.

"Uh oh…it's Rieko! Hurry Mitsuki, let's get out of here quick!" Alexia spoke impatiently as she glanced all around the park to find Rieko.

"Too late, Spirit Mew Mews…Mitsuki's spirit is mine!" Rieko spoke smugly as she suddenly appeared from within a puff of dark pink light above Mitsuki.

Rieko aims both of her hands at Mitsuki as two balls of indigo light shoot out of her hands and as the light hits Mitsuki, she suddenly transforms!

Mitsuki's shoulder-length, curly, blue hair shortens to halfway down her neck, her long bangs shorten too, and her hair color changes into violet; and, her light green eyes change to dark pink.

Mitsuki's school uniform is suddenly replaced by: a furry, indigo, one-piece dress and furry, black, legwarmers with plain, indigo slippers.

Two black, armbands appear on either of Mitsuki's wrists, a furry, black, collar rests around her neck, and black, squirrel ears/tail appear on her head/behind her!

"Negative Mew Squirrel, in the house! Let get this party started!" Mitsuki spoke deviously as she smirked at Alexia and Delilah.

"Rieko, we won't let you get away with this!" Alexia cried heatedly as she glared at Rieko.

"Not my problem anymore…by now the other élite aliens have finished their side of the plan, so I'll gladly take my leave of you three." Rieko spoke coolly as she disappeared quickly in the same dark pink light as earlier.

"What will we do, Alexia?" Delilah asked worriedly as she stared anxiously at Mitsuki.

"We have to turn Mitsuki back to normal…but without Isabella's help, we can't ourselves." Alexia spoke seriously as she started worriedly at Mitsuki.

"Testing…Oh, good this thing is still working as usual. Alexia and Delilah, don't expect Isabella to show up anytime soon… Three new aliens just showed up at the café and they created a dimension, where they happened to shove Isabella and Mike into. The other aliens also ran off with Kisshu, so we can't even get into the dimension without his help." Erick spoke through Pepé's mouth.

"Then what should we do, Erick?!" Alexia and Delilah asked anxiously as they stared at Pepé.

"Stall as long as possible. Chelsea, Courtney, and I are heading your way now." Erick spoke firmly, before a commotion caused Erick to added heatedly, "No, you can't use Pepé to talk to the others… I don't care if you're their best friend or not, you still can't use Pepé!"

Suddenly, Pepé shakes his head as if a loud noise caused him a brief pain and Ami's voice suddenly speaks worriedly through him, "Alexia and Delilah, I don't know what **exactly** is going on here, but Mitsuki and Isabella are my best friends…I'm not going to let anything bad happen to them! So, whatever you plan on doing to help them both, count me in! Even if Erick is stubborn about it…"

"Wow, Ami sure is possessive over her friends." Alexia spoke warmly as she stared in shock at Pepé.

"It's fine with us Ami, we need all the help we can get. Just tell the others to hurry…" Delilah spoke seriously as she looked away from Pepé and she stared at Mitsuki, who is finally giving them her full attention.

"Are you two done yet?! I'd like to start attacking you now…" Mitsuki spoke smugly as she poised to charge at them.

"Let's transform, Alexia, and show Mitsuki what Spirit Mew Mews are all about!" Delilah spoke confidently as she glanced solemnly at Alexia.

"I hear that, Delilah!" Alexia spoke excitedly as she smiled eagerly at Delilah.

XXX

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**


End file.
